The Popstar
by froglady15
Summary: When military soldier Vegeta finds himself on extended medical leave for an injury, an old friend asks him to take over his job as a personal bodyguard for popstar Bulma Briefs after a frightening incident in which she was kidnapped by an over obsessed fan. Can Vegeta keep her safe? Who is this obsessed fan, or was it all a ploy to boost record sales? Something fun, light & fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**The Popstar**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The first time Vegeta had seen her on TV, he'd probably been in his late teens, early twenties maybe, and he had been transfixed by her. The way she moved, the way she'd flip her hair, move her hips and cock a perfect eyebrow alluringly when the lyrics of a song she was performing were somewhat suggestive in nature. Everyone had been under her spell; himself included. Every female wanted to look like her and every male wanted to bed her. However, like most celebrity crushes, he'd eventually grown bored of her from the over exposure she'd received and forgot about his fantasies of the blue haired beauty.

When he'd received the call from Goku, a former war comrade of his, asking him if he wanted his job of working as her personal bodyguard, he'd initially flat out declined. Why would he want to put his life on the line for some spoiled pop star? He had been a soldier since his late teens and risked his life daily for his country; had nearly been killed recently even, while on the line of duty, and that made sense to him. Why should he feel compelled to waste himself and his talents on some pampered star?

Ironically enough, a perfume advertisement happened to come on the TV while he was talking and catching up with his old friend. On it was the pop star in question, writhing on a bed with white silk sheets and biting her lower lip suggestively as a handsome, very well built male hovered suggestively over her. In the background played one of her tacky songs full of sexually provocative, double-meaning lyrics and obnoxious beat. He had to admit however, it _was_ catchy.

He watched as the camera quickly showed legs being tangled, bodies moving against each other and fingers interlacing over her head for a quick moment before it was over in a blur. Not exactly primetime television appropriate in his opinion; though it was only about 20 seconds long, it was still practically soft core porn!

Vegeta wasn't sure what it was about that commercial that changed his mind, but before he could think twice, his mouth moved and the words "Fine, I'll do it," came out and just like that, Vegeta was officially the new bodyguard of Miss. Bulma Briefs, current reining pop princess of the world.

He agreed to be at the airport in West City, the city where she lived during her down time, by the following afternoon. They had not discussed salary, but one of his conditions was that Justice, his partner and cherished Belgian Malinois, accompany him on this _job._ That part of the deal was non-negotiable.

Goku had naturally agreed to his terms and the two men agreed they would see each other the next day.

"Looks like we have a job again, boy," he said to Justice as he shut the TV off and began packing his things. "I know you're just as bored as I am sitting around rotting here." he added bitterly to the fawn Belgian Shepherd.

It had been six months since the incident.

Vegeta had been leading a platoon of men through the mountains, looking for an extremely dangerous terrorist group that called themselves the _Ginyu Force_. They were notorious for rigging the areas around their hidden bases or where they decided was their territory with dangerous explosives and land mines. They had received a reliable tip that their base was within the area and their mission had been to apprehend not only all the members of the _Ginyu Force_, but their leader, Captain Ginyu was especially dangerous and was wanted for interrogation with regards to his boss, a well-known dictator named Frieza.

Vegeta had sent Justice ahead of them to search out for land mines and other possible explosives. It had been late in the evening and they all had been exhausted, hungry and irritable. Justice had done his job and had indicated to go one way, but the way he was leading them down would have taken them a long way off, adding possibly an hour or more travel time to their final destination where they were supposed to set up camp that evening and await further instructions.

Twice, Justice had shown an aversion to going in that direction, but Vegeta had made an executive decision based off the pressure coming from his comrades and so they ignored Justice and went that way anyway, agreeing to be extra cautious seeing as the dog was indicating that there were explosives in the immediate area.

The next thing Vegeta knew, he'd heard an explosion so loud it pained his ears and gave him an instant headache. He'd felt the ground shake, Justice had leaped onto him, knocking him over and after that, the only thing he recalled was waking up in a hospital bed alone and back in his own country.

He had needed surgery to repair several broken ribs, his collar bone and remove shrapnel, but he would be fine. Justice had saved his life. Unfortunately, the dog had needed one of his front legs amputated at the shoulder, but he had made it through his surgery as well and it amazed Vegeta how quickly the dog had recovered and how little the loss of a front leg impeded him. He was still the same; high drive and willing to go back work. That was why they made a great team; they were essentially the same in that regard. Both were prone to working and training themselves into the ground without a break and both were going stir crazy now that their wounds had mostly healed.

Unfortunately, the rest of his men from his unit had been killed and they had been discovered the next day by a nearby platoon that had been sent out to search for them when they had not checked in when they were supposed to.

Guilt and shame had bombarded Vegeta to the point at which it nearly suffocated him at times. While he was thankful to be alive and he was grateful the military had used their resources to get Justice on the mend rather than just euthanizing him, he spent his days since being released from the hospital being bitter and wanting nothing more than to be redeployed so that he could to go back to work. Unfortunately, he was required to take a full year off for recovery, at the very least, and undergo weekly psychiatric evaluations that would hopefully clear him to be approved for redeployment.

He hated these therapy sessions and found them to be nothing more than a complete waste of time, but apparently they were mandatory if he ever wanted to go back into deployment. If the therapist did not clear him, who knew how long it would be before he was allowed back on the mission of stopping those people.

Vegeta sent his therapist a quick email cancelling all of his sessions until further notice, however he did leave behind appropriate contact information and let him in on where he was going and why. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a feeling that this job may be exactly what he needed to get him out of this depressive slump he'd been in. Therapy didn't seem to be working, so maybe putting it on hold for a few months would help him. Not to mention he was curious to meet the woman he had fantasized about in his youth.

Packed up and ready to leave with Justice about an hour later, Vegeta locked up his sparse apartment and called a cab to take them to the airport. It was very late, or early, depending on what kind of hours one kept. Once he had purchased his plane ticket and the airport staff had taken Justice away in his crate to be boarded on the plane, he settled himself down at one of the airport bars with his laptop and ordered a whiskey on the rocks to keep himself entertained until it was time for his flight to board and leave.

Goku had emailed him some further information with regards to his job description and duties as well as some background information on Bulma.

Apparently she had been stalked for a few months and then kidnapped recently. Nothing too terribly traumatic had happened to her and she had been quickly located, rescued and brought home. However the incident had left her very shaken up, especially since her captor had gotten away and was still out there somewhere. There was little to no information on him; he was not someone she knew personally and all they had to go on was a hotel room under a false name and a mediocre sketch that had been done by a sketch artist.

Goku had been shot in the shoulder at the time of her abduction and had undergone surgery, however he would likely make a full recovery in time. The wound was still fresh, as this all had happened about a week or so ago.

Vegeta vaguely remembered seeing it on the news while channel surfing through the celebrity gossip stations, but he had not given it much thought or attention. In fact, he very vaguely remembered inwardly rolling his eyes and assuming that Bulma must have had a new album coming out and this whole thing had been nothing more than a clever marketing ploy by the record label to drum up interest and increase album sales for the pop star. He had not given it enough attention at the time to notice or even realize that his former war partner had been not only employed as her personal bodyguard but also had been injured while in the line of duty.

He scrolled through the information and looked at the police photos of Bulma, who looked shaken up and distressed from the ordeal, but appeared to have been unharmed with the exception of a few bruises on her arms and around her wrists where she'd likely been tied up.

He studied her in the photos and mused at how much younger she looked without the flawless makeup and lighting that constantly surrounded her. She looked like a frightened child. If this _had _been a hoax, she clearly had not been privy to it… or she was a very good actress.

It was not long before he heard the announcement that his flight was boarding and so he gathered his things and headed to his gate.

As anticipated, he had arrived in the early afternoon hours.

"Kakarott," Vegeta smirked in greeting to his friend after he had acquired his luggage and customs had let him take Justice with him.

"Ouiji," Goku said, extending a hand and the two men shook hands. "Man it's been a long time!"

"It has," Vegeta nodded. "You look good despite the arm brace,"

"Thanks! So do you! You haven't changed at all!"

"Neither have you, surprisingly enough," Vegeta said. "I was expecting you to be fat now that you're all domesticated and such,"

"Fat? Nah! I still work out every day," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I have to. With the way Chi-Chi cooks, if I didn't, I _would _be! Plus I have to be in good shape if I'm looking out for Bulma. You should _see _the gym she has in her home!"

They left the airport and arrived shortly later at what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Vegeta and Justice followed Goku into the building.

"She's shooting her new video here." Goku said.

Vegeta grunted and he wasn't sure why he was so nervous to meet this girl, but he was. As they climbed the stairs, he caught himself smoothing out his clothes and running his hands through his hair. Should he have showered before coming here instead of coming straight from the airport? He supposed it didn't matter now.

As they walked in, they were assaulted with the sound of heavy bass and electronic music. They stood at the door quietly a moment, watching as Bulma was performing with a stripper pole and two half-naked, very well built male back up dancers dancing close to her.

As Vegeta watched and listened, it dawned on him that the catchy song was about having a threesome. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched her move and suggestively grind her hips into one of the dancers and the second one came in behind her, effectively sandwiching her between them; the erotic visual of the three of them pressed together and gyrating making him stiff already.

Vegeta turned to Goku and gave him a _look_.

"I know," he whispered sheepishly, looking uncomfortable himself. "She's super sweet though, I promise! _Nothing _like how she is in her videos."

Vegeta shook his head, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, making a point of _not _watching the scene in front of him. Maybe taking this job had been a bad idea. Although what did he expect? He couldn't recall ever seeing a video or photograph of her that wasn't provocative or racy. He just hoped Goku was right in that in real life she wasn't a constant temptress. If she wasn't, he just hoped he could manage to remain professional.

Someone suddenly cut the music and everyone froze; the gyrating and groping included.

A man who he assumed must have been the video director, walked up to Bulma and the two male dancers and seemed to be giving them feedback. Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed, but then happened to notice Goku standing at the very back of the room and without excusing herself, kicked off the stiletto shoes she was wearing and bounded across the floor towards them.

"Hey, we don't have time for visiting, we're already _way_ behind schedule!" The director shouted after her.

"I'll just be a _second,_" she said, continuing towards Goku and Vegeta.

She was wearing a backless black body suit with a high neck line and lace sleeves down to her wrists. She jumped up and gave Goku a hearty bear hug that made Vegeta raise an eyebrow at their obvious familiarity and he couldn't help but wonder if there was something _more _there between them.

Goku put her down after a moment and Vegeta found himself intrigued by how petite she was in person. She was shorter than he'd thought she'd be and while she was perfectly toned and had delicate curves, she still was all around much smaller than he would have ever guessed. It would take almost no effort for someone to grab her and snatch her if they wanted to.

"I'm _so _glad you're here!" She said. "I can't wait to be _done_. I'm exhausted and tired and this stupid bodysuit is itchy on my arms, but it's the only thing that will completely hide the stupid bruises on my arms and wrists. They keep making us redo the same thing over and over again!"

"Not trashy enough?" Goku joked.

"Apparently not," she shook her head. "Did you know the director of this video also directs porn?"

"You don't say," Vegeta deadpanned without thinking.

Bulma looked at him for the first time and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean, but apparently it's true. I didn't know _that!_"

"Well I guess it's too late now," Goku shrugged. "Look I know you're really busy, but this is Vegeta. He's my friend I was telling you about who's going to take over from me. I wanted to bring him by and have him meet you. He'll be leaving here with us and coming back to your place."

Bulma looked at him in assessment; he sure was handsome, she thought to herself and she wondered if he had a girlfriend. If he didn't, this may spell trouble for her.

"Hey!" The director shouted at them and clapped his hands three times to get Bulma's attention, distracting her from her thoughts. "We'd like to be finished shooting this thing at least some time _to-day!"_

"Alright, I'm coming!" She retorted. "Nice to meet you! I'll look forward to meeting you when I'm fully clothed and don't have seven hundred layers of make up on." She said to Vegeta, shaking his hand briefly and heading back to the set of the video.

As she made her way back, she could not help but look back over her shoulder to glance at Goku's very handsome replacement again. _Oh boy he's going to be trouble for me, I just know it, _she thought to herself_. _At least Goku was married and that made him off limits to her. Not to mention they had grown up and gone to school together. In her mind, he was like a big brother to her.

"Want a snack?" Goku asked him.

"Sure," he grunted, ready to leave the warehouse and get a proper meal somewhere.

"No, there's food here," Goku told him, indicating for him to follow, which he did. Beyond the curtained area of the video set was a large spread of food on a long table. "Help yourself. The food at these things is usually pretty good. There's also not much else to do. I usually remain with her while she's shooting these things. I made the exception today and left to come and pick you up, but generally, I stay and enjoy the food."

Vegeta grunted and watched his friend load his plate up and eventually followed suit.

They chatted and got caught up with one another the rest of the afternoon while waiting for Bulma's video to wrap. It was another few hours of trashy dancing and playing the same segments again over and over before they were finished, and Bulma called Goku into her change room.

"Where did you find _him?" _She asked as she began changing behind a screen.

"I told you, he's a good friend of mine. We went to military school together and were on deployment together for a while. Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, coming out from behind the screen wearing black fitted yoga pants and a pink t-shirt. "Just not what I was expecting. He's almost too good looking."

"What?" He objected. "You said to make sure my replacement was cute _and_ single."

"I was _joking!" _She snipped back, feeling her cheeks grow warm. In all fairness to Goku, she _had_ told him that. Though she didn't think he'd actually take her seriously as to have thought that was an actual requirement in order for a candidate to get the job.

"Well, look at it as a bonus," he shrugged. "Vegeta is single too, as far as I know; but he is the perfect candidate. He takes his work very seriously and to be honest, I would entrust him with mine and my own family's safety; he's a lot more serious and detail oriented than I am. You're in good hands, Bulma. Trust me. If I had any doubts about his dedication or ability to keep you safe, I wouldn't have called him."

Bulma wrinkled her nose as she tied her hair up and put it into a messy bun on top of her head. "I know you wouldn't, but _still…"_ she whined almost petulantly. "I don't want you to go."

"I know, I don't want to quit either, but this last incident really shook Chi-Chi up," he said. "I'll see if I can try and convince her to let me come back once this all blows over and I'm all recovered. Who knows, maybe Vegeta will be better than me and you won't want me back." He added with a wink.

"Fat chance," she snorted. "He's got some really big shoes to fill. Physically _and _figuratively."

"You'll be _fine,"_ he insisted. "It's not like you'll never see me again. I'll be around, just not working for you. Just make him feel welcome, give him the tour of your home; he'll love the gym you have, and don't be put off by his demeanour. He's not exactly the conversationalist. He's more of the…"

"Strong and silent type," she dead panned.

"Yea," he nodded. "That sounds about right!"

"Great," she sighed. "And what's with the dog?"

"Oh, Justice? Right, that's his K-9 partner and I forgot to tell you that if I wanted him to take this job, Justice had to be included," he said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I don't really know what happened, but Justice saved his life. Whatever happened, it's the reason he's on disability and not out in the field right now. I know he told me a bit, but I can't remember the specifics, but that's ok. It will make for a good conversation starter for you both. Hope it's okay he has a dog,"

"It's fine," she said. "Just so long as it doesn't destroy anything or bathroom in my home,"

"Oh, Justice won't," Goku said confidently. "He's so much more than your basic house pet. Plus I'm sure Vegeta will take care of him and make sure everything is fine."

"Alright then," she said. "I have no problem with it."

The three of them and Justice piled back into Goku's car. He tried to keep things light and keep a conversation going, but the ride back to Bulma's place ended up being more him talking to himself than anything else.

"Do you guys want to go out for a bite to eat first or just head home and settle in?" Goku asked. He was nervous that they had barely spoken a word to each other.

"It does not matter to me," Vegeta shrugged.

"I'm tired and would really like to just go home," Bulma admitted. "You guys can go out if you'd like."

"If you are going home, then I will turn in as well," Vegeta said.

"Sounds good," Bulma sighed. She was tired and not in the mood to go out and visit. She'd have to show Vegeta her home, help him get settled in and figure out where to put the dog.

Tired or not, her day apparently wasn't even close to finished, however she was relieved that Goku had found someone else so quickly to replace him and that this someone could stay with her. She knew it was stupid, but she really wanted the company; even if it was a complete stranger.

Since her abduction, she hated being alone. Goku had been kind enough to offer to stay with her right after it had happened and he had been released from the hospital, but she had declined his offer. It wasn't appropriate since he was married and while she was very good friends with Chi-Chi, and the other woman knew their relationship was strictly professional and platonic, she was more afraid of the media finding out about it and spinning some false story and she felt that was highly unfair to both Goku and Chi-Chi.

In the meantime, she had been living with her parents in her old room, who technically resided at the same place she did, only she'd had her own, private living space built years before because her mother's well-meaning coddling drove her insane.

She was the daughter of a revolutionary inventor; they were practically a monopoly for anything to do with modern day conveniences because no one else had rivalled her father's brilliance or had been able to replicate anything he had created. The fact that Bulma herself was as much a technological genius as her father, yet chose a life of fame and stardom in show business, drove both of her parents crazy and while they supported their daughter in her dreams of being a famous performer, they did not understand it and were patiently waiting for the day when she would grow tired of it and ask to join the company she was made to run.

Since the abduction, they had been putting a lot of pressure on her to retire and begin again with a new career in her father's company; something Bulma was not opposed to, but she loved her current life of fame and performing. In her mind, you only live once, why not do the things you wanted? Especially if one had the means to do so? She was a success all on her own without her father's influence or backing, and that meant something to her. When she decided she was tired of the attention, hectic and grueling schedules and no privacy, then she'd call it quits and join her father's company. She was only twenty-seven; why adult if you did not have to?

When everything had blown over somewhat with regards to her abduction, Goku had given her his notice, but told her he had the perfect replacement that would be able to reside with her if that was what she wanted. Initially, she'd been apprehensive about having a stranger move in with her, but if Goku trusted this man, she'd be willing to give him a chance.

-0-0-0-

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**The Popstar**_

_**Chapter 2**_

When they arrived at Capsule Corporation, Goku made a point of not lingering, leaving them to settle in and get to know each other, but indicated that he would be back in the morning to pick them up; Bulma had a rehearsal to go to.

They didn't speak to one another as they walked through the compound and took an elevator up to the upper level where she had her very own suite. She was more than thankful that they had managed to bypass her parents; her mother would have surely embarrassed her in front of Vegeta.

She unlocked her apartment and they walked inside. "Alright," Bulma sighed awkwardly after a long moment of silence and both of them standing there in the entryway and looking around at everything except for each other. It was a very open concept floor plan. "Would you like a tour?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Come with me," she said. "You can leave your things here and come back for them after,"

He grunted and followed her with Justice next to him.

She showed him the kitchen, which was immediately to the right. There was a decent-sized island that he assumed doubled as a kitchen table since she did not have one. Passed that was a spacious living room with a large flat screen TV and fire place. There was a large balcony too.

Bulma next showed him his room, which alone was nearly the size of his entire apartment. It was completely furnished with a queen-sized bed, a den with a love seat, recliner, beer fridge and large flat screen mounted on the wall. It had a giant washroom with a shower separate from a deep soaker tub with jets; beyond that was a large walk in closet that he estimated was the size of the spare bedroom in his apartment. There was also a spacious balcony with lounging chairs.

"_This_ is _my_ bedroom?" he asked in shock. The only thing missing, from what he could tell, was a kitchen.

"Uh huh," she shrugged nonchalantly. "If you think this is impressive, you should see _mine,"_

Vegeta nodded as he took in the almost obscene room that seemed to him like more of a suite than a bedroom.

"Come on," she said a moment later. "I'll show you the rest of the place,"

Bulma showed him the gym next. Goku had been right, he _did_ appreciate the gym.

"This is impressive," he said in approval. "I may workout in here whenever I wish?"

"Pretty much," she shrugged. "I spend a lot of time in here too. Especially as of lately. I have a trainer who comes almost every day and in the evenings I've started taking kick boxing."

Vegeta snorted and shook his head. Why did every female choose kick boxing as their combat method of choice?

"What?" she asked with a frown. "I was kidnapped, you know; and I was powerless to stop it from happening. I think taking self-defence is a really good idea."

"You are right," he agreed with a nod. "It is a good idea, however, I would not choose kick boxing if I were you; or at the very least, not limit yourself with just relying on that."

Bulma sighed, annoyed that he was not impressed. "Maybe, but for now, I'm taking kick boxing."

"When you are ready to learn the art of _actual combat_, let me know. I can teach you how to handle yourself so that if anyone touched you, they would regret it the rest of their days," he said, exiting the gym and ready to get on with the rest of the tour. He was tired and was thinking a nap would do him good.

Bulma scowled at him, but turned the lights off in the gym and closed the door. She showed him the kitchen and gave him the _rules_ about labeling everything appropriately and not eating her things. He chuckled at her, but did not argue with the ridiculousness of it.

"And everything else that way," she said, pointing to the other side of the apartment behind a closed set of foggy glass French doors. "Is _my_ living area. Do you need a tour of it?"

"Might be a good idea," he nodded.

Bulma brought him with her into her side of the suite. He realized that she had not been joking when she'd told him that hers were even bigger than his.

He dropped Justice's leash and let him go to sniff and familiarize himself with the area.

"Umm, he's not going to like mark everywhere, is he?" she asked, watching as Justice began sniffing every nook and cranny of her apartment.

"Absolutely not," he scoffed, almost insulted. "He is working. I want him to know the scent of you and your place so that if anyone has been here that should not be, he will know,"

"Okay and what happens if I bring a guy or a boyfriend home with me?" she asked, wondering how that would work.

"Then you let me know and it will not be a problem," he answered. "If they are invited, then it is not as though they do not belong here. Why? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Bulma turned and glared at him. "I don't see what that has to do with anything,"

"If you have a boyfriend, it would be ideal for him to meet Justice. I would like to meet him so that I know who he is and we both do not decide he is an imposter that has no business being here," he answered seriously.

"I didn't think of that," she said, her offence at his personal questions fading. Goku had been right, he was very serious about his job. "No, I don't have a boyfriend and I don't typically just bring _guys_ home, despite what the tabloids would like for you to believe."

"What you do with your spare time and with whom is of no concern to me," he answered professionally. "My only interest is making sure that no one who does not belong here ends up in here and that you are safe while out and about. If I happen to miss something off here, Justice will not and he will let me know."

"Right," she nodded. "Sorry. I'm just not used to having to be so open about my private life."

Vegeta gave her a funny look. Her whole entire life was an open book. It was on the newsstands at the supermarkets and gas stations; it was all over the internet and the gossip stations.

"I _know_, that probably sounds funny coming from me," she rolled her eyes. "In actuality, only like an eighth of what you read is true,"

"I figured as much," he said, though he wasn't one for perusing celebrity gossip in his spare time. "I know this will be a difficult adjustment, but you will need to communicate with me. I will need to know of your whereabouts at all times. I will need to have access of your agendas and schedules. If you decide to leave for any reason, you must let me know."

"I know," she sighed. She hated that her life had come to this. Though it wouldn't be a problem. She was truthfully terrified of going out alone on her own. "Don't worry, I won't be even wanting to go out on my own for a while."

"Good," he nodded and began to follow her as she quickly gave him a tour of her place. It was decorated in warm colours, but with the exception of all the records displayed on the walls of all her albums she had released and a few magazine covers that had been framed, her place was almost as impersonal and sparse as his own. He appreciated that it was likely because she was never home enough to enjoy her own space.

He grunted and stopped to look at her first album cover. She couldn't have been any older than seventeen or eighteen at the time, but she looked younger. Even now; that album had to have been at least nine or ten years old and she really didn't look that much different in that she had barely aged since that album had been released.

"Do you listen to my music?" she asked with a smile, noticing that he was admiring her wall.

"No," he answered plainly and moved on.

She frowned at him.

He noticed that there was a piano in the living room area. "Do you play?" he asked.

"A bit," she shrugged. "I was trying to learn a while ago because I wanted to try writing my own stuff, but I didn't have time to practice and get really good and then none of the producers seemed to be interested and told me it was a waste of time, so I kinda gave it up. I might try again one day when I'm not so crazy busy."

"Hmmn," he grunted. "What a pity,"

"I know, but that's the way it is," she shrugged, watching him head for her balcony to look out the massive windows. "I have to do what my label wants me to do. They have their marketing plans and apparently an easy listening album isn't what they want."

"Why is your balcony door open?" he asked, looking out onto the huge veranda, promptly changing the subject. There appeared to be a hot tub and fire pit there as well as a few lounging chairs for sun tanning and a table with six chairs.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I must have left it open when I left. It gets warm in here sometimes, so I like to leave it open."

"Not anymore, you don't," he said, abruptly shutting it and locking the sliding door.

Bulma sighed, not appreciating being told what to do, but didn't argue with him. "Well, I need to take a shower. I'm not sure what you want to do, but I'll order some food after. Is there anything specific you'd like me to get?"

"Order whatever you want," he said, turning to head towards the door of her place. "I am going to have a shower and a nap. I will eat whatever you decide to order."

Justice skipped after him and he closed the door to her place behind him.

A few hours later, a freshly showered Vegeta emerged from his room looking for something to eat.

"There's Chinese food in the fridge," he heard from across the room and noticed for the first time that Bulma was sitting in the living room on her own with a glass of wine. The TV was on, but the volume was extremely low and she had the captions turned on.

He helped himself to some food and chose to join her in the living room at the opposite end of the couch.

She was still wearing her fitted yoga pants and pink t-shirt, but she'd showered. Her face was makeup free and he was blown away yet again by how _young _she looked without it. She wasn't much younger than he was and she could still easily pass for an eighteen year old. Her hair was still wet and was piled high in a bun on top of her head. Even from where he was sitting, he could smell the delicate, feminine scent of whatever she'd washed herself with.

Yes, even dressed down and makeup free, she was still a sight to behold.

"Have some wine," she said, pointing at the bottle.

"I will pass," he said.

"Why?" she frowned.

"Because I am on duty and it would be unprofessional," he answered.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere and I doubt anyone will break in, so have some," she shrugged and then realized how stupid it was that she had to have someone physically staying with her because she was afraid to be on her own, even in the comfort of her own home.

He did not reply, but watched as she got up and came back with an empty wine glass for him. "I guess since I'm your boss, technically, you have my permission and you're off duty," she said to him, filling his glass and putting it down in front of him.

Vegeta grunted, but did not object further. Bulma turned the volume up on the TV and they silently watched a mindless reality TV show as Vegeta ate and Bulma enjoyed a glass of wine.

"Tell me about what happened to you." He said pointedly once he was about half way through his meal. The TV show was so utterly ridiculous it was making his brain hurt.

"I'd rather not," she said after a long pause.

"Why not?"

Bulma frowned at him. "Because it was frightening and I don't like to think about it or about what _might _have happened if they hadn't found me. Plus I just met you. I don't even know you, and it's personal."

Vegeta stared at her a moment. "Because I would like specifics on who exactly I am supposed to be looking out for and protecting you from. _That _iswhy,"

"Oh," she commented, bringing her knees up to her chest, feeling stupid. That did make a lot of sense. She put the TV on mute. "I'm sorry, I know it probably all sounds stupid to you considering you're in the military and were on deployment. What happened though, whether minor in your eyes, really, _truly _frightened me.

"Goku tried his best. He's been with me since almost the beginning of my career. He's one of my best friends since as far back as I can remember. I trust him with my life and he still managed to get seriously hurt. I already have a very difficult time trusting people, so having to lose him so soon after something like this happening to me and having to trust someone new with my life, who I've only just met a couple of hours ago, is really hard for me; so please bear with me, I'm not ungrateful you're here or trying to be difficult. I'm just having a hard time in general right now. I am afraid of going out and I am afraid being alone, even though I know that's stupid when I am at home. "

"I do not think it is stupid for you to be shaken up after something like that," he said, realizing that he perhaps needed to slow down and handle her more carefully. After all, she was a civilian, not a seasoned veteran used to going through debriefings after every incident. "You've never encountered something like what you did, from what I understand; correct?"

"No, never," she confirmed.

"So I am sure you are sufficiently traumatized from it. I do not mean to come off as being harsh or unsympathetic towards what happened to you," he said. "However when you are ready, I would like to discuss it. The more I know, the easier it will make my job. _That _is the reason behind all the questions. I will not judge you and I can assure you, I will never reveal anything to the press if that is what you are worried about."

"Right, I understand that," she nodded appreciatively. "Umm ok. Well, the person started sending creepy and threatening letters to me a few months before acting on anything. They claimed that they follow me to every event I attend, locally. As they began to escalate, I started getting apprehensive about going out, but of course, I don't have much of a choice. I need to be at the studio, I need to attend rehearsals. At one point I was shooting a video. I'm so busy and worn out, Vegeta, I don't even know what day of the week it is half the time.

"At first the letters were a little creepy, in that he claimed he was in love with me and that we were meant to be together. I of course never responded; but then they began to escalate. He started claiming that lyrics of my songs were a clear sign we were meant for each other because he felt they related to him or that I was speaking out directly to him through my music. If anything, it was kind of funny because I don't write any of my own music. I show up at the studio and it's given to me. I have very little creative control over anything I put out there," she explained.

"And nothing was ever done to figure out who this person was when this all started?"

"Not really, no," she shrugged. "I get cards and letters from wackos all the time! They usually write me once or twice and that's it or the persistent ones usually just give up after a few months. It's never been an issue. We just assumed he was some other lonely guy with a celebrity crush that would eventually grow bored and move on. Like all the rest."

Vegeta shook his head. "And now? Do you have any idea who he is? Has he tried to contact you?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea who he is. Until I was abducted, I had never seen this man before in my life, which angered him because apparently he claims he's been at every local function or performance or public appearance I make. When I was with him, he said I brushed against his hand in a busy crowd once.

"Apparently, and for the life of me I cannot remember this event, believe me, I have wracked my brain _trying _to remember this, but he claims that I was shaking hands with a bunch of fans on my way to an autograph signing. This was about a week or two before he abducted me. Anyway, I apparently embarrassed him because I was on my way in, shaking hands with fans along the fence; this I do remember from that specific event, and according to him, I deliberately skipped him but shook everyone else's hand."

Vegeta frowned in confusion at her account. "What do you mean, skipped him?"

"Like apparently I went down the line, shaking _everyone's _hand right up to the person next to him, skipped over him, and then shook hands with the person on the other side of him and everyone else down the line of fans," she explained. "Like I don't know why I would have skipped someone. If I had, it certainly wasn't intentional. If it was because he said or did something to make me uncomfortable, I'm sure I'd remember, but I don't remember him, I don't remember skipping anyone or choosing to _not _shake someone's hand."

"Did you get distracted perhaps and look away or stop to converse with one of your other associates that was with you so it was misinterpreted as you avoiding him?" He asked.

"Maybe?" She shrugged. "I don't know! Anything is possible and I did wonder that, but again, I _don't _remember! It's hectic down there, you'll see! It's loud and people are cramming in to get a glimpse of you or to touch you. They're shouting at me and I hear my name being called from every which direction, there's cameras flashing no matter where I look and it's blinding at times. It's exhausting and stressful! What you said, is the only logical thing that I can think of, because I did think of that and did say that when I was with him, but he insisted I did it on purpose and he was embarrassed and mortified and that was why he took action and abducted me. He wanted to remind me that he exists since I _so rudely ignored _him, as he put it."

Vegeta shook his head. "This person is not normal," he said.

"No, he's not. He's scary," she said. "Nothing happened," she added quickly. "He didn't try to hurt me or anything."

"Not that he had much time," he said. "He was likely trying to build your trust and make you feel comfortable enough that when you still turned down his advances after a few more days, he would likely then resort to violence."

Bulma shuddered. "No, he was alright. He grabbed me by my upper arms and shook me a few times for not remembering who he was or not apologizing to him for snubbing him that time, but when I _finally_ apologized for it, he was better. I have a feeling I was drugged a lot of the time too. I slept a lot."

"And you are certain…"

"Oh yea, no. He didn't do anything to me," she shook her head. "I was fully clothed in the clothes I had been abducted in the entire time. The only thing he removed was my shoes."

"That you are aware of,"

"Please don't make me over analyze this," she said, burying her head in her hands and taking a deep breath as she began to feel the anxiety of it all creeping back up over her. "I don't think anything happened to me. I went for a physical after the fact and aside from a few bruises, the only harm done was that I'm afraid to go anywhere on my own, be here on my own and I now have nightmares of being kidnapped again _and _having bad things happen to me because if it happens a second time, he'll be angry and I wouldn't put it passed him to hurt me."

"It will not happen a second time," Vegeta said confidently. "I will make sure of that,"

Bulma smiled at him. "I believe you. Thank you."

"Do you have any of his previous letters that he sent you?"

"No, Yamcha turned them over to the authorities," she shook her head.

"Who is Yamcha?" He asked.

"He's my manager slash ex-boyfriend," she answered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and gave her an unimpressed look.

"Oh no," she shook her head and waved her hands. "It wasn't him, he had nothing to do with it. It was actually him that was the one who figured out where I was and helped me get home as quickly as I did,"

"Right," he snorted. "How convenient," he grunted. Something about this did not add up. Some crazed fan had abducted her, held her hostage a few days, but made no ransom demand or did any harm to her. She could not recall ever seeing or meeting this person and it was her _ex _who had found her after three days when no one else could, not even the authorities. Once again, the thought that this was nothing more than a clever marketing ploy from the record label crossed his mind, but he could not detect any dishonesty from Bulma. She seemed genuinely traumatized. Could it be possible she had been the only person unaware of the fact that her abduction had possibly been cleverly orchestrated? "And you are certain he would not do something like this to you out of spite because you two are not together anymore?"

"Oh no, not at all. We haven't been together for years," she brushed off. "We never even really broke up. We just sort of evolved into really good friends. He would never do anything to hurt me."

"If you say so," he shrugged, though made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

"You'll meet him tomorrow at the rehearsal," she told him. "He'll be there."

"Good," Vegeta nodded. He was interested in meeting this manager slash _ex _boyfriend of hers. "One other thing, what did this person look like?"

"Hmmm he's fairly tall, in really good shape," she started. "Bald. I didn't get a name from him. He never gave me his name. Even in the letters, he signed it as just T."

"Any tattoos? Scars? Facial hair?"

"Not really," she shook her head. "He had what looked like a faded tattoo of an eye on his forehead, but I couldn't really tell for certain. It's not that clear and looks like maybe he was trying to have it removed. Other than that, he's just a buff bald guy. Not bad looking. Like not someone I would be immediately suspicious of if I saw him or bumped into him on the street. The room curtains were drawn the whole time, so it was dark."

"And it was West City Hotel?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I don't remember the name he used, but it turned out to be fake. Like a name that belonged to some old hermit that lives on a private island somewhere."

"Did they follow that up?" Vegeta asked.

"I think so," she shrugged. "Yamcha said it was a dead end, as the guy never leaves the island. Apparently the old guy claimed he didn't know who I was and didn't know of anyone matching the description of the man I described."

"Hmmn," Vegeta grunted. He would find time to look into this further. Something about it was not sitting right with him. "If you think of anything you think might be important, let me know."

"I will," she nodded. "Thank you for being here."

They went back to watching mindless reality TV for a while before turning into their separate rooms for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**The Popstar**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning, Bulma and Vegeta were both up early and ready to start the day. Bulma in runners and tight fitting, but comfortable yoga pants and velour hoodie and Vegeta in a black v-neck t-shirt and black fitted cargo pants that made Bulma look twice.

No matter how she tried to reason or ignore it, she could simply _not _get over how handsome he was. It was a good thing he wasn't a flirt or she knew she'd be in trouble. He was all business, but the way he looked and carried himself was nearly irresistible to her. For someone who was off work on an injury, he sure hadn't let that keep him from maintaining a perfect physique, from what she could tell anyway. She'd definitely have to talk him into hot tubbing with her at some point, she reasoned as she followed him off of the elevator and to Goku's car, where he was already waiting for them.

Vegeta opened the car door to let Justice in and turned to her to let her in first and she blushed, hoping he had not caught her checking him out and essentially mentally undressing him.

Though how could she not! The way she reasoned it, he was dressed professionally for duty, but did he have to look so delectable? Especially when she'd essentially just rolled out of bed to show up at this rehearsal so looked far from her best. She hadn't slept well, as usual since her abduction.

Vegeta quickly looked away from her, uncomfortably. He'd felt her heated gaze on him and was embarrassed by the confirmation that she had been obviously ogling him from behind. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or annoyed so he ignored it.

Goku made small talk with them as he took them to a concert hall where Bulma would be performing in two weeks. The rehearsal took all day. It was long, boring and Vegeta was about ready to resign at that point.

He was tired of hearing the same songs over and over again, didn't like the way some of the other male dancers were so handsy with Bulma while in between performing. He didn't like how the choreographer spoke to her either; she looked great to him and after a few hours he truthfully wondered how she could do this for a living?

"Vegeta, this is Yamcha, my manager," she introduced them when she was finally done.

The two men shook hands. "Yamcha, this is Vegeta, my new bodyguard,"

"Right, you'd mentioned that Goku was finding you a replacement. Nice to meet you," Yamcha said.

"Likewise," Vegeta replied.

"Will you excuse us a moment?" Yamcha asked and dragged Bulma away and to the side. "What's with the dog?"

"That's Justice," Bulma said. "He's his retired military dog and is present to help with surveillance."

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive?" Yamcha asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not to mention pointless seeing as it only has 3 legs?"

"No," Bulma shrugged. "Any extra help the better. I feel safe having him in my appartment at night incase there is a break in or something. Plus he saved Vegeta's life!"

"Isn't that touching," Yamcha commented, though was not impressed. "Wait, he's _living_ with you?"

"For now, yes," she nodded, though had paused a moment before answering, fully aware that Yamcha would not approve.

"I think that's a bit much," he said sourly. "I would have stayed if you wanted me to,"

"I know, and I did consider it, but decided against it because I thought it would be too awkward given our history," she replied, looking down. "Not to mention, you said I was making far too much out of this and that I was over reacting," she reminded him.

"I know, I was wrong to under estimate the effect something like that may have had on you, I'm sorry," he apologized. "But you'd rather have a stranger come move in with you than to ask me to stay? That hurts, B."

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Yamcha, but I feel a lot better having someone stay with me. He's a good friend of Goku's so not just some random guy. If Goku trusts him, I will trust him."

"It wasn't even like they took you from your home," he pointed out.

"No, but I'm still extremely shaken up by all of this and you keep brushing it off like it's not that big of a deal," she snipped at him resentfully. "I also asked you to cancel all of my commitments until further notice and you refused, so you're not exactly my favourite person right now."

"I understand, but keeping yourself busy is what you need right now," he said. "I know it probably doesn't feel that way, but trust me."

Bulma rolled her eyes. This was a big reason why they had not remained together romantically as a couple. Yamcha was sweet, but he was sometimes completely clueless or oblivious to how she felt about things, nor did he _really _listen to her when she spoke. His motto in life was _onward and upward. _

The reason why she had kept him as a manager after their split was because he was good at it. He was aggressive in promoting her and making sure she had good exposure. However, she had been working nearly nonstop for the last ten years and she was growing more and more exhausted with the hectic schedule she kept. It hadn't bothered her in her late teens and early twenties, but she was approaching thirty in a few years. Not that thirty was old, but she was beginning to notice that the gruelling schedule was beginning to really wear on her. She couldn't do it like she used to and this recent incident with being kidnapped by an over obsessed fan had given her second thought as to whether or not she even wanted to continue on at this pace or in this career at all.

Truthfully, the idea of leaving it all behind and working with her father and living a normal life was slowly becoming more and more appealing to her; not that she was ready to admit that to anyone, let alone herself just yet.

"I'll keep the commitments that are booked for the next little while, but after this show, I'm going on hiatus," she told him.

"You can't!" He objected. "You have several other major commitments, not to mention you're slated to record one more album, it's in your contact. See, this is why you _need_ me. Without me, you'd take some long hiatus and get yourself sued for not holding up to your contractual obligations." Yamcha grinned.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be over booked and over worked," she pointed out.

"Seriously?" He huffed.

"Look, I know you mean well and you're good at what you do and in this industry, non exposure for a few months could damage my career for good, but I'm _tired _Yamcha. I need a break. Is there any way I can even take a few months off and then record my next album?"

"I'm not sure, but if you're that insistent about it, I'll enquire about it for you,"

"Please do," was all she said as she went back to Vegeta, who had been discreetly listening to them bicker. Once again, his gut suspicions told him that Yamcha might have known something about this supposed abduction. "Alright, I am exhausted and ready to go home."

"Remember, tomorrow you're here again _early _in the morning and in the afternoon you have that photo shoot for _Vogue_. I already scheduled a housekeeper to come by and an interior designer to stage your place first thing in the morning because you wanted the shoot at your place. The day after that will be the actual interview, which will also be held at your home as per your request. See? I listen to you,"

"Ugh," she groaned. "I completely forgot about that. Did you manage get the list of questions they're asking me yet?"

"No, they haven't sent them yet. I can call and ask again." He shook his head.

"Please do; I don't want to talk about my abduction at all," she said.

"Well when I asked last for the interview questions, I did mention that you were not comfortable discussing it at this time," he told her.

"Thank you," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Bulma followed Vegeta down to the car that was waiting for them. He motioned for her to stay where she was and went around the front to speak with the driver.

A moment later, he nodded at her and she climbed into the back seat.

Vegeta sat in the seat next to her and Justice crawled in between them, half laying on Vegeta's lap.

Bulma couldn't help but snicker at the dog. "Big bad, scary army dog but he sure loves to cuddle his daddy, huh," she teased.

Vegeta grunted. "He's a pain in the ass with no concept of personal space."

She shook her head at his tone. Though he sounded and looked completely put out, she noticed him stroking the dog's shoulder. "Can I pet him?"

"Sure,"

Bulma cautiously put her hand out for him to sniff and after a moment, Justice bobbed his head back, almost swatting her hand away with his muzzle. She frowned at him and did not attempt again to pet him, assuming that meant that he did not want to be touched. A moment later though, he shifted his weight and practically threw himself down into her lap and brought his head right up; it was resting on her chest, but he was looking right up at her, staring expectantly at her as though expecting something.

"Alright then," Bulma said, looking down at him, unsure how to interpret his behaviour.

"He wants you to pet him," Vegeta clarified.

"Such a strange dog," she mused as she stroked the side of his neck carefully. "He's kind of scary even when he does want affection."

"They are weird dogs," Vegeta agreed. "Should not be owned by anyone. However I will have nothing else ever again."

"Hmmm," she smiled, at Justice. "Well, hopefully one day he'll grow on me enough that I won't be scared shitless by him."

"If you are no threat, you have no reason to be afraid of him," Vegeta said.

Bulma nodded and continued to pet the dog. As she laid back in her seat, and began staring out the window, she frowned. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Back to your home," Vegeta replied, not looking back at her, but looking out of his own window.

"Why are we going this this way?" She asked. "Driver?"

"I told him to go another route," Vegeta said.

"But this way will take us forever at this hour with traffic and such," she complained. She was tired and just wanted to get home as quickly as possible and get a good nights rest seeing as tomorrow would be just as hectic.

"Sometimes the longer, less practical route is the safer one," he snapped at her, shooting her a dirty look.

"Sorry," she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm beyond exhausted and just want to get home as soon as possible."

Vegeta was quiet for about a minute. "Seeing as there is someone out there who was making a point of following your every move, succeeded in abducting you and _may _be still out there planning to try again, I think it is advisable to make your daily routine as unpredictable as possible."

Bulma shrugged. He wasn't wrong, actually it was good thinking, but she was too tired to care at the moment. "It's fine,"

They were quiet the rest of the ride back to Bulma's place. They both thanked the driver and made their way inside.

Unfortunately, this time they could not bypass her mother.

"Bulma, dear!" Her mother cooed. "Who's your handsome guest?"

"Oh god," Bulma groaned under her breath. "I'm sorry in advance," she said to Vegeta discreetly, over her shoulder. "Hello, mother. This is Vegeta, he's Goku's replacement and staying with me for a little while until things blow over."

"That's _right!_ Goku did mention he may not be coming back to work for you when he was better, the poor young man, I so liked him," Mrs. Briefs said. "No matter, anyone recommend by Goku is a friend of the Briefs. Welcome, young man! My husband and I cannot thank you enough for staying with and accompanying our daughter. That whole incident was so upsetting for all of us, Bulma especially. I know my husband and I don't understand her desire to keep doing what she does; she has a reliable, _safe _job waiting here for her within her father's company, but she won't hear of it. Even _after _what happened! The poor thing slept in her old bedroom in our home-"

"Thanks, mom," Bulma interrupted her. "But I've had a long day, I'm exhausted and have to be up early tomorrow and I'm sure Vegeta is looking forward to some down time on his own."

"Right, of course," she agreed. "Be sure to come down for dinner sometime soon, your father and I would love to get to know Vegeta and his furry companion better,"

"Will do," Bulma said quickly, heading for the elevator before her mother attempted to strike up another conversation.

"If you want a large space to play with and run your dog, no one here uses the tennis courts anymore," Mrs. Briefs added.

"Good to know," Vegeta said. "I will take that into consideration. It was nice to meet you."

"Have a good night!" Mrs. Briefs said as they entered the elevator and the doors shut.

Bulma took a deep breath and sighed heavily as they began to move up. "Sorry," she apologized.

"No need to apologize. Your mother seems nice," he said.

"Oh she is," Bulma reassured him. "She can just be a little intense is all and I'm too tired to visit right now."

"Understandable," he nodded.

"If you don't mind, maybe we can have dinner with them this weekend if I can find some down time," she suggested. "Nothing fancy or formal, just they would probably like to meet you and get to know you so they're comfortable with who is staying with me. They were really concerned when Goku quit, but were so happy when he reassured them that he found someone that he knew well to take his place."

Vegeta simply nodded. He wasn't comfortable with the whole _family dinner_ affair, but if it made her parents feel better, he could understand that and would do it. "Sure, we can do that."

"Great," Bulma said between a yawn. "I'll let her know and I'll go through my schedule and figure out a time."

They made it up to Bulma's suite finally.

When they entered Bulma's place, Vegeta commanded Justice to stay with Bulma in the hall and raised his gun and walked in first. "Wait out here," he said to her.

"I'm sure it's _fine,"_ she whined, rolling her eyes.

"Says the woman who leaves her balcony doors wide open day and night," he retorted, siding the door in question loudly for emphasis. He walked swiftly through the main suite and then then through her living space before coming back to the door. "You can come in," he said.

Bulma and Justice walked into the suite and Vegeta locked the door.

"Su," Vegeta said to Justice, pointing to Bulma's living space and the dog took off down the hall, sniffing the corners, couches, tables, everything as Vegeta closely watched him work.

"Don't you think you're being a bit excessive?" She asked irritably. She was tired and just wanted to take a hot bath with a glass of wine and go to bed.

"No," he grunted. "I am doing my job."

"How will he know if someone was in here?" She asked. "And how will you know?"

Vegeta frowned at her. "Just let us work and you can do whatever it is you want once we've cleared the area."

Bulma sighed in frustration and leaned against the door frame of her apartment. Goku hadn't been kidding when he'd told her that Vegeta was meticulous and took his job seriously. While deep down she was impressed, she wasn't in the mood right now to have to wait to turn in.

A few minutes later, Justice came back into view. His tail wagging and he was panting happily and doing what looked to be a happy dance in front of Vegeta, who tossed a tennis ball on a string down the hall and into the main suite area, out of Bulma's living space.

"All clear," he said, walking passed her. "You may do as you wish. Leave your patio door closed."

"Fine," she sighed. "It gets so hot in here though,"

"Then invest in air conditioning," he deadpanned. "It's not like you cannot afford it."

"But I _hate _air conditioning," she whined. "Then it will _always _be too cold in here."

Vegeta sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation as he counted to ten. "Then I may as well go home and leave you to your own devices,"

"Well really, Vegeta," she objected. "My apartment is like _hundreds _of feet from the ground. Who in the right mind is going to be able to get in here?"

"Someone who is insane enough to abduct someone they are obsessed with," he said. "Do not underestimate him. You may think I am being over paranoid, but I have seen how sick people behave under desperation. There are no lengths they will not go to ensure they get what it is they are after. It would not take much effort to get a ladder or toss up a rope and climb into your balcony. Don't think it is possible? I will gladly go outside and prove you wrong."

"_Okay _Captain Commando! I get it! Thank you for being so diligent and taking my safety so seriously," she sighed. "Can I please turn in for the evening now that we've established my place hasn't been invaded by crazy obsessive fans?"

Vegeta glared at her a moment but decided it wasn't worth the effort arguing with her. "Good night," he said, leaving her and closing her door behind him.

He was going to work out until he passed out.

-0-0-0-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Vegeta woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast wafting into his bedroom. His stomach growled and he rolled over, expecting to feel Justice beside him, but he was nowhere to be found. He'd slept with the door open, just in case anything happened and he would hopefully hear it.

Grumbling, he got out of bed, putting on a pair of black loose pants and a grey t shirt before venturing out into the main area. He frowned at the scene in front of him.

Bulma was in the kitchen at the stove with her hair piled up on top of her head in a very messy bun, wearing a crop top and very short cotton shorts that didn't even cover the bottom of her ass. Justice was sitting dutifully beside her, waiting for her to either give him something or drop something on the floor.

"Please do not feed the dog," he said.

"Well good morning to you too!" She said, turning slightly to look at him over her shoulder. She looked absolutely adorable despite her dishevelled appearance and he opted to look away. "I wasn't,"

He rolled his eyes at her as he took a seat on one of the bar stools at the island, knowing she was lying, but didn't challenge her on it. In all fairness, he hadn't told her not to feed Justice, so he would give her a free pass on it this time.

"Would you like some coffee? Or I have orange juice too, or would you like both?" She asked, making an effort to not stare at him. How was it he looked so good after simply rolling out of bed, she wondered. It wasn't fair!

"Both please," he said. "Justice, go lay down."

Justice left Bulma's side and plunked himself down on his bed, which was conveniently located on the right side of the room of the room where he could easily keep watch of the door, the balcony, and the entrances of both Bulma and Vegeta's separate suites.

"He's pretty well trained, huh?" She observed.

"He is," he nodded.

"How do you take your coffee?" She asked.

"Black."

Somehow that didn't surprise her. She poured him both a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice and placed them both in front of him. "So have you had him a long time?" She asked.

"Since he was about six months of age," Vegeta replied.

"So you trained him yourself?"

"The majority of his training, yes."

"That's super cool!" Bulma chewed the inside of her cheek. Trying to make conversation with him was like pulling teeth. "So, what is he trained mostly in? Like search and rescue?"

"More than that," he replied. "Much more specialized. Justice is mainly a bomb detection dog, but he is trained for dual purpose. He will take down perceived threats, which is why I have him with me for this job. He is a very valuable asset and weapon, _not_ a pet."

"Interesting," she nodded. "And he's good at what he does?"

"He is the best," Vegeta nodded.

"Is he your first?"

"Second," he grunted. "My first was a female German Shepherd, passed down to me from another handler who was on leave for injury."

"What happened to her?"

"She retired," he replied. "Her handler was not able to return to service, so he applied to adopt her when she was eligible for retirement, should she make it. Not all last that long or are suitable for civilian life after deployment. She was a very stable, solid temperament dog, so she was able to go back to him."

"Aww, that's nice," Bulma smiled. "Was that hard for you?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "I applied for a second dog almost immediately and ended up with numbnuts over there. We've been together ever since,"

"Sounds almost like you're talking about a relationship," she joked.

"It _is _a relationship," he said. "I trust him with my life, he trusts me for some reason. He's never let me down. Unfortunately I cannot say the same."

Bulma was quiet a long moment, sensing she'd hit a nerve because he did not elaborate further. "I didn't know what you like for breakfast, so I made a little bit of everything. Come help yourself," she said, handing him a plate.

"You did not have to go through all the trouble," he said, taking the plate and getting up to serve himself.

"Well don't get used to it," she chuckled. "I normally don't have time to do all of this. I was up early anyway and I just wanted to thank you for taking this job on such short notice, I'm very appreciative and I wanted to apologize for being whiney and ungrateful last night."

"No need," he said feeling uncomfortable with her apology and effort. "It cannot be easy for you inviting a stranger into your home after what happened; not to mention not only am I asking you to drastically change some of your regular habits, but you are used to Kakarott and his way of doing things."

"I am," she nodded, glad that he didn't seem to perceive her as a high maintenance whiney thing. "Say, why do you call Goku Kakarott anyway?"

"Inside joke from military school," he shrugged. "Turned into a nickname out on the field and I've always called him that."

Bulma nodded as she watched him eat and not elaborate any further. "Do you have a girlfriend or a wife or is it just you and Justice?"

"That is not your business," he grunted.

"Well, you asked me first!"

"That is different," he said. "I was asking because it is my job to know who is in your trusted inner circle. Do not forget; I am not your friend or companion. I have a job to do."

Bulma rolled her eyes and went back to eating her pancakes. He may be sinfully handsome, but sure wasn't much of a conversationalist, she'd give him that. Bulma was a social butterfly and typically got along with and loved to visit with everyone. If he was going to be about as friendly as a porcupine and keep her at arm's length, it was going to be very difficult for her to learn to trust him.

"I am single," he said finally, sounding like he was reluctant to tell her anything to do with his personal life. "It is just me and Justice."

"There, was that so hard?" She teased.

Vegeta glared at her. "My line of work does not allow for me to cultivate close relationships."

"I could see that," she nodded. "My line of work makes it very hard to find or enter a relationship as well."

Vegeta snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you want, but not everyone wants a life being constantly followed by the paparazzi and having every outing or event documented and publicized, which I respect," she told him. "Or I've been out with men who are very threatened by my success and while they were drawn to me in the beginning, they don't like anyone else being drawn to me or looking at me so they want me to quit. _Or _they're only interested in my money and fame; _or _they have preconceived notions about who I really am, thanks to the tabloids, and then they're disappointed."

"Why disappointed?" He asked with a frown as he began eating his scrambled eggs.

"Because my persona of a sex driven minx isn't who I am in real life," she said. "They either think that's what they want and then get all possessive and pissy over my performances, photo shoots and videos and start getting bossy and think they have a say _or _they want exactly that and get bored when they realize that when I'm not working, I just want to veg."

"Well to be fair, you or your _team _does market you as such," he said carefully.

"I know," she shrugged. "Oh well. It's their loss."

"And which category did your ex-boyfriend slash manager fit under?" He asked with an evil grin.

"Oh, so you can be nosy ask me personal questions that don't pertain to your job but when I ask you questions about you, you won't answer them?" She teased.

Vegeta grunted. She had him there. "I have not ruled him out as a suspect, therefore it _is _pertinent."

"Oh my god, Vegeta he's not a suspect! And you are _not _a police officer or a detective."

"No, but all the same, he has motive and unless I have reason to believe otherwise, he will be a suspect in my opinion. Hopefully I am wrong."

"In time, you will see that you are," she replied confidently. "We may not be together as a couple anymore, haven't been for years, but we're still really good friends."

"And why are you not a couple anymore?" He asked out of curiosity even though it really didn't pertain to his job. "Breakups very rarely are amicable."

Bulma shrugged. "We never really broke up, to be honest. We just kind of evolved into just friends. We both became too busy to work on our relationship the way we both deserved and it was mostly because of my career. I take full responsibility for that, but Yamcha's never been resentful towards me over it."

"That you are aware of,"

"Would you stop?" She sighed in annoyance. "I get where you're coming from, but Yamcha isn't like that. We've known each other way too long and haven't been together for so long that if there was any animosity, it's long gone. Or it is on my end."

"Hmm, do tell," he smirked, taking two more slices of toast and making a scrambled egg sandwich.

"I'll tell you, but then you have to tell me something about yourself," she said with a grin.

"Agreed," he grunted. "Though I must warn beforehand, there is not much to tell and you will find yourself disappointed."

"I doubt that, but fair is fair," she shrugged. "Well, Yamcha is a good guy, but he doesn't always think before doing. Things started getting difficult between us when he started getting a little _too _friendly with some of the female dancers. He didn't see the problem with it being that I dance rather provocatively with some of the male dancers. I disagreed and so we fought about it a lot."

"So he falls into the category of jealous because of the male attention that you receive," Vegeta said bluntly.

"I guess, yea," she nodded. "He was never unfaithful, just flirtatious and I didn't like it. But he didn't like the way some of my videos are so he thought that gave him the okay to flirt and get a little handsy."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Vegeta snorted.

"Right?" She exclaimed. Vegeta got it, obviously. Why couldn't Yamcha? "I never flirted with any one them once the cameras were off, I never went out with any of them, nothing. Strictly professional. Though we had other issues too. He just doesn't listen to me or take into consideration my feelings and that wasn't even just in our private life behind closed doors, it's sometimes an issue in our professional relationship now as well. He listens, but doesn't always _hear_ or comprehend.

"For example, I've been telling him I need a break for about a year or two now and he just keeps signing me up for stuff," she went on.

"So why don't you put your foot down and say no more?" Vegeta suggested.

"Because it's not that simple. Contracts are drawn up and once everything is done, you can't just back out," she said. "He means well and wants me to do well."

"Meaning well or not, if you need a break, he should take that into account."

"I'm working on it," she nodded. "After this show I'm hoping to take a long break. I have one more album to do, but I'm hoping we can find a way to get out of touring as much this time. I'm about done with that."

Vegeta grunted.

"So that's about it, really," she shrugged again. "So? What's your story? Have any lost loves or crazy ex girlfriends?"

"Negatory," he answered, reaching for a piece of bacon.

"I don't believe you," she snorted. "You're gonna have to give me more that that; you promised!"

Vegeta sighed in annoyance. He hated talking about himself. "Alright, fine," he relented. "I have never had a meaningful relationship. I do not have the time, nor am I around in one place long enough to cultivate anything lasting or meaningful."

"So you weren't just being vague earlier," she said. "So… you'll just be alone forever?"

"It is not a bad thing," he shrugged. "Once I am finished my career on the field, I will take a desk job. The hours are hectic with that as well. Not exactly ideal."

"There isn't anything else you'd want to do with your life?" She asked. "I'm sure there's _tons _of other things you can do with your skill set. Well like _this_ for example,"

Vegeta shook his head and scrunched his face. "No. When I am able to return, I plan on returning to the field. It is where I belong."

Bulma slumped her shoulders dejectedly. "So you're only going to be working for me temporarily?"

"Yes," he replied.

There was a long, awkward silence between them. He refrained from sighing deeply in annoyance that Kakarott had not told her that he was only taking this job temporarily until either Kakarott was able to convince his wife to let him to return to work or he himself was cleared for redeployment.

"Well, not if I pay you more than what the military does, I guess," she said coyly with a smile.

"Fat chance," he snorted. "No offence to you."

"So you would go back to that even if it's a pay cut?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"In a heartbeat," he nodded once.

Bulma frowned. "Why?" She asked. "I mean, I kind of get it. I love what I do. I have other options like working for my father and taking over his company, but I love performing and getting all done up. I love traveling all over the world. Eventually I will quit, but for right now, this is what I want to be doing. So I guess I can understand your position, but it's so dangerous. Goku said you were almost killed. Why would you even consider going back to that?"

Vegeta was quiet a moment as he thought about it and realized he didn't really have an answer for her.

"You're an adrenaline junkie?" She asked.

He smirked. "That I am," he confirmed. "There is nothing like jumping out of a helicopter with Justice attached to me and plummeting towards the ground, hoping that there will be no hostiles waiting for us as soon as we land, not knowing if you will make it out alive."

Bulma stared blankly at him. "You skydive _with _your dog?"

"All the time," he confirmed, reaching for his phone and showing her the lock screen. It was a picture of him with a four-legged Justice in a tactical harness that clipped in front of Vegeta's chest on his military gear. It appeared like they were sliding down a rope towards the ground. Justice was muzzled, but appeared un fazed by this activity. "That is not skydiving, but we do this a lot too. This was taken at a training session and is on one of the recruitment pamphlets they hand out."

"Huh. Impressive," she commented sincerely, looking at the picture thoroughly. She could tell Vegeta was enjoying the stunt and Justice looked more than content being in the air and clipped to his handler. "And he doesn't mind that?"

"Not at all,"

"Then why the muzzle?" She asked.

"Not all of the dogs like it, some become overly aroused and will bite their handlers from excitement. Justice is fine and never has, but it is standard procedure for all of the dogs to be muzzled."

"Interesting," she commented, handing him back his phone. "Do you have any other pictures of you guys doing badass army stuff?"

"I do, actually," he said, unlocking his phone and scrolling through his pictures. "Here's one of us doing some training before our last deployment,"

Vegeta slid his phone across the counter top. On his phone was a picture of Justice latched onto the leg of someone wearing a bite suit. He took his phone back and scrolled through another few pictures and showed her another one of Justice snarling at a decoy. He was all teeth and gums and looked nothing short of frightening.

"Jesus," she commented, sliding the phone back to Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked at her reaction as he looked at the picture proudly. "I think that one is my favourite of him. He's playing his favourite game."

"That's him happy?"

"That's when he's happiest," he nodded.

"And you said yesterday I have nothing to fear if I am no threat. If that's how he looks when he's happy and doing his thing, I'd hate to know what he looks like when he's pissed off."

Vegeta looked at the picture again. "About the same," he shrugged, swiping through his photos again and grunting in amusement as he found another one he liked and slid his phone back to her again.

This one was a picture of Vegeta wearing bite pants and a tight t-shirt with Justice biting him between his legs. He actually had something that actually resembled a grin on his face. Bulma frowned as she took a closer look. "Is he biting your _crotch?!_"

"He is," he chuckled and swiped again, this time a video came up and he pressed play.

Bulma watched as Vegeta walked confidently back and forth across a large training room. Justice was at the other end in a sit, literally shaking in anticipation and practically leaning on the tips of his front feet, ready to go at a moments notice, but waiting for his handlers direction.

Suddenly Vegeta shouted something she didn't understand and Justice launched himself from his spot and barrelled towards Vegeta, who a moment later held his arm up in the air and the dog came to a screeching halt and dropped to the floor in a down position.

Vegeta stood there watching him for a second before continuing to slowly pace back and forth as Justice went back to practically vibrating.

The camera followed Vegeta to a counter top as he grabbed a sandwich and took a bite.

"Aww now you're just being a dick," whoever was filming commented.

Vegeta shrugged. "He'll get over it," he said with a mouth full of sandwich. Once he was done swallowing his mouthful, he walked back to the middle of the room and approached Justice, slowly.

The Shepherd's mouth closed and he instantly went from a shaking, panting animal desperate for a bite to eerily calm and still, watching his handler closely. Bulma could tell though from the strain of his muscles and his overall posture, that he was coiled up like a snake, ready to strike the split second Vegeta gave him permission to. He was speaking to him in a calm, soothing tone that almost gave her goosebumps, but she couldn't hear what was actually being said.

Unfortunately for Justice, Vegeta calmly backed away.

The person behind the camera filming chuckled. "He's gonna get you good this time!"

"I don't doubt it," Vegeta agreed, moving to the other side of the training room.

Once again, Vegeta said something to Justice and the dog launched himself across the room towards him and promptly latched onto his crotch.

"Aww shit!" The person behind the camera exclaimed.

"It's fine," Vegeta reassured him, holding his hand out to stop him from coming to his aid.

The person still approached, slowly and quietly, wanting to capture this ridiculous scene that was unfolding in front of him.

Justice had not let go and it was clear, now that the person filming was closer, that Justice had a full bite grip on his handlers crotch. Periodically, he would thrash and then would be still. When he was still and calm, Vegeta would lean forward and calmly stroke his head or the side of his neck and speak to him quietly, praising him.

Suddenly Vegeta lightly booted him in the flank, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to test his nerve.

"Why did you do that?" Bulma asked, pausing the video.

"You have to fight him somewhat," Vegeta shrugged. "If he bites someone he's supposed to, they're not going to stand there nicely and take it and tell him what a good boy he is. They'll be kicking, screaming, hitting and punching him. He's been trained to not let go under any circumstances and to become more aggressive should someone become abusive towards him."

"Oh,"

"Do not worry, I don't do it hard and he likes it," he reassured her. "It is nothing more than just rough play."

Bulma pressed play again.

After the boot to the side, Justice did not release his grip, but hunkered down and began pulling backwards.

"Good," Vegeta praised him, allowing himself to be pulled forward and letting him win.

"Eighty thousand dollar military dog at your disposal and you're teaching him stupid party tricks," his friend snorted.

"I think it is rather amusing," Vegeta chuckled. "Wanna give it a go?"

"Fuck _no!_" Then other person exclaimed.

"Pussy," Vegeta goaded him.

"I like my junk just fine, thank you very much _and_ I'm not completely insane," he said. "You know the training director won't be impressed, right?"

"On the contrary," Vegeta said proudly, grunting as Justice began thrashing again. His grip had still not let up. "It was _his _idea."

"Get out!"

"It _was,_" Vegeta insisted. "This is what happens when you spend a late night training protection and drinking. He thought it would be funny, but couldn't be done, I disagreed and so this is what we've been working on the last few weeks."

The other person snorted. "You're nuts. I truly hope he doesn't decide to bite you in the balls one day just for shits and giggles."

"There is that risk," Vegeta agreed. "I'll worry about it if and when it happens."

Vegeta outted Justice, who released his crotch immediately and Vegeta tossed the familiar ball on a string across the room. Justice quickly bolted after it.

The video ended.

"I agree with your friend," Bulma said, sliding his phone back to him. "You _are_ nuts."

Vegeta shrugged.

"Has he ever bitten anyone else there?"

"No," he scoffed. "That is just a stunt and only equipment associated. He would not bite like that unless someone is wearing bite pants. For real take downs, he goes for the upper thigh or forearm."

"Interesting," she said. "So I don't have to worry about him ever biting me randomly?"

"No," he shook his head. "Not unless I tell him to."

"So I'd better be good then, huh," she teased with a wink.

Vegeta shot her a dirty look, but did not reply.

Bulma inwardly rolled her eyes. He was a nice guy and definitely handsome, but he obviously had no idea how to flirt with a girl. _I guess I have my work cut out for me, _she mused to herself.

They finished their breakfast quickly and headed back to the same place Bulma had spent her afternoon rehearsing the previous day.

By early afternoon they were done. Bulma was already exhausted and did her best to nap on the drive back to her place.

Once they'd made it back, Bulma showered quickly, taking care to make sure her hair wouldn't get wet, but she felt all grimy and sweaty after the rehearsal.

She emerged and went to her kitchen where the makeup artist and hairstylist were already waiting for her. There was a food spread on the counter top too.

She noticed Vegeta come in from the main balcony with Justice.

"Have some food, Vegeta," she told him. "And if you want, you can go out or work out or take Justice for a walk. You can take the afternoon off if you like, I should be fine; we're not leaving."

Vegeta grunted. While he was relieved that he would not be required to babysit while she was doing some ridiculous shoot, truthfully, he had no where to go or any means of transportation to go anywhere.

"Bring me my purse and I'll find my car keys if you want to go out," she offered, as though reading his mind.

"You are comfortable with that?" He asked quietly. "I can remain here if you wish, it is my job."

"Yea, I'll be fine," she shrugged.

Vegeta left for a moment and returned with her handbag.

"Here," she said, handing him her keys. "It's the little white sports car in the garage. Justice can stay here if you're okay with leaving him."

"I will not be gone long," he said. "I just need to make a call and there are a few items I want to buy to store in your fridge if that is alright."

"For sure!" She said. "Don't rush, have fun! We'll be here for a while."

"Just do not feed the dog," he said before leaving.

Bulma laughed at him.

"Oh. Em. Gee! _Who _the hell is _that?" _Her hairstylist asked as soon as Vegeta was gone. "_Please _tell me that's your new man! And if he isn't, is he single?"

Bulma laughed. "No, he's my new bodyguard," she said. "He _is _single, but he doesn't believe in relationships."

"Who said I was interested in a relationship?" She snorted.

Bulma shook her head. "Well I'm not sure, but I'm under the distinct impression he won't even go out with anyone who isn't military anyway because of the lifestyle."

"Well, I _have _one of those G.I. Jane costumes from Halloween a few years back. Does that count?"

"I don't think so," Bulma snorted, shaking her head. "Besides, I'm already crushing on him badly, so I get first dibs anyway!"

"So Goku isn't coming back at all?" the makeup artist asked. "I liked him. His brother sure is cute. Doesn't he have something to do with security? Why didn't you hire him?"

"He wanted the job, but Goku wouldn't allow it because he's too much of a flirt to notice if someone is stalking me," Bulma said. "I think he's nailed like half my back up dancers already."

"Not just your backup dancers," her makeup artist snickered, looking at the stylist.

"No!" Bulma exclaimed, looking at her stylist. "You _didn't!_"

"Oh we did!" she confirmed with a satisfied grin. "Actually, I'm seeing him again tonight."

"Then _why_ did you want to know if Vegeta was single?" Bulma asked.

"Pfft!" she snorted. "It's not like we're exclusive. We're just having a bit of fun."

"You dirty bitch!" the makeup artist teased.

"What can I say?" she shrugged, not offended. "He's definitely one of the better lays I've had, so I'll keep him around for a while."

Bulma shook her head and sat down so they could begin doing her up for her shoot.

-0-0-0-

Vegeta easily located the garage and Bulma's car. It was a brand new Porsche 911. The boy still inside him squeed in glee at the prospect of driving it. Vegeta had never been a car guy as a boy or a young man, but even he could appreciate a work of art like this.

He started the car and left Capsule Corporation, driving around aimlessly for a while, familiarizing himself with the city. Eventually, he found a supermarket and stopped to pick up a few things before going back and driving around for a while again.

He stopped to get a coffee at one of those expensive specialty coffee shops and walked across the street to the park and took a seat on one of the benches.

After a few minutes of enjoying the silence and solitude, he took out his phone and dialled his therapist he'd cancelled and not contacted since he'd sent him a short, vague email informing him that he would no longer be requiring his services until further notice. His therapist had written him back, requesting he call him at some point and so here he was.

"Krillin here,"

"It's me," Vegeta said.

"Oh! Vegeta!" Krillin exclaimed. "I was wondering if you would call me."

"Hmmmn," he grunted. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really, just some additional notes to add to your file," he said. "I fully agree with your decision in taking a break from therapy and taking on another job. I think it's a great idea and will help you. Especially if you're taking on a security position I understand?"

"Yes," he said.

"Well, I know you are highly qualified and so doing something like this and keeping someone out of harms way will help with healing the guilt you carry on your shoulders over what happened,"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He _hated _therapy and hated how they all just made assumptions about what he was thinking and feeling about things. They all thought they were fucking mind readers! However, if he had any hope of going back into deployment, he had to go through the motions and endure this bullshit. "Right," he grunted.

"Alright, so what I want from you is a weekly email, letting me know what you've done for the week and what positive benefit you feel it's had on you _and _I want one phone call from you each week. How does that sound?"

"Like a waste of my time," he deadpanned.

"Hey, I'm being super lenient here, Vegeta," Krillin said. "Technically you shouldn't even be working since you are on disability and are working through some major post traumatic stress disorder and more importantly, _denial_ on your diagnosis. You're also still recovering from your injuries-"

"My injuries are fine," he said. "I am back to working out as usual,"

"Alright, well just be careful and don't over do it," Krillin sighed. "Also, _technically _you're not permitted to just take Justice with you wherever you want. I left that out of my report summary."

"The dog goes where I go," Vegeta said with finality.

"I understand your sentiments regarding him, but until he is cleared as stable for civilian living, he is still technically the property of the government and seen as a possible liability if he happens to snap and bite someone."

"I know all of this," Vegeta groaned and then realized that leaving Justice alone with Bulma and a room full of strangers who did not fully appreciate that the dog was a weapon and _not _a pet had been a very bad decision on his part. Fortunately, he had faith that everything would be fine. Justice was a very clear headed dog; always had been. "I am working and he is essential for my job."

"Right, but you shouldn't even be working!" Krillin said again, beginning to get frustrated. "You know what? Just… be careful. Make sure he doesn't bite anyone and it won't matter."

"He won't," Vegeta said confidently, though decided he needed to get back to Bulma's place just to make sure everything was fine. "I will call you next week."

"And send me an email!"

"Whatever," Vegeta snorted and hung up.

He finished his coffee, went back to the car and made one last stop at a liquor store. As he grabbed his favourite brand of whiskey, he paused by the wine isle and considered buying a bottle for Bulma.

He frowned to himself, not understanding why he was bothering; he didn't even know what brand she liked, however she was drinking red the other night. He couldn't remember which brand was on the bottle though. Shrugging, he grabbed a bottle of Cabernet, paid for everything and went back to Capsule Corporation.

As soon as he stepped off of the elevator, he could hear the music blaring from inside of her apartment and pinched the bridge of his nose; the thought of enduring listening to _that _all afternoon already grating on his nerves. Maybe he would take Justice and find the tennis court Bulma's mother had said he could use.

He walked into the apartment and saw Bulma sitting on the floor with an oversized light grey sweater hanging off of her, exposing her neck, left shoulder and the upper half of her arm. Her legs were bare and Justice was sitting between them as she leaned forward, behind him, seemingly hugging him somewhat. A photographer was in front of them, taking pictures.

Vegeta frowned. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You're back so soon?" Bulma said, standing up; the seater coming just over her hips, and he assumed she must have been wearing nothing more than panties for bottoms. Her makeup was light and her hair was big, tousled in a mess as though she had just gotten up from a bedroom romp. Justice hopped towards him in greeting.

"I picked up everything I needed," he said.

"Cool," she smiled. "Umm, we were running late with hair and makeup and had a disagreement about wardrobe and Justice was sitting so nicely and regally that the photographer just _had _to take some pictures of him and then we decided to use him in a few photos as a prop. Hope that's okay,"

Vegeta sighed. While he didn't have a problem with it per say, he was pretty sure he didn't want Justice in a magazine spread. Krillin's council about him still technically being government property came back to mind. "Do not publish any pictures of him,"

"But Vegeta, he's beautiful!" Bulma said. "Plus he's a war hero!"

"And he is not for me to have taken," he said. "He is still government property."

"Ohhh," Bulma sighed. "Can I still keep the pictures?"

"I suppose," he shrugged. "Just keep them for yourself."

"Bummer," the photographer said, scrolling through the photos of Bulma and Justice. "Some of these turned out amazing. Look," he said, showing Vegeta a few of them.

Vegeta nodded. The pictures with Bulma and Justice were really good. So were the ones of Justice just laying on his bed alone. The sun had been shining in from the patio and brought out his reddish golden highlights. "He does look beautiful," he admitted.

"Would you like me to send you these on a flash drive?" He asked.

Vegeta shrugged, "Whatever,"

"You should!" Bulma chirped. "Do you even have any _nice _pictures of him?"

"I have plenty,"

"No, I mean nice pictures where he doesn't look scary!" Bulma clarified.

"Not since he was a puppy,"

"Oh then you for sure need some of those!" She said. "My treat!"

"You do not have to do that," he said, uncomfortable with the idea of her paying for professional photos of his dog.

"I know, but I _want_ to," she shrugged. "They'll be all cropped and pretty too."

Vegeta grunted and nodded. Apparently he had no say in the matter. "Thank you,"

"Don't mention it!" She winked at him.

"Alright, lets get a few photos of you on the couch and maybe a few on your balcony before you change," the photographer suggested. "If we cant use the ones with the dog, we need a few of you in that sweater since the designer paid for you to feature that sweater. It needs to be on the cover."

"Alright," she sighed. Truthfully, she was already exhausted and ready for a nap.

The rest of the shoot went by quickly. Vegeta took Justice for a long walk around the enormous grounds of Capsule corporation.

After her photo shoot was done, Bulma decided to go for a walk and look for Vegeta and Justice. She found them in the tennis court playing fetch with his ball.

She didn't say anything as she approached, watching them play tug with the ball, which was on a string. Bulma could not help but smile as she observed them. There was nothing sexier than a guy who loved to work with and play with his dog. She gasped suddenly as she watched Justice release the ball at Vegeta's request, then he threw it and the three-legged Shepherd sailed right over the tennis net and back over with the ball in his mouth, bringing it back to Vegeta with such ease, you'd never know the dog was missing an appendage.

Vegeta turned and noticed her for the first time; he'd heard her.

"Sorry," she apologized, walking up to the court. "I just wanted to let you know that everyone is gone and it's safe to come back in if you want."

Vegeta grunted in reply before tossing the ball again for Justice, who again, took off after it, leaped over the net as though it were nothing, in hot pursuit of the ball.

"He really doesn't let the loss of a leg bring him down, does he?" She commented in awe.

"Nope," Vegeta replied. Justice returned with the ball, but Vegeta let him keep it this time; they'd been playing for almost an hour now. "If you think that's impressive, you should see how he gets if you show him a bitesuit."

Bulma watched as they exited the court and came towards her. "You're done?"

Vegeta shrugged.

Not knowing what to say, Bulma walked beside him back to her place. "Sorry about the pictures. It didn't occur to me that it might not be a good idea. I should have asked."

"It is fine," he replied. "Just so long as they are not published."

"Right. I told the photographer and I'll tell the person interviewing me tomorrow as well to just disregard them." She nodded.

They returned to her suite and decided to hang out and watch tv for a little while before turning in for the night.

"Did you bring this?" She asked, holding up the bottle of wine sitting on the counter top.

"I was not sure what you liked," he said. "But I was buying whiskey for myself and thought it would be rude to not bring you something since you are trusting me to stay here. Believe me, the living space is far more than what I expected."

"Aww you didn't have to do that!" She cooed. "Thank you! And thank you for agreeing to stay here! It means a lot. Believe me, I'm _not _the type of girl who just asks random good looking guys to move in with me!"

"I believe you," he nodded. "This situation is a little different."

"It is," she nodded, opening the bottle and pouring herself a glass. "Want some?"

"I'll have whiskey," he answered.

"Good, because you're off duty," Bulma said as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey he had brought and left on the counter and opened it, pouring him some before putting a few ice cubes into the glass. "Just prepare to be eaten alive by the tabloids," she warned him, handing him his glass of whiskey in the living room. "When they find out that there's a guy living here with me, they're going to go insane."

Vegeta shrugged. "I am not from around here and I could care less about what they think,"

"Good," she snorted. "Because they'll be hounding you and asking who you are, where you're from, why you're living with me. They'll begin digging into your personal history."

"Let them," he shrugged again. "There is nothing too terribly interesting. My mother passed when I was very young; I barely remember her. My father is a high ranking military officer. We moved around a lot and I signed up at the age of sixteen, essentially following in his footsteps. That is all they will find."

"So you've always been in the military then?" She asked, inwardly flattered that he was finally sharing something personal about himself voluntarily.

"Always," he nodded. "It is all I know,"

"Hence why you've never had a girlfriend I take it?" She smiled.

"Correct," he nodded. "No time for anything other than casual encounters,"

"But you don't strike me as a player,"

"I am not," he confirmed, his face growing red. "I have one or two _friends_ with benefits you could call them."

Bulma nodded as she sipped her wine. "And they're in the military too?"

"Yes," he replied grudgingly, not understanding her interest in his private life, nor why he was even divulging. Again. "No one else understands the lifestyle,"

"And you wouldn't want a serious relationship with any of them?" She asked in surprise.

"No," he shook his head. "What would be the point? One of us would always be away on some mission somewhere, never nearby. It would be pointless, not to mention a liability in the sense that you would always be worrying about the other person and if they are alright," he explained. "This way everyone gets what they need when they need it. We have a good time. No strings attached. Everyone is happy. As it is, we very rarely have the opportunity to cross paths."

"I guess," she shrugged. "Still sounds super lonely to me,"

"There is no time for loneliness," he said.

Bulma finally settled on a mindless program to watch and brought her knees up, making herself comfortable. She wasn't able to pay attention as her mind wandered and began thinking about Vegeta and his _friends with benefits _situation. It bugged her for some reason and she found herself discreetly staring at him.

He wasn't that much older than she was, but he acted like he was quite a bit older. He was definitely one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen, that was for sure and she decided she wouldn't mind being one of his _friends with benefits _while he was here, though she knew he would likely not take her up on that. From the practical way he'd rationalized his reasons for never getting seriously involved with someone, it seemed like he had resigned himself to being alone forever and she knew he would likely not cross any lines with her being that he didn't even like _drinking _with her.

Unfortunately.

It was too bad, she mused as she continued to look at him while trying to figure him out. He was so chivalrous and protective. She _liked _that. A big part of that, she realized, was because it was his job to look out for her and keep her at arm's length so as to remain professional, but something told her that his demeanor went far beyond taking his job seriously. He was respectful and she admired that. He was one of the few males she knew, Goku being one of the others, that was never constantly mentally undressing her with their eyes. If anything, from what she'd noticed, when she was wearing something revealing, he was quick to avert his eyes and while a part of her found that frustrating because she really _liked_ the guy and _wanted_ him to check her out, another part of her found it to be a major turn on. It was endearing.

"Why are you always scowling?" She asked him suddenly before thinking better of it. It had been more of an observation of hers rather than something she meant to actually ask him.

"I do not always scowl," he replied, his scowl deepening.

"Yes, you do," she insisted. "You're scowling now."

"Because you're asking me stupid questions," he countered.

"Okay but you were scowling a minute ago too while watching tv,"

"That is because this program is beyond ridiculous,"

"Nuh-uhh," she shook her head. "I bet you'd still be scowling even if you actually _liked _what you were watching," she accused him. "Here, you choose something else to watch that _isn't _ridiculous then," she said, tossing him the TV remote.

"Why are you always talking?" He gripped, catching the remote.

"I don't," she shrugged, watching him carefully as he began channel surfing.

They were both quiet. Vegeta trying to find something he wanted to watch, Bulma observing to see if his surly expression would change. So far it hadn't.

He heard a clicking noise and glanced at Bulma, who had her phone discreetly pointed at him. "What are you doing?" He asked, his frown deepening even further.

"Taking your picture," she replied nonchalantly, taking another.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to document it that I'm right. That you're always frowning or scowling," she shrugged, snapping another picture of him now that he looked especially annoyed. "Other than the video you showed me on your phone of your dog chewing on your crotch, I haven't seen you smile once since you've been here."

"That is because I have nothing to smile about," he said. "Delete those,"

"No!" She snipped with a snort. "I'm keeping them and in a few weeks, I'll show you all your frowny faces. Oh my god, is your face just stuck like that because you scowl so much?"

"You are an idiot," he growled, going back to channel surfing. He finally found a mixed martial arts fight on one of the sports channels and settled on that.

"Oh _god," _Bulma groaned, slouching into the couch.

"What?"

"Couldn't you find something else to watch?" She said.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" He asked.

Bulma simply stuck her tongue out at him.

They were both quiet for a long time as they watched a fight together. Bulma, however was on her phone and not paying all that much attention.

"See that?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

"What?"

"If someone grabs you from behind, that is how you get out of it," he said, pointing to the screen. "That guy wants to take this to the ground, but the other guy doesn't want that because his stand up is better than his ground game."

"And because he's not gay and doesn't want to be dry humped for the rest of the round probably," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "Though look at those _thighs!_ I wouldn't mind being squished by those. Damn!"

Vegeta shot her a dirty look. "I am trying to educate you and here you have your nose in your phone and are making childish sexual innuendos."

"Is that why you're still scowling?" She asked with a giggle. "Sorry! I don't find watching two monkeys pummelling each other to a pulp and rolling around on a mat entertaining. _Especially _since that bitch Marron just called me out on_Twitter, _essentially accusing me of faking this kidnapping as a means of a publicity stunt!"

"Who is that?" He asked.

"You don't know who Marron is?" She asked in shock, looking at him as though he had grown a second head.

"No, I do not," he deadpanned. "I have more important things to do than follow celebrities."

"She's like a poor man's version of me," Bulma said haughtily. "She's got blue hair and eyes so looks like me kinda, only has bigger tits and needs more auto tune on her tracks than anyone in the industry because she's so _not _talented. If you think _my_ videos are trashy, watch some of hers."

Vegeta snorted in amusement. "And so the claws come out,"

"I'm serious! She's being a bitch and I'll bet _anything _she has a new album coming out in a few weeks," Bulma retorted in a know it all tone. "This will be the _third _time she's instigated a feud with me before an album release because she has nothing better to do with her time and needs _me _to help sell albums. Just you watch!"

She was quiet after her rant and he watched as she began viciously typing on her phone screen.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Calling her out on her bullshit," Bulma replied, not pausing from her angry typing; her fingernails clicking on the screen.

"Don't do that," he said, getting up, taking two long strides across the floor and yanking her phone out of her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" She objected, standing up and following him back to his side of the couch.

"No," he said, putting her phone in his pocket.

"That's _theft._" She snipped at him. "Give me my phone back!"

"Later, when you have calmed down and have the good sense to not make a fool of yourself by walking into something that will make you look bad. This other idiot wants you to engage. Do not give her the satisfaction," he said, leaning back and relaxing into the couch and resumed watching the fight.

"I can't just let her put that out there!" She whined. "What will people think? If I don't respond, that's like agreeing and admitting that it all was just a hoax."

"Or it is not wasting your time acknowledging an idiot's ridiculous remarks," he shrugged, sliding his hand into his pocket and handing her back her phone. "At least wait until tomorrow before replying."

Bulma snatched her phone from his hand and trudged back to her side of the couch. "Fine," she grudgingly said, slumping back into her seat. He did have a point. It would likely piss her off more if she didn't respond at all than if she fired back something nasty to her.

Bulma put her phone away and began watching the fights, though her mind was a million miles away, thinking about if she should respond to those allegations or take Vegeta's advice and take the high road. She also began thinking more about what had happened to her and how anyone would be stupid enough to think that it was faked.

After a while, she dozed off.

When the fights were done, Vegeta stood up to go to bed and debated on waking her up or not. After a few minutes deliberation, he decided to let her sleep. One thing he had noticed over the past few days here was that she did not sleep much and she was exhausted because of her hectic schedule and poor eating habits. Instead, he grabbed a blanket from an open basket in the living room and carefully draped it over her. She did not so much as stir.

Satisfied, he went to sleep, leaving Justice in the living room with Bulma.

-0-0-0-

Bulma awoke a while later with a start.

She was on her couch with a blanket draped over her, but she had been awoken by loud voices in her place.

Someone was there!

She stood up cautiously and noticed Justice was on his bed. Awake and alert, but not bothered.

"Some guard dog _you _are!" She hissed at him, though if he was not upset then maybe it was nothing.

Bulma decided she must have been dreaming and decided to go to her bedroom to go back to sleep, she heard shouting again, only this time she was able to determine that it was coming from Vegeta's room.

He always slept with the door partially open and so she quietly crept into his room and saw that he was asleep, but obviously having a nightmare. Unsure of if she should wake him or not, she stood there a moment, feeling bad for him, but also worried he'd be deeply embarrassed if he knew she knew he was having bad dreams.

Instead of waking him, she quietly called Justice and pointed into the room. The Shepherd jumped up onto the bed and began licking his owner, waking him up.

"What?" Vegeta growled at him and Bulma discreetly left his room unnoticed and went to sleep in her own room, glad she had found a way to wake Vegeta up without possibly embarrassing him and he wasn't still in the middle of a bad dream.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**AN: **_Sorry for the delay! Life has been hectic…

New position at work leaves me exhausted and mentally drained. My husband and I were caring for our senior dog, who was our first we got together. He passed away 2 and a half weeks ago at age 10! We also got a new puppy back in May- he's a Belgian Malinois (just like Justice). He's everything I wanted and expected, but a lot of work. So I really haven't had much time to write. Bear with me!

Also, huge shout out and thank you to Madlymarie who did some fan art for this story! It can be found on Twitter. Thank you! Way to make an author's day!

_**The Popstar**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The week passed on as usual without incident. The day of the show Bulma had been tirelessly preparing for had arrived.

Bulma had initially found herself looking forward to it in hopes that it would help her conquer some of the anxiety she was still feeling about performing and being seen in the public eye again. So far her captor still had sent no word and that made Bulma feel better and worse at the same time.

Vegeta was currently working with the building security at the event center. He had hired several of West City's police officers and had implemented a few extra security precautions. He had briefed and given all of the security staff the drawing of her abductor that had been done from the description Bulma had given the sketch artists. Vegeta's instructions were that if he happened to show up at the show tonight, he would be taken aside immediately and arrested. She had to admit that she was impressed with his organization and the way he had delegated everything. Never had she felt so safe at a show; not even when Goku had been around. In all fairness to him, she'd also not had anything to fear until now too, but she couldn't help but wish that he'd started being more conscientious when the letters had first started. Maybe the whole thing could have been stopped. Tonight she was certain that if her captor was here, he would be caught. At least they had some idea of who they were looking for. Goku hadn't had that advantage.

Bulma hoped that her abductor wasn't at the show. Not because she didn't want him charged and arrested for kidnapping her, but because she didn't want to have to confront him and go along with everything else that would follow. She sighed and shook her head, canceling those thoughts. She would worry about that if it happened and if it did, she'd worry about it tomorrow now that she had a few days off to herself after tonight. It wasn't the hiatus she had been hoping for, but it was still something and better than nothing. Tonight she had a show to do and she was so exhausted she wasn't even certain she would be able to pull it off till the end. Tonight had been harder than she'd thought it would be and she was wishing now that she'd been more adamant about Yamcha canceling it.

As she was finishing changing for her final costume change for her last two songs, there was a knock on her door.

"I'll be ready in a sec!" She called out.

The knocking persisted.

Annoyed, Bulma walked to the door of her dressing room and wrenched it open. "I _know!_ I _heard_ you! Oh!"

"Surprise!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, giving her friend a hug and noticing behind him was his wife, Chi-Chi and their little boy, Gohan. "Come in you guys! I'm just finishing getting ready for the last two songs, but come in!"

"Well I haven't seen you in a few weeks and thought since you're doing a show tonight, you might be stressed after what happened and Chi-Chi thought it would be a nice thing to come out and support you." Goku explained.

"Awe, you guys are so sweet!" She smiled. "Thank you so much for coming, it means the world to me."

"Hey, no problem!" Chi-Chi smiled, taking a seat and plunking Gohan in her lap. "Great show by the way!"

"Thank you!" She nodded. "It's been nerve racking and I'm exhausted and paranoid, but it's been okay. I only have two songs to go, I should be able to do it. How's little baby Gohan? My goodness he's getting big!"

"He's growing like a weed," Chi-Chi said. "Takes after his father, that's for sure."

"I think he's adorable," Bulma said. "You guys sticking around after for a while? We can go back to my place for some drinks."

"There's no after party?" Goku asked in confusion.

"No," she shook her head. "Yamcha and I had a huge blow up over it and I get it, there should have been something, but I'm just not up for it. Not after everything that happened. I can't do crowds in small places. As it is, I'm having a very hard time not letting my nerves get the better of me up on stage."

"Understandable," Chi-Chi nodded. "I think you're crazy for even continuing, _but _it sure doesn't look like you're nervous up there, so good on you."

"How's Vegeta working out?" Goku asked. "I saw him, but he was busy talking to building security. He nodded at us and pointed to which room was yours. He didn't look very happy."

"Oh that's just how he always looks," Bulma waved her hand in dismissal with a snort. "He's working out good though. He's a bit serious, but we're getting along alright."

"Oh good!" Goku smiled. "I was hoping that you two would get on alright. I figured you'd either get a long great or hate each other. It was a gamble."

"Why would we hate each other?" Bulma asked with a frown.

"No reason, just Vegeta can be a bit intense and you're super easy going," he shrugged.

"Intense is a good way of putting it," Bulma nodded. "How's you shoulder healing up?"

"It's fine," Goku shrugged. "I'm not healed up enough for physio yet, which I will need, but I'm fine. Going stir crazy."

"Aww, alright, well I have to get back up there. Come over after if you want. I'd love to catch up."

"I'd love to catch up, but we'll have to get going as soon as this is over to put Gohan to bed," Chi-Chi said apologetically. "I'll get a sitter soon though in the next few weeks and we can have some wine and hang for a few hours."

"Right, I keep forgetting you can't just do whatever anymore," Bulma nodded.

"Yea, we kind of have a burden now," Goku chuckled.

"Seriously?" Chi-Chi snapped at him with a scowl.

"Aw come on, it was supposed to be funny," he grinned, scratching the back of his head awkwardly the way he always did when he felt uncomfortable. "I didn't actually mean that he's a literal burden… I mean he is, but like a nice one."

Bulma snorted at her friend. She knew what he meant and knew that he loved his son dearly, but it had been a major life change for them. For some reason, he hadn't thought that their lives would be completely different after the birth of their son. He'd just assumed that things would go on as normal but with the addition of another little one. "Alright, well I'm so happy you guys came. That means a lot to me. Let's make sure we get together soon. I can always come to you guys too."

"Sounds good, Bulma. Take care!" Chi-Chi said, hugging her with one arm and leaving with Gohan in her other arm.

"I'm glad Vegeta is working out. I knew he'd do a good job." Goku smiled on his way out. "I'll make sure the four of us get together real soon."

"I'd love that." She nodded and closed her door. She gave herself a once over in the mirror. She was wearing a bright pink crop top with her name across the bust line in big black letters outlined in white and a matching pink pleated mini skirt. Grabbing a pair of knee high white stiletto boots, she zipped them up and decided she was ready to finish the evening off.

Bulma exited her dressing room and saw Vegeta standing by her door. "Hey, did you get a chance to talk to Goku?" She asked.

"No," he replied, looking at her with a frown. "Why are you dressed as a cheerleader?"

"Because it's hot," she shrugged.

Vegeta shook his head and deliberately looked away from her. She _did_ look hot.

"Oh come _on,_" she groaned teasingly. "Don't tell me you never once fantasized about banging the lead cheerleader in high school."

"There was no _lead cheerleader _in an all boy's military school," he deadpanned.

"Oh," she frowned. That had certainly backfired. "No wonder you're _no _fun. I can always remedy that for you?" She said, batting her eyes and striking a cheesy cheerleader pose.

Vegeta gave her a dirty look. He hated when she flirted with him. Well, to be more accurate, he hated it because she was completely off limits to him. This job was a constant test of his self restraint and professionalism. She dressed provocatively around him and dropped sexual innuendoes constantly and he had to pretend like he either did not notice or that he hated it.

"Well, let's get this show done, shall we?" She asked, changing the subject.

Vegeta followed her closely, carefully watching every one in the area. So far no one had done anything stupid and there had been no sign of her abductor. However that only made him feel more uptight and he would not relax until they made it back safely to her home.

They reached the back stage area where the other act was just finishing up. "I can do this," she muttered to herself. "It's just two more songs and then I'm off for a few days,"

"I thought you would be off for a few weeks or months after this," Vegeta said.

"No," she shook her head. "I'd love that, but I have too many other contractual obligations I need to honour before I can take a real break like that."

Vegeta shook his head at her in disapproval. "You are working yourself into the ground."

"I know," she shrugged. "Oh well. See you after the show!" She winked at him and off she went.

Vegeta watched her head up to the stage and did not understand why she was pushing herself so hard. This was such a thankless industry and he felt like he was the only person so saw it or even cared.

He went to the far side of the room where he could observe both the back stage area and the stage. So far nothing suspicious had happened, but he was not going to drop his guard. Justice sat quietly beside him.

As he watched her perform, he could tell she was tired. She was doing a terrific job about hiding it, but he could tell. Her strut wasn't quite as sassy as it usually was; he loved watching her walk when she performed or rehearsed. He couldn't quite put a finger on what it was, but it was different than when she walked normally. He was glad she'd stuck to her guns about not having an after party tonight following the show. Yamcha had not been happy about it and Vegeta could not understand how Bulma could not resent him for his constant pushing for her to be out there and doing more than she already was. He resented him on her behalf.

The final two songs of Bulma's went by quickly and he noticed her beginning to sway just a bit towards the last dance segment of the last song. Hopefully her few days off would be restful, he reasoned.

After the show, they immediately headed back to Bulma's place where she went for a shower and Vegeta decided on an evening work out. It was too late to do anything else and too early to turn in for bed.

Showered, make up free, feeling good about herself for getting through her first show since her abduction without having a meltdown or panic attack and having three days off in a row, Bulma decided that was a reason to celebrate. However, she had no drinks or snacks so she quietly slipped away to remedy that without first consulting Vegeta. He was still working out and she knew how he got when he was interrupted from an intense workout. Besides, it was only to the local store for some snacks and the liquor store and then she would come straight back.

She returned about a half hour later and dropped four bags on the island in her kitchen. Reaching into one of them, she pulled out a vodka cooler for herself and a beer. She cracked them both open and went to the gym, where she knew she would likely find Vegeta still working out.

"Take a break and come join me!" She said, putting a beer next to him on the mat where he was doing push ups.

"Come and join you do what?" He grunted, not breaking his momentum or pausing to look at her.

"Come hang out in the hot tub!" She said, trying to ignore the suggestive thoughts trying to take over her mind as he grunted from exertion and continued on. "You've been working out for over an hour!"

"So?" He grunted again.

"So I got drinks and snacks," she shrugged. "I'm off for the next three days! I think we should celebrate and have some fun! You worked hard tonight, so you deserve it too."

"Alcohol and junk food after a workout defeats the purpose of a workout," he deadpanned, still continuing to do his push ups without let up.

"On the contrary," she said. "It means you _can _have junk food and alcohol because you'll be hungry after and you're just going to do this all again tomorrow, so all the bad calories will just cancel themselves out!"

"Not quite," he said.

"Come _on!_" She whined petulantly. "I'm _bored_! And I want some company. It's no fun sitting out there on my own."

"I am not here to keep you company," he reminded her.

"Well, then I need you to come outside with me in case I'm kidnapped from my hot tub on my balcony!" She said dramatically. "You're the one who said desperate people will do _anything_ to get what they want. I don't feel safe being out there on my own since you said that!"

Vegeta snorted at her lame argument, but stopped his gruelling regiment of push ups and turned over to lay on his back for a moment on the cool mat as he caught his breath. Truthfully, the hot water and jets would feel amazing on his sore and overworked muscles. He was still sore from his surgeries and working out as hard as he was definitely was not helping. "You were not afraid enough to leave on your own for drinks and snacks without letting me know first," he pointed out.

"Well, I didn't want to disrupt your workout," she shrugged.

"Yet you just did,"

"Yea, but you've been working out for like two hours now. I think you need a break." She said.

"I do not have anything suitable to wear,"

"Oh, that's too bad… I guess you'll have to go in naked then," she shrugged nonchalantly.

He gave her a shocked and disgusted look.

"That's the rule." She insisted. When the look on his face did not change, she rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, I'm _joking_!"

"Not funny,"

"You really need to learn to lighten up," she shook her head at him. "Your goal while you are here is to keep me safe, mine will be to teach you how to actually be fun to be around."

"I _am_ fun," he grumbled with a frown.

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes. "Aside from teaching your dog to bite you in the crotch, I haven't seen you do _anything _that remotely resembles _fun_."

"Well then that depends on your definition of the word _fun_,"

"Well in any case, I want you to come chill with me," she said. "Just wear those lined gym shorts you have. Those will work and I'll make sure we take you shopping for some actual swim trunks since you didn't bring any."

Vegeta sighed in resignation as he got up. Apparently he was stuck having to entertain her. While he didn't mind her company or spending time with her while off duty, he was making a conscious effort to not let her grow on him anymore than he'd noticed she already had. They weren't friends or companions and there could be no allowance of infatuation or romantic feelings to grow. She was his employer and he needed to follow a strict protocol of professionalism with regards to their relationship. Over the course of the last few weeks, he was beginning to notice that they were both becoming just a little too comfortable with each other.

"I will join you after I shower," he said, picking up the bottle of beer she had brought him and taking a swig.

"That's a promise?" She asked with a wink.

"It is," he said.

"Great! It's a date then!" She said cheerfully, turning and leaving the gym before he could object.

Vegeta stood there, dumbfounded for a moment. He could not tell whether or not she was joking with him or if she was serious. He hoped she was only teasing him. If she wasn't, then he needed to start looking for someone to replace him soon before he made a mistake.

Once Bulma had changed into the tiniest bikini she owned, she grabbed a small plastic bin, filled it with ice and emptied a case of beer and a case of coolers into it along with a bottle of wine. She placed it next to the hot tub where it was easily accessible along with the snacks, a couple of glasses and towels before hopping into the warm water.

It was getting late, so it was a bit cooler outside and the sun hadn't quite fully set yet. She had turned on a couple of the patio lights too for some nice ambiance.

Justice hopped up to the side of the hot tub and looked in curiously. "You don't want to come in here," Bulma said to him, scratching the top of his head.

A few minutes later, Vegeta emerged from inside. He was still damp from his shower and had a towel around his shoulders. Bulma resisted the urge to stare at him. Despite working out together almost every day and living together for the last three weeks, she had yet to see him without his shirt on and she was not disappointed.

Aside from a few deep looking scars on the right side of his body along his collarbone, chest and abdomen, he was the picture of absolute male perfection and she wondered what it would be like to wrap her legs around his narrow, sculpted form. The thought of it made her stomach flutter.

"There's drinks in the bin and a bottle opener next to it, help yourself," she said to him, looking away before he noticed her ogling him. He had caught her on a few occasions and she knew it made him uncomfortable when he knew she was checking him out. She found it endearing and it made her want him more even if it was a bad idea.

Vegeta grabbed a beer and climbed into the hot tub, sitting directly across from her.

"How was your workout?" She asked him once he'd settled in and had had a few sips of his drink.

"It was fine until you demanded I come out and join you," he said, not looking at her. She was wearing the smallest white bikini top that possibly existed and if her amazing breasts weren't already distracting to him on a day to day basis, they were now with practically nothing covering them up.

"Oh, you're _so _hard done by," she chortled. "I feel so sorry for you."

"I need you to be serious," he said to her, feeling like he needed to be honest with her so she did not think there was a chance of anything romantic happening between them. As it was, he knew she liked him more than she should and that presented a big problem for him because he was very much attracted to her as well.

"I am serious," she answered.

"You are my employer," he said plainly. "I realize this situation is unique in that I am residing here with you, however there needs to be boundaries and a certain level of professionalism between us."

"We behave perfectly professional," she shrugged, rolling her eyes. "You're just too uptight."

"I have a job to do and do not like distractions," he insisted.

"Right, you're very good at your job, but you're not _always_ on duty," she said. "You don't have to be a stick in the mud twenty four hours a day just because you're living here as my body guard."

"I will remain professional on duty or not," he said.

Understanding what he was getting at, Bulma shrugged. She was disappointed, of course, but not surprised. However, the fact that he felt the need to bring this up told her that he was indeed interested in her and that was all she needed at the moment. "Alright, be that way," she sighed, getting up to grab another cooler and making sure she walked slowly and bent over a little more exaggerated and longer than necessary so he could get a good look at what he was missing out on. "Just because I'm not some badass military chick doesn't mean I can't be one of your _friends with benefits _on the side while you're here."

"Because you are my employer it means exactly that you cannot be one of my friends with benefits," he said, looking away from her once she'd grabbed her drink and he wondered why she'd even bothered wearing anything at all.

"So quit, we can have some fun and I'll rehire you in the morning," she shrugged.

Vegeta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. She was going to be the death of him. "I will not do that and you are not getting the point,"

"Oh relax, I'm just teasing you," she said, rolling her eyes. He scowled at her. "Okay, _half _teasing then, but I hear ya, I'll behave."

Vegeta nodded and took a sip from his drink, relaxing a little.

"Just don't sue me for sexual harassment, please,"

Vegeta snorted. "Stop trying to tempt me,"

"What's the fun in that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's not often that I'm in the company of such a gentleman. It's actually kind of a turn on,"

"You are drunk," he said.

"Hmmm, no," she shook her head. "A tad tipsy, maybe, but not drunk… yet."

Vegeta didn't say anything. Things had been awkward as soon as she had interrupted his workout. He wasn't sure how to respond to her. If she wasn't his employer, he'd be more than keen on showing her how much of a gentleman he wasn't, however that was a bad idea. "What do you have planned these next three days you are off?" He asked, changing the subject to something hopefully benign.

"Not sure," she shrugged. "Sleep. You?"

"I will be doing whatever you are doing, I suppose,"

"That would technically count as sleeping _together!_" She giggled, knowing that would get a rise out of him.

"Very funny," he deadpanned.

"I know, right?" she snickered. She was about to say something else inappropriate to him, but her phone chimed. She reached over to the side of the hot tub to grab it.

Vegeta watched her discreetly and took note of the expression on her face turning cloudy. "What is the matter?" he asked. If it was Yamcha texting her and informing her that her three days off was canceled, he would phone that thoughtless halfwit back and give him a piece of his mind.

"_Twitter_," she mumbled a minute later, scrolling frantically and looking more and more upset as she went.

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes as he finished off his beer. "What nonsense has everyone _twitterpated_ about now?" he asked, standing to grab himself another beer and snagging one of the bags of chips she'd brought.

"Apparently my show was terrible and a bunch of people think I was inebriated or high or something!" she said, still frowning as she read the comments. "And it's _tweeting_,"

Vegeta shrugged. A month ago he hadn't even heard of _Twitter. _"And let me guess; the ringleader of the nasty _tweets,_ that rival of yours?"

"Not the ring leader, no. She wasn't there, but she's all over it," Bulma said, shaking her head. "I couldn't have looked _that_ bad, did I?"

Vegeta shrugged again. "I thought you looked fine," he said. "However, I was not watching you the entire time. I was doing surveillance and making sure security at the front and sides of the stage were being attentive. But from what I saw, I thought you looked fine. A little tired at the end maybe, but certainly not inebriated."

"I just don't get it," she sighed, still scrolling through comments.

"Who cares?" he scoffed. "Shut your phone off for the next few days and stop letting worthless _twits_ dictate you. Why would you let anything they say affect you? The fact that they have nothing better to do than _twit _bullshit about someone should make their opinions worthless to you. You showed up tonight not long after enduring a very traumatic event rather than cancelling and you pulled it off like a professional."

"They're _fans tweeting_, not _twits,_" she corrected him again. "And it _does_ matter. A good chunk of my career depends on likes and follows and comments."

"They sound like _twits_ to me," he said at an attempt at humour. "Where do they live? Justice and I will pay them all a personal visit."

"Uhm, that would be impossible because there's already over fifteen hundred likes, comments and shares from people all around the world; but thanks." She rolled her eyes. She became quiet as she clicked on a link someone had uploaded. It was a portion of her performance and it had been her last song. She shook her head as she watched it.

"Do I need to drop that thing in the water?" he asked in annoyance as he could see her growing more and more upset as she watched.

"Don't you _dare,_" she snapped at him, but handed him her phone. "Watch that and tell me I don't look off."

Vegeta sighed, but appeased her and took her phone. "I see a cheerleader busting her ass to put on a decent show despite being exhausted. The quality of this video is not even that good anyway, so I am confused as to how this is your fault. Look, someone commented and said that."

"Yea, but people who were actually _there _are saying they thought I looked high,"

"Well, maybe tell your idiot manager that if you had a decent time to rest, people would not mistake exhaustion for inebriation."

"He's going to be pissed when he sees this blow up," she sighed.

"Oh well," Vegeta shrugged, turning her phone off and tossing it over where Bulma had placed clean towels. "Let him handle it. You are off for three days, remember?"

"I guess," she said, still looking crestfallen. "I put my all into that show,"

"I know," he replied. "This will blow over,"

"You don't understand anything about social media, do you?"

"Not until I met you," he admitted. "And I cannot say I feel like I was missing out on anything."

"For once, I might have to agree with you," she said, grabbing another cooler. "It can be a great thing, but it can also be your worst nightmare in my industry. People are mean."

"Because they are brave behind their phones," he agreed. "I have no time for such nonsense, and if I did, I would not say anything I would not say to someone's face."

"You say that now, but it's so easy to forget that when you're on your phone, at home," she pointed out.

"Do I seem like the type of person who holds back my opinion when I am pissed off?" he deadpanned.

"No," she shook her head. "Good point."

"Forget about it," he said again. "Just focus on having a relaxing few days off, alright?" he said, holding his beer bottle out to her.

Bulma smiled, stood up and reached so she could clink her cooler bottle with his beer bottle. "Deal," she agreed.

They stayed up later than they had intended, visiting and enjoying a few drinks before turning in for the evening.

The next day, they both slept in and opted to take Justice for a nice long walk on the compound. Bulma showed Vegeta around a little bit more and explained more about her father's company and what they did. To Bulma's amazement, he was very familiar with a lot of the Capsule Corporation products. Apparently the military had a contract with them and they utilized many of her father's inventions from vehicles to capsule technology for transporting weapons and storage for meals and supplies and such, something which shouldn't have surprised her, but she was so uninvolved with her father's company, she truly had no idea.

"Bulma, dear!" her mother called out to them as they were exiting one of the labs.

"Hey, mom,"

"How splendid to see you both!" Mrs. Briefs smiled. "I'm surprised you're actually home."

"Yea, I'm off for a few days. I thought it would be a good opportunity to finally formally show Vegeta around. Apparently, he knows more about Capsule Corporation than I do," she laughed.

"Well, that's no surprise, dear," her mother shook her head at her daughter. "I think everyone knows more about your father's company than you do,"

"Please don't start on that right now," she sighed. "Now that I'm off for a few days, I was going to ask if you still wanted to have us for dinner to get to know Vegeta a little better?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Why your father and I would _love_ that!" she gushed. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten."

"No, just busy," she shook her head.

"How long are you off for?" she asked. "I hope it's a decent amount of time,"

"No, only three days."

"Three days?" her mother exclaimed. "Dear, that's not long enough! You need a nice, long, clean break from all of that. _Especially _after everything that happened!"

"Yes, mom, I _know_," she sighed. This was part of the reason she avoided her mother like the plague. If she wasn't nagging her about quitting her music career to begin working for her father, she was constantly on her case about over working herself. "I have a video shoot that I need to do though that was already postponed because of my abduction and a bunch of other things I just can't push back right now. Yamcha is working on clearing my schedule."

"Tch," Vegeta snorted without meaning to.

"Is he not actually doing that?" Mrs. Briefs asked, narrowing her eyes at Vegeta, who was sufficiently embarrassed he'd not caught himself before doing that.

"He claims he is," he shrugged. "However, I know nothing of the business, so it is not my place to comment."

"He _is_," Bulma rolled her eyes and gave Vegeta a dirty look.

"Well you make sure he does," Mrs. Briefs said. "Anyhow, if you two don't have any plans for tonight, why don't you come later? Your father and I have nothing planned and I've been just looking for an excuse to whip up a good feast."

Bulma shrugged and looked at Vegeta. Today seemed just as good a day as any.

"Sure?" Vegeta shrugged. It made no difference to him. As far as he was concerned, the sooner they got that over with, the better; as he wasn't entirely comfortable with it to begin with. He was only appeasing her family because of Bulma's situation and because they seemed like nice people.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I will get started on something right away! Come for six o'clock!"

"Sounds good," Bulma nodded. "We'll see you in a bit."

They headed back to Bulma's side of the compound. There was a package laying at the door.

"Oh look what came!" Bulma exclaimed in excitement as she picked up the large envelope.

Vegeta relaxed somewhat. If she knew who the sender was, then it was alright that someone had left something there. "What is it?" He asked.

"You'll see when we get inside," she winked at him.

Bulma ripped the envelope open while Vegeta did a quick sweep of her apartment with Justice.

She slid out two large printed photos of Justice that the photographer had taken of him laying in her living room that day of her photo shoot. He looked regal and serene. There were also three wallet sized pictures, two of the same pictures as the large ones and one of Bulma with Justice. Also in the envelope was a memory stick. "Look!" She said, sliding them across the counter to Vegeta, who had come to see what it was that had come in.

"Hmmm," he grunted as he looked at them. "They turned out well,"

"Of course they did!" She shrugged. "Can I look at the others on the memory stick and save them?"

"Of course," he said, handing the stick to her. He looked at the small picture of Bulma with Justice. It really was a great photo of them _both. _For a moment he considered giving it to her since she was so enamoured with Justice, but upon second thought, he decided he wanted to keep it. It wasn't every day you got a picture of a celebrity with your dog. Not to mention she would probably save a copy of it anyway.

Vegeta found the scissors and cut the small picture prints so they were individuals. He put the duplicate small picture back into the large envelope with the large photos and put the small ones in his wallet, including the one of Bulma with Justice.

"Cool!" He heard her as she came back to him and put the memory stick onto the counter top. "I saved them all. Thanks!"

He grunted in reply.

"You still up for dinner with my parents?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"I suppose so," he nodded.

"Alright. Let me take a shower, change and we'll go," she said. "I'm pretty tired, so we don't have to stay too long."

They both showered and had a glass of wine before it was time to go meet her parents for dinner.

"Thank you for coming!" Mrs. Briefs cheerfully greeted them. "Now make yourselves at home, please. You didn't bring your furry partner?"

"No, I left him back at the suite." Vegeta answered.

"What a shame," she pouted. "He looks like such a nice dog. Well, bring him next time. He's as welcome here as you are."

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind,"

"Now what would you both like to drink?" Mrs. Briefs asked. "I know Bulma would like a glass of red wine, but you don't look like a _wine kind of guy_. You don't strike me as a _beer guy _either… I'm going to go with scotch or whiskey maybe? Yes. You're a whiskey guy, am I right?"

"On the nose," Vegeta grinned.

"I have a knack for these things," she said, turning and prompting them to follow her.

"She does," Bulma confirmed. "It's like her favourite party trick, guessing what everyone likes to drink. She's rarely wrong."

Vegeta nodded.

"Dinner is almost ready, I just have to bring everything out, have a seat wherever," Mrs. Briefs told them, handing them both their beverage of choice.

A moment later, Mr. Briefs arrived. "Well hello,"

"Hi dad," Bulma greeted him. "This is Vegeta, he's been staying with me for the last few weeks and doing security."

"Right, I have seen you around the compound a few times with your dog," he nodded, shaking hands. "I hope everything is to your liking and that Bulma isn't giving you too much trouble."

"Everything is fine, thank you," Vegeta replied, shaking the other man's hand.

"If there is anything you need to make you more comfortable here or that will help you do your job better, please don't hesitate to ask. Bulma's safety is our prime concern and we appreciate your efforts and willingness to take on such an unusual job."

"It is my pleasure," Vegeta said.

"We keep trying to convince her to switch careers, but she seems to have no interest," her father shrugged. "One of these days, I am certain she'll come to her senses and ask to be a part of the company. Until then, I guess it will be a while before I am retiring."

"Dad!" Bulma hissed at him. "I don't want to discuss that right now!"

"See?" The older man shrugged. "Zero interest."

"It's not that I have _zero interest,_" Bulma said. "I'm just having fun doing my own thing right now. When I'm ready, I'll let you know and I'll be happy to start learning. That's all."

"But hunny, you've been saying that since high school," her mother pointed out, placing a large bowl of salad on the table along with a sliced loaf of bread.

"Look, can we not discuss this?" She huffed. "I'm

Sure Vegeta would like to talk about something else other than what a disappointment I am to you both."

"You're not a disappointment, dear!" Mrs. Briefs said, stopping in her tracks on her way back to the kitchen.

"On the contrary," her father added.

"Could have fooled me." She snorted.

Mr. Briefs sighed heavily as he sat down. "It isn't that we aren't proud of you, we are. We see how hard you work and we know you're having fun, but it's dangerous out there and you're working a little bit _too _hard I think. When was the last time you had a vacation?"

"I'm off for the next three days,"

"That's not a vacation," he shook his head.

"Well I have way too many other commitments booked to let me take more than that off right now," she replied sourly wishing everyone would mind their own business about how much time she had off versus how much she worked.

Vegeta resisted the urge to comment; it wasn't his problem. However he did feel better that her parents agreed that she was working far too much. Apparently Bulma was too stubborn to listen to anyone where that was concerned.

They had their meal and visited. It wasn't nearly as awkward as Vegeta had thought it would be. Bulma's parents were very nice people, as he'd initially expected.

"You seem to be very meticulous. Maybe when Bulma decides she feels safe enough to not need someone stay with her, you might consider taking a security job here," Mr. Briefs suggested, lighting a cigar.

"Thank you, but I will be going back into deployment as soon as I am able," Vegeta said graciously. He was genuinely flattered.

"That's so dangerous!" Mrs. Briefs said. "Why?"

Vegeta shrugged and shook his head, unable to form an answer that anyone who didn't live the life he did would understand.

"For the same reason I don't want to quit my music career yet." Bulma answered. She didn't understand why he would prefer that to a safer, less dangerous security position, but she could understand not being able to understand why he made that choice because she couldn't explain why she didn't want to give that up either. "When he's tired of that, maybe he'll be interested."

Vegeta gave her a fleeting look. "When I am tired of what I am doing and no longer able to do it, I will take a desk job or do something low key like intel."

Bulma nodded. He had told her that before. "Right, I forgot. Forget it, dad, even if we payed him three times more than the military does, he'll still choose that because he was essentially born into it. I already tried offering him more to stay permanently. It didn't work."

"What a shame," Mr. Briefs commented. "However I can respect that. If you ever change your mind though, give me a call. I will gladly hire someone as thorough and meticulous as you and with your experience."

"Thank you," Vegeta nodded. "I will take that into consideration."

Bulma smiled at him. It was funny how they weren't a couple, but this dinner with her family had gone over better than with any guy she'd brought home to meet them that she _had_ been dating. Even Yamcha had been flustered and it had taken a while before her parents decided he was a good guy. _What a shame_, she thought to herself.

They stayed for a little while longer before heading back to Bulma's suite.

"Your parents are good people," he said as they stepped into the elevator.

"I know," she smiled. "They're just a little over protective is all."

"They mean well," he agreed. "You would be smart to listen to them."

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked. "Besides, if I didn't, then we wouldn't have met and that's very sad."

"Hmmn," he grunted, feeling uncomfortable again. "You're right. I would be rotting away in my apartment watching trashy television for another six months."

Bulma resisted the urge to sigh in disappointment. He was _impossible_! "Right. Think of all the _fun_ you're having though! You don't _seriously _want to go back to war and bombs and all that, do you?"

"That _is _fun," he said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that one," she said, unlocking her door.

"I will find something fun for us to do while you are off and then maybe you will understand." He said. Justice greeted them happily as they entered her suite.

"Sure, I'm game," she shrugged. "So long as it doesn't involve letting your dog bite me or having lunch in the middle of a war zone somewhere,"

"That would almost be _romantic_," he said jokingly. "However, no. I have something else in mind."

"Really?" Bulma said, turning to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Like a _date_?"

"No," he shook his head and noted how visibly disappointed she was by his answer. "Like an _excursion_," he said.

"Alright then," she shrugged, happy enough with that. "You decide and I'll go along with it."

"Whatever it is, though, you have to do it," he said with an evil smirk that made her stomach flutter.

"Deal," she nodded. "When are we doing this little _excursion_?"

"Not sure," he shrugged. "I will see tomorrow and make a few calls and go from there. If it can be arranged, hopefully while you are off before you start on that hectic schedule of yours again."

"Ugh, don't remind me," she groaned. "Glass of wine?"

"No, I am good," he shook his head.

"Alright, well I'm going to take a bath and go to bed early because I'm tired even though we did nothing."

"I will do a perimeter sweep and then take Justice out for a walk and ball toss if you are alright to be left on your own."

"I'll be fine," she nodded. "Good night,"

"Good night," he replied, watching her leave and enter her own suite for the night.

He smirked to himself. She kept telling him he was no fun, he would definitely show her some fun in the next two days… If he could figure out how to arrange it in such short notice.

-0-0-0-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**The Popstar**_

_**Chapter 6**_

The next morning, Vegeta got up early. He had some things to do. Bulma had two more days off and he'd had an idea of something _fun_ they could do together. Or at least something he considered fun. He was unsure if she would agree or even go along with it or not, but decided it was a chance he was willing to take.

First, he left Justice behind to guard the suite while he went out to plant a few things for him to sniff out. He had not done any of that while they had been off on injury leave. Justice had not scented out anything since the incident. It was time to get back on that, even though he knew Justice would never again be allowed back on the field.

Watching his dog work his own natural abilities was _fun_ in his book. He strategically hid three items made up of explosive materials around the compound where he decided they would go for a walk. Once he was satisfied, he made a few phone calls to set the other half of his plan in motion. At first he wasn't sure if it would be possible to arrange what he had in mind so last minute, but after a few phone calls and calling in some favours, the right people were able to pull some strings and it was done.

Vegeta only hoped that Bulma would not see this as a _date_ or something ridiculous along those lines; she probably would. However it did not escape his notice that not only it did indeed look that way, but this was also the most effort he had put into trying to entertain a girl. Ever.

He thought on that a moment and then promptly dismissed the thought and headed back to the apartment, hoping that Bulma would not sleep too late.

-0-0-0-

It was around mid morning when Bulma made an appearance in the kitchen.

Vegeta had made eggs, toast and fried up some frozen hash browns he'd found in the freezer.

"You made breakfast?" She asked in surprise.

"Why not?" He shrugged. He was tired of take out and delivery and fast food constantly.

"You could have just ordered something in," she said, trying to stifle a yawn but failing. She grabbed a coffee mug and poured herself a cup.

"I suppose," he shrugged. "However I do not feel I can stomach another fast food delivery meal. Not to mention, this is far healthier than any of the crap you consume on a regular basis. It is a small wonder you are always exhausted."

"I know," she sighed. "I don't have time to cook very often. I mean, I don't mind when I have time or I'm not too tired, but…"

"You need to start taking better care of yourself," he admonished.

"I know, thanks _mom_," she rolled her eyes. "So what are we doing today?"

"_Fun_ things," he answered vaguely.

"_Fun_ things?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're not going to elaborate more than that? That can be misconstrued in a _lot_ of different ways."

"We are going out," he answered after giving her a dirty look. "Eat up and afterwards we are going to go for a walk and then after that on a field trip somewhere."

"Okay," she nodded amicably. "Do I need to dress up?"

"No," he answered. "Just wear something comfortable and casual. Do not bother getting yourself done up."

"Alright," she said, grabbing a plate and began dishing herself out some breakfast.

It didn't take her long to eat and get dressed. She threw her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head, opted for mascara only and chose to wear a pair of jeans, casual t-shirt and hoodie and her comfortable dance sneakers that she loved and wore everywhere even when she wasn't dancing.

"So where are we walking?" She asked.

"Around the compound." He said, leashing up Justice. He wished he'd thought to bring his training harness, but that wasn't a big deal.

Bulma locked up and off they went. She was a little bit confused as to what it was they were doing and how this was considered _fun_, but she didn't comment. Vegeta must have had something in mind she assumed and so she decided to be patient.

The weather was mild and she was glad she hadn't over dressed. They walked quietly in companionable silence for a while until they reached the parking lot of the compound. Vegeta removed Justice's leash and said something foreign to him that Bulma did not understand.

Justice's demeanour changed as he began sniffing the ground urgently; his tail was straight up like a flag and rather than walking with them, he zig zagged back and forth in front of them, stopping periodically to lift his head to take a deep breath. He'd pause and exhale so forcefully before putting his head down again, she initially thought he'd sneezed.

Clearly, he was looking for something or _thought_ he was looking for something. "What's he looking for?" She asked Vegeta quietly.

"Explosives," he answered, watching him carefully as he worked.

"Oh," she said. "Well he'll be pretty disappointed,"

"Perhaps," Vegeta replied. Justice was sniffing around a parked Capsule Corporation vehicle he had left an article hidden in the wheel well. He resisted the urge to encourage him despite the fact that he had definitely picked up on its scent and was investigating it, trying to pinpoint its exact location. After all, in a real life scenario, he didn't have the advantage of knowing where explosives were and this was a test to see how rusty he was. So far, he seemed to be working as well as he always did and his heart sank. _What a waste,_ he thought.

Bulma watched him in appreciation as he circled around the vehicle twice before he finally zeroed in on the front tire of the vehicle. She resisted the urge to giggle at how loud he was while _sniffing _and every so often he'd snort. Finally Justice stood up on his hind legs, sniffing along the panel and the side view mirror before dropping to the ground, Sphinx style and his nose up, pointing at the wheel well, staring intensely at it. He didn't move. Not even a muscle; he looked like a statue.

Bulma turned and looked at Vegeta curiously, assuming by this point that he had something to do with this, or rather she sure _hoped_ he did. Never had Capsule Corporation had a bomb threat.

Vegeta walked over to the vehicle and pulled out a small metal object and praised Justice. He took out the Shepherd's favourite ball on a string and tossed it. Of course, Justice bolted after it.

"Ha, so I'm assuming you planted that?" Bulma asked him.

"I did," he admitted.

"Good thing. I was concerned for a moment there that we may have a bomb threat on the premises."

"There are two more I left for him to find on the premises," Vegeta said. "If you are interested."

"Neat! Sure, why not?" She exclaimed as Justice shoved the ball forcefully into Vegeta's hands, essentially forcing him to take it back so that he could throw it again, however Justice didn't relinquish the ball immediately and so an intense game of tug ensued for a few minutes before Vegeta asked him to release it, which he did so, although grudgingly.

Vegeta tossed the ball once again before they continued on. Once again, Justice was in full search mode and it didn't take them long for him to find the other two articles; including one Vegeta had hidden in a tree.

"I'm sufficiently impressed," Bulma said as she watched Vegeta jump down from the tree after retrieving the last article from the tree. "And I'll admit, it was fun watching him work."

Vegeta shrugged. "It is not as exciting as some of the other things we do, but I find it relaxing and it is highly rewarding for him."

"What's the other stuff?" She asked. "Crotch biting and jumping out of helicopters together?"

"Essentially," he nodded. "We need to get going or we will be late for the other plans I made."

"Oh right, you said we'd be leaving," she said, following him back to her place. "Do I need to change?"

Vegeta looked at her. "You might want to wear a sweater underneath your hoodie so you do not get cold, but otherwise, no."

"Alright then," she commented with a slight frown, wondering what he had planned that she needed to dress warmer and that it was okay that her hair was a mess and she had no makeup on. So far, she could tell that this would not be a typical event for her. "So we're not going on a date then, huh?" She teased him.

"No," he rolled his eyes. "However we will perhaps go out for a beer afterwards."

"A beer, huh?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "That sounds like _date _plans to me."

"You are an idiot," he scoffed in a good natured tone. "We shall see how you do,"

"Hmmm, are we going to a shooting range?" She asked, trying to figure out what he'd planned based on what she thought he would find _fun. _

"No, though that is a good guess," he answered and wondered why he hadn't thought of that. It would have been just as much fun and much easier to arrange and less likely she would back out of going through with it. "Maybe next time."

"Aww, planning our _second date_ already even though we haven't made it through the first one yet?" She teased, loving how uncomfortable she was making him just by simply tossing the _date _word around. "Wow I must really be making an impression."

"Do not push your luck," he said and they headed out. Bulma tossed him her car keys after grabbing another sweater and they made sure Justice was comfortable.

Bulma tried her best to guess what it was that Vegeta had planned as they drove. He'd punched in an address into the gps on his phone, but it was an address she didn't know and she couldn't think of anything based on the direction they were going.

_Your destination will be on the left in 500 meters._

The female monotone GPS told them. Bulma frowned at what looked to be a field with tarmac, hangars and a building beside a very small control tower and she frowned. We're they going to fly a small plane, she wondered.

"Are we going flying?" She asked.

"You could say that," he smirked. "Though you may back out if you wish."

"No, I'm good," she shook her head. "I didn't know you were a pilot too,"

"Hmmn," he grunted with a smirk. "I'm not,"

"Okay," she said with a frown as she tried to think of what they could be doing.

Vegeta was surprised she hadn't figured it out yet. "You will see," he said as he parked the car near the hangar.

"Are you Vegeta?" Someone outside asked as they got out.

"I am," he nodded. "This is Bulma,"

"Cool. I'll be your instructor," the other man nodded, walking up to them and extending a hand out to Bulma. "Um, I'm a _huge_ fan and so is my daughter. I took her to one of your concerts a few years back."

"Aww, thank you," Bulma smiled.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask, but do you think I could get an autograph for her afterwards?" he asked nervously. "I mean, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Sure thing!" Bulma nodded, not bothered by his request. She was used to it by this point and when it was for younger ones, she definitely didn't mind. "Just remind me before we leave."

"I will!" he smiled, clearly star struck by Bulma's presence, despite the fact that she was not done up at all. "Let's go! I'll do a quick rundown of procedures before we head up!"

Bulma looked at Vegeta suspiciously. "Are we doing what I _think_ we're doing?"

"That depends," Vegeta shrugged elusively. "What do you _think_ we're doing?"

"Are we going skydiving?" she guessed, her heart thumping so heard she could _feel_ it and she felt a rush of adrenaline course through her as she said it.

"If you're up for it," he answered. He did not want to take her up there if she wasn't keen on it. He realized when he'd went through the effort of organizing this particular excursion that she may not want to go through with it.

Bulma thought for a moment. "Sure, I'm game," she nodded.

"Do you trust me?" Vegeta asked.

"I do," she said, hesitating a moment. She could almost hear Yamcha having a brain aneurism over this. However when was the last time she had done anything fun, adventurous or for herself? Not to mention she didn't want Vegeta to think she was afraid or didn't trust him. She did, but she was worried about what Yamcha would say if he found out. "Fuck it. Let do it!"

"Are you certain?" He asked, mistaking her hesitation for fear. "If you do not want to, you do not have to."

"I am," she nodded. "Let's do this!"

Vegeta smirked at her. He'd been fairly confident she wouldn't back down from a challenge.

"Just take it easy on me, please," she said. "I've never done anything like this before."

"It will be fun and you will wonder why you haven't," he said.

"You'll be tandem skydiving, so you really just need to enjoy the ride," the instructor said.

They went inside the hangar and their instructor had them suit up and went through all the necessary protocols for almost an hour before they boarded the plane and they were in the air.

Bulma had not said much; the mixture of fear and excitement washing through her had made her exhausted already. Though she was determined not to chicken out.

Their instructor meticulously fastened Bulma to the front of Vegeta's gear.

"Make sure it's tight," she said nervously, beginning to second guess her decision in doing this despite being determined to follow through. "I guess if I come undone, I wouldn't be in distress for very long, huh?"

"You won't come undone, I promise." The instructor reassured her. "I've been doing this for fifteen years and not _once_ has someone come undone, nor was there a parachute malfunction. _Plus, _Vegeta is a good friend of a really good friend of mine. You're in good hands."

"It will not happen, but even so, I will make sure you do not go anywhere," Vegeta said, placing his hands on her hips confidently to reassure her.

"Alright," she said shakily after taking a deep breath; her stomach flipping from excitement and the reassuring gesture from Vegeta. Never had he touched her on purpose.

"You're still down with doing this?" Vegeta asked. "If you are unsure, now is the chance to speak up because in about a minute or so, we will be getting ready to jump."

Bulma nodded. "I'm sure! Let's just do it before I lose my nerve!"

"Fair enough,"

Vegeta stood at the entrance of the plane a moment, surveilling the ground beneath them, looking for the place they were supposed to aim for a landing. The majority of the ground seemed to be farmland. It was ideal.

"Are you ready?" He asked calmly into her right ear, making her shiver and feel warm despite the fact that she was absolutely terrified. Having him so close to her and his arms around her securely seemed to only add to the excitement and distract her from what she was about to do rather than dwelling on everything that could go wrong.

"No," she said and a moment later Vegeta leaned forward and she realized a second later that they were no longer in the plane, but were plummeting down towards the ground. She screamed in terror and panic. She barely noticed that Vegeta's arms were wrapped snugly around her waist, keeping her close even though it was not necessary. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She screamed and placed a hand on his, desperately trying to hold onto something, despite her brain telling her how futile that would be anyway, should something go wrong. He loosened his fingers somewhat so she could lace her fingers with his rather than clawing at them.

After about a minute, she began to relax and loosened her grip on his hands, but did not let them go. They weren't falling as fast as she thought they would. It was windy, but not unpleasantly so. It was surprisingly peaceful and quiet up there. Now that the original shock of being in a free fall had worn off, she decided she felt weightless and free, despite being attached to Vegeta.

"Are you alright?" Vegeta asked her as she'd gone from screaming her head off to completely silent within a few minutes. He was wondering if she'd fainted.

"Yes!" She called back to him, patting his hand with hers for reassurance. "I can't believe how peaceful it is from up here!"

Bulma felt him grunt in agreement.

She assumed it must have only been a few minutes since the jump, but it felt like forever.

He forcefully detangled his fingers from hers and pointed to the right. "There is your parent's compound!"

Bulma turned her head and smiled. "That's Capsule Corporation!" It looked so small from how high up they were. However, she was surprised at how much ground it took up.

They were quiet for most of the rest of the fall until Vegeta warned her that they were ready to pull the parachute cord.

"Brace yourself," he said. "We will be thrown back."

Bulma nodded and held her breath, hoping that the chute would would work properly. She knew they had an emergency one, but the anxiety of the thought that it might _not _work was still creeping up into her mind.

Suddenly she felt like she was being yanked backwards, just like Vegeta had warned her they would be. It nearly knocked the wind right out of her lungs and in a moment, they were gliding again, slowly, smoothly and she instantly relaxed. They were no longer in the middle of a free fall and the parachute had deployed properly as it was supposed to. She could now relax and enjoy the rest of the experience. She wasn't going to die, everything was fine.

She hasn't even noticed that Vegeta's arms weren't around her waist anymore. He had needed his hands free to steer the parachute and make their landing at the designated area.

"We will be hitting the ground in a moment," he told her when they were close. "Do not lock your knees, just like the instructor said,"

"I remember," she nodded, thankful for the reminder. While she was flooded with relief that it had all gone according to plan, a part of her was sad that they were done.

They landed and uncoupled from one another without incident.

"Oh my _god_ that's like the coolest thing I think I've ever done!" Bulma exclaimed, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck in excitement before he could avoid her or protest. The adrenaline had not completely worn off.

"I assumed as much," he said, briefly hugging her back before pushing her away.

"Alright, I take back what I said, you _can _be fun," she said, allowing him to put some distance between them. She was still on a high from this stunt that she was too excited and wound up to take offence. "So what now?"

Vegeta shrugged. He was hungry. "We could grab a meal and some beers?"

"I'm down," Bulma agreed. "Where should we go where we won't attract a lot of attention?"

Vegeta shrugged. "You are more familiar with this area than I would be,"

"I guess," she shrugged. "Alright, I know of a small pub not far from here I haven't been to in ages. Let's go there and hopefully no one will tip off the paparazzi."

"Agreed," they quickly folded up their parachutes as they waited for the driver to take them back to the hangars. Bulma gave the instructor an autograph and they thanked him before they drove to a small, dumpy but cozy-looking pub and ordered wings and a beer each. It was mostly empty and either the bartender on shift had no clue who Bulma was or didn't care.

After enjoying a quick meal, they returned to Capsule Corporation, showered and before Vegeta made a reappearance or had a chance to protest, Bulma placed an order of Chinese delivery and was ready to settle in for a relaxing evening of tv on the couch and wine.

"I ordered food," she said to him, lounging on the couch in an oversized sweatshirt, short shorts and her still wet hair piled high on top of her head with a full glass of wine in her hand.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Do you ever cook?"

"Not if I don't have to or don't feel like it," she shrugged. "I'm off. That includes culinary duties,"

"Whatever," he grunted, grabbing a beer from the fridge and coming to join her. If there was food on the way, he wasn't going to waste his time making a meal. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing yet," she answered and tossed him the remote. "You can find something if you want."

They settled on a station that was binging a tv series and watched that for the rest of the night, eating Chinese delivery, drinking and casually visiting before turning in for the evening.

The next morning, Bulma was up at a decent hour and before Vegeta for once, scrolling through her phone while she was waiting for the coffee machine to brew. Her phone rang.

It was Yamcha.

She rolled her eyes to herself as she deliberated over whether or not she wanted to answer his call. Deciding it was too early to deal with him, she hit the _ignore_ button and put her phone on the counter top. A moment later, it rang again. Figuring it must be important that he called her back immediately rather than leaving her a message, she begrudgingly answered it. "Hello, Yamcha,"

"Are you insane?!" Yamcha's voice exclaimed over the phone instead of a greeting.

"Good day to you too," Bulma replied, rolling her eyes again.

"Good day? Bulma, you're on the front page of the news paper skydiving!" He said almost frantically.

"It's in the news?" She asked with a frown.

"Of course it is! What were you _thinking?!_" He ranted. "Do you know how upset the label is going to be when they see this? It's against your contract to be out and about doing thrill seeking nonsense! You could be sued!"

"Sued over what?" She scoffed. "Having _fun_?"

"If the label's insurance company drops you over this before you complete that final album, they will sue you!" Yamcha said through a heavy sigh and she could tell he was trying not to have an aneurysm.

"I'm sure they won't," she rolled her eyes. "It was _one_ time and Vegeta's like a professional. I didn't do it on my own, I did it while hooked up to him so there was like no risk anyway."

"Still!" Yamcha said. "You need to _think_ before doing these things!"

"I did!"

"Then what the hell were you thinking?"

Bulma shrugged, despite the fact that they were having a phone conversation and he couldn't see her. "I don't know, I just wanted to have some fun for once, I was off and feeling really good."

"Bulma, I can always make sure you're booked in for a day spa thing if you don't know what to do on your time off, you just need-"

"Who said I _wanted _a day at the spa?" She snapped at him. "And jumping out of a plane is only _one _of the things I did yesterday."

"Great, I don't even want to know what else you did. If it isn't in the papers, no one needs to know, it _didn't _happen," Yamcha said quickly and she could hear him turning pages of a newspaper. "Is this your way of punishing me?"

"Punishing you? No. Punishing you for what?"

Vegeta walked into the kitchen amidst her conversation and he could tell immediately from the tone of her voice and the nature of her side of the conversation that she was speaking with Yamcha. He rolled his eyes and went to the coffee maker.

"Punishing me for keeping you busy and pushing you right now."

"Alright, I'm not happy about that, but my actions have nothing to do with you." She said.

"Well it doesn't seem that way," he said accusingly. "Do you know how hard I work?"

"Yes, Yamcha, I know and I appreciate everything you do," Bulma rolled her eyes and mouthed Yamcha's name to Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded once. He'd already figured that out on his own.

"No, I'm _not_ having a breakdown," she sighed. "Not _yet _anyway."

"That's not funny,"

"No, I know it isn't. Neither is you accusing me of having a mental breakdown all because I went out, had some fun and did something for myself for once," she said irritably. "But if this is what it took for you to actually notice that I'm exhausted and need to go on hiatus for a while, then great!"

"So this was you getting back at me, I knew it!"

"No! Why do you always have to make everything about yourself?" Bulma asked in annoyance. "I didn't give you a second thought!" Alright, that wasn't necessarily true. She had, except it had been acknowledging and accepting that he would be angry with her when he found out about this. However he didn't need to know that.

"Clearly not!" Yamcha replied. "Yet I'm the one who makes everything about themselves. You're going out and doing stupid things, risking your life and your career all to impress some _guy_. Come on, Bulma. You're smarter than that."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Doesn't it?" He challenged her. "I know you, Bulma. You're not a crazy thrill seeker. Suddenly this _guy_ shows up and starts living with you and you are? Come on,"

"I've had just about enough," Bulma sighed.

"You've had enough? Bulma, I'm going to have to do some major damage control here!"

"Has anyone even called you and said anything about it?" She asked.

"It's probably still too early." He replied.

"Alright, we'll worry about it if and when someone calls. Otherwise, so what?" She said. "Just let me enjoy my last day off before I have to go back to the grind again. If something happens, call me. If not, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Yamcha sighed in frustration. "Alright, fine. Don't forget, you have a video shoot tomorrow in the middle of the afternoon, so be prepared for a late night."

"Great, I can't wait," she said sarcastically.

"And no more stunts!" He added. "Or at least call me first, _please_, should the urge to do something stupid cross your mind."

"Bye, Yamcha." She said and hung up her phone. "Ugh," She grunted, shutting it off and tossing it on the couch.

"What is the issue?" Vegeta asked, though he already had a pretty good idea. He mentally made a note to be more cautious in the future. The fact that he had obviously not noticed photographers or that they had been followed was an inexcusable error on his part.

Bulma went to her door, looking for a news paper. "Apparently," she started as she came in with a few things that had been left outside her door. "We made the front page of the news paper while skydiving yesterday,"

Bulma snickered as she looked at it. Wearing goggles and a helmet, the only way to really identify her was the small bits of blue hair peeking out from beneath her helmet. "You can barely tell that's me! And you can barely see your face."

Vegeta frowned to take a look and nodded in agreement. Though he wanted to keep the picture. He'd never made front page news before. Even if his face was mostly unrecognizable because of his goggles and helmet and the angle of which it had been taken, Bulma's head was in the way. The photo was also grainy and of low quality.

"You can keep that if you want," she said nonchalantly, going through the rest of her mail.

"You do not want it?" He asked.

"I'll take the one my parents have," she shrugged. "Ohhh! My Vogue magazine cover came too!" She exclaimed in excitement, opening the plastic. "Oh shit," her face dropped as she looked at it.

"What?" Vegeta asked, noticing the change in her demeanour.

"It's nothing," she smiled, clutching the magazine close to her chest so he couldn't see it. "I just… I was hoping they would use a different photo, you know… one that was a bit more… flattering."

Vegeta glared at her. "Let me see,"

"Nah," she shook her head. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Is Justice on the cover?" He deadpanned.

Bulma screwed up her face somewhat as she thought of some way to cover that up. He'd been adamant that Justice _not _be featured in the magazine at all. She had also explicitly told the editor, the photographer and the person doing the interview that those photos could not be used. Yet, somehow this had still happened. "I mean, it _could_ be Justice or it could be just some other Belgian Shepherd that was used as a prop," she said innocently. "They're not… _that _uncommon, are they?"

Vegeta clenched his jaw as he took a slow, deep breath. "Let me see it."

She finally handed it to him and braced herself for his reaction.

Vegeta looked at the magazine cover. On it was Bulma looking absolutely insatiable with an alluring pout, perfect bed head hair and that loose grey sweater with her arms loosely draped around Justice's shoulders. The bold headline: "Knowing Bulma Briefs: '_I'm not an artist, I AM a work of art.'_ Across the bottom of the cover nicely concealed the fact that Justice was indeed missing a front leg. He supposed she was right, he could be passed off as a random dog that had been used as a prop. A random dog that just happened to be a retired military war dog belonging to her bodyguard. He just hoped his father or no one connected to him would ever see that.

He opened the magazine, looking for the article. The rest of the photos were Justice-free and were all fashion aimed and editorial in style. He briefly skimmed through the article, looking for anything that might bring more heat, but from what he could glean, there was no mention about Justice. Maybe she could just pass it off as a random prop if it came up?

Vegeta grunted and handed her back the magazine. "He is not to be used again for anything like this," was all he said.

"Fair enough," Bulma nodded. "Sorry, I _did _tell them not to use any pictures with him in them."

"I know,"

He didn't seem angry with her, but she could tell he was still bothered by it. "I'm sorry. I hope you don't get into any trouble over it."

Vegeta was quiet for a while as he looked at Justice with a slight frown of concern. "I will worry about it if and when it comes up. It may never even be seen by anyone who would be able to identify him. Hopefully."

"Hopefully," she agreed. "I'm so sorry. I guess I should have called you that day of the shoot and ask permission first. We were just arguing about wardrobe though and he was laying there so nicely and the photographer got bored while waiting on us and just decided to snap some harmless photos of him and one thing led to another and then we ended up including him. It never occurred to anyone that it would be a bad idea or cause any trouble for you."

Vegeta nodded. In a way he was flattered that his prized friend was intriguing enough to be on the cover of a high end fashion magazine, however it was the possible backlash over it that concerned him. He wasn't a pet he could do whatever he wanted with. He was a weapon. A very expensive weapon that still technically belonged to the government and he still was not sure what would ultimately happen to him once he went back into service. Justice's working career was over. That much was certain. If he was cleared as stable enough to live civilian life he supposed he would be adopted out to live a quiet life in retirement. While Vegeta agreed, no one deserved it more, the thought of him living with someone else and never seeing him again made the pit of his stomach feel very heavy and so he dismissed the thought. Hopefully this would not prematurely bring that about. He was not ready to part with him.

"Do you have anything fun planned for today?" Bulma asked, trying to lighten his mood. She felt terrible that Justice was on the cover and she knew the reason why Vegeta was upset. However nothing could be done about it now. Maybe she could find a way to take his mind off of it. Hopefully nothing would come of it.

"Negative," he grunted.

"Do you wan to just lay low and hang out here for the day?" She asked. "I'm actually totally fine with that. I apparently have a video shoot tomorrow afternoon and I don't even know which song, which means I'll be working into the night. Don't ask me why it was booked that way."

"It does not matter to me," he said, his mind still worrying about Justice.

"Well, what I mean is I'm fine with hanging around here all day. If there's stuff you want to do, take the day off for yourself. I'll be fine here on my own."

Vegeta nodded. A day to himself did sound nice, but he had no idea of what he would do with himself. He could work out here. He could take Justice for a long walk around the compound. "I will likely leave at some point to grab something to make a _real_ meal, but aside from that, I will be around." He said finally.

"Sounds good," she nodded. "It looks nice out. I think I'm going to tan and just relax on the balcony, maybe try to do some writing for my next album just in case they'll let me actually use my own material."

Vegeta nodded. "I don't see why you cannot just go and make your own album if that is what you want to do."

"I have to stick with the label," she said. "If they aren't interested, then I have to wait until my contract is up and find another label that will let me do my own thing or at least give me a little more freedom with what I want to put out there; which is easier said than done."

"So why not write stuff for your album after this one?"

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know if I have it in me to sign another contract with another label and be committed for however many more albums they'll want. I don't mind doing one or two more, but that's about it I think. For a while anyway. I need a break."

"You do," he agreed. "What I meant was write for the one after. Take a break and when you are ready, put out something that makes _you_ happy, not what everyone else wants you to do."

"If only it were as simple as that," she sighed. "You are right though. We'll see. I'm still promoting my last album and have at least two more videos to do for it and then I have another album to do and then I'll be promoting that and doing shows and videos for at least two years, give or take. From the way I see it, I won't be able to have a long break until after all that is done."

Vegeta shook his head, suddenly feeling dumb for stressing over what may happen to his dog when Bulma clearly had no chance of a real break for another two years at least from the sound of it. He wondered how she did not lose her mind. As much as he was actually really enjoying this assignment, he wasn't sure he would want to do this for another two years.

"Anyway, whatever. It is what it is," she shrugged. "Do you want me to come with you to the store to get stuff? I can help you cook."

"I will go on my own," he said. "Less attention. You can help when I return."

"Okay," she nodded. "Well, I'm going to go change, hit the balcony and get my drink and tan on. If you wanna join me, you're more than welcome. If not, you know where to find me."

Vegeta frowned as he noticed her grabbing a wine glass and an unopened bottle of wine. "It is not even ten o'clock yet."

"So?" She shrugged. "Vegeta, it's my last day off to do whatever I want and who knows how long until I'll have that again. I fully intend to get day drunk and do as little as possible."

"You work tomorrow," he pointed out.

"Yea, hence why I'm getting drunk _now, _while it's _early,_ so I'll be sober again by bedtime and I don't have to be at this shoot until the afternoon, so lots of time to recover."

"Whatever you say," he said, though she could tell he disagreed with her reasoning.

"You could come join me," she suggested, even though she knew he wouldn't.

"I have to work out," he said. "And go out to get something that resembles _real food_. In a bit."

"Alright," she said, walking to her purse and taking out her wallet and keys. "Take my car and here's my credit card. Go get whatever you want and since you'll be out, maybe get some more wine and get yourself whatever you want."

"I do not need your credit card," he bristled.

"It's fine, my treat. I'm taking Justice with me for company on the balcony. If you change your mind about joining us, you know where to find us."

Vegeta grunted and watched her leave. Justice followed her with next to no prompting from her. He frowned. Maybe a normal home was what would be best for him? He wouldn't be able to keep him once he went back on deployment. Not unless he boarded him somewhere for months on end and how fair would that be?

He shook his head as he cleared his thoughts and internally berated himself for being so ridiculous and sentimental over a dammed dog. He finished his coffee and decided to start his day with a work out before heading out to grab food for later on, taking the car keys and deliberately leaving Bulma's credit card on the counter top.

-0-0-0-

Bulma was pleasantly buzzing as she lay in contentment on her outdoor veranda in the sun. She'd spent the remainder of her morning and the afternoon drinking wine and alternating between napping and doing a little bit of writing and snuggling with Justice when he would seemingly come to check on her. The only thing missing was someone giving her a massage.

As she thought about that, it dawned on her what a shame it was that Vegeta would probably tell her off if she asked him for a massage. He had nice hands, she thought. Nice, strong hands too. She felt herself feeling warm at the memory of the previous afternoon when they'd gone skydiving together. That was the most he'd allowed himself to touch her since he'd started working for her.

She'd hoped that would break that boundary between them, but as soon as they had landed and she'd been detached from him, he'd gone back to business as usual. She wondered what it would take for him to relax around her. Not only that, but she hoped he had taken some time for himself; he worked hard and deserved it.

Justice got up to shake himself off and check on her. It was cute, but he seemed to feel obligated to check on her and make sure she was alive every forty five minutes or so. She was thankful for it if only as it served as a reminder to apply more sun screen. He'd woken her up a few times.

"Right on schedule," she said, scratching his ears as he placed his head in her lap. How was it Vegeta owned such an affectionate dog, she wondered. As she sat there, she realized how lonely she was and decided to see what Vegeta was up to. It looked like Justice needed water anyway.

Bulma picked up his bowl and headed inside. "Whoa," she said as she placed her hand on the side of her patio door. She was definitely on the borderline of tipsy and drunk. "Maybe some water for myself wouldn't be such a bad idea, hey?" She said to Justice, who was looking as though he was judging her.

"Hey, if you could get drunk off that ball of yours you like so much, you'd have a problem yourself Mr. fluffy judgy pants." She said to him.

She slowly walked through her suite and into the kitchen, noticing her keys were gone, but her card was still there. Bulma frowned and walked to the gym, but the lights were off. Vegeta's bedroom door was open and she noticed as she peered in, that it looked empty.

Concluding that he must have left already to pick up things he deemed as _appropriate _meal choices, Bulma walked back into the kitchen. It was already four o'clock in the afternoon and she had not realized how late it was. "Definitely time to start drinking some water," she said to herself out loud. She dumped a bunch of ice cubes into a large water bottle and poured herself some water and refilled Justice's water dish.

Once again, she noticed her card on the counter top and took it, tossing it back into her purse. "Asshole. Try to do something _nice _and he doesn't get it," she complained.

Bulma and Justice made their way back to the balcony where she put Justice's water down near her before she plunked herself back down on her lounging chair and began to reapply sunscreen, ready for another nap since Vegeta wasn't around and she didn't feel like dwelling on the fact that she was lonely. Of course, the fact that she was fairly inebriated only amplified those emotions.

-0-0-0-

Vegeta had gotten a few things to make a roast for dinner. He picked up potatoes, vegetables and a loaf of bread. He also picked up a few healthier options to make a quick breakfast for themselves. He was not sure if Bulma was a fan of breakfast smoothies, but he had bought a variety of fruits and vegetables for that. He also got stuff to make sandwiches and other lunch things so he could start making lunches for himself instead of relying on the food that was always provided at the rehearsals and video shoots.

Satisfied with his selections, he made his way to the check out and frowned as he noticed a tabloid magazine with Bulma on the front. It wasn't a flattering picture of her. She looked tired and distracted. The headline was _Saving Bulma_. Beneath it was a caption that read _Family members urge pop princess to check into rehab facility after she plummets to a disturbing 80 lbs!_

He shook his head at the silliness of it. Bulma was petite and he didn't agree with her dietary choices, but she wasn't unhealthy and he doubted she weighed only eighty pounds.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed another tabloid magazine, except that one he had to actually pick up.

_Bulma Briefs Hot New Romance With Mystery Man! _It read. On the cover was the two of them in her hot tub from the other night. The captions below read in bullet form: _How her new man helped her get back on track after the most traumatic event of her life. He's moved in already! His and hers bathroom suites. Who is he really?_

"You've _got _to be shitting me," he mumbled to himself as he began flipping trough it until he found the story.

_Bulma Briefs Finds Solace in Hot New Romance _

There were a few pictures of the two of them together. There was a picture of them going for a walk with Justice, which did not make him happy. Another of him escorting her somewhere, also accompanied by Justice. All innocent in nature, which didn't surprise him, but what did baffle him was how they assumed they must be romantically linked based on just a few photos of them being seen together.

Vegeta quickly shoved it into his basket as it was his turn to check out. Bulma had warned him that this would happen eventually.

He held his breath as the cashier rang through the magazine, a mixture of hoping she would not recognize him and embarrassment from purchasing it in the first place. Thankfully she didn't comment on the purchase or seem to notice that he was on the cover. He paid for everything and exited the grocery store as quickly as possible. However, as soon as he made it back to Bulma's car, he fished it out of one of the shopping bags to read the article.

There was another blown up picture of them in her hot tub and clinking bottles together. Though he didn't see how that _proved _anything, he did note how happy she looked and he looked to be in a good mood. Overall they both looked relaxed and like they were having a good time, which they had. It still surprised him how quickly these had made it into a magazine; that had only taken place two nights ago.

He shrugged and went on to read the article.

Castle Corporation's heiress and world famous pop princess, Bulma Briefs has been recently spotted with a new man in tow. Insiders initially believed him to be her new bodyguard, but evidence suggests that he is far more than just a bodyguard. A source close to the popstar, age 28, has revealed exclusively to _Tattle_, that this new man is definitely a hot new fling.

"She is over the moon over him!" The source confirmed exclusively to _Tattle_. "She wasn't really looking for anyone after the abduction, but I think after all of that, she realized how much she really needs someone she can trust in her life."

How they initially met and when the hot new romance started is unknown, however the couple have wasted no time going public with their new relationship. They have been spotted spending romantic evenings in the heiress' hot tub at her $4.6 million zeni penthouse suite and have been going everywhere together, including taking frequent walks together on the Capsule Corporation compound with their 3-legged German Shepherd cross rescue. It has been confirmed that they are already living together. A rep for Briefs could not be reached.

It is rumoured that this new man of Bulma's is a European model, however no one knows just yet.

The flirtatious popstar has been previously romantically linked to American actor Zarbon, backup dancer Lapis Gero and on again off again childhood sweetheart and current manager, Yamcha. The two were previously engaged, but Briefs called off their engagement amidst rumours of infidelity. They still remained an item for some time afterwards, but finally split for good when accusations of infidelity by both parties surfaced. They still remain amicable and Briefs kept Yamcha as her manager, however both maintain that they are just friends.

Is a wedding or a baby next for the busy popstar?

"Mrs. Briefs has been pushing for grand children from her daughter for a few years now. Both of her parents would love to see her settle down with a good man and start a family before it's too late." The source confirmed.

Only time will tell.

Vegeta snorted in disgust at the audacity of the article. None of it was true! Well, the fact that they were living together was true and that he was her bodyguard had been true, but the speculation that there was a romance going on cancelled that out. Who was dumb enough to believe this rubbish, he wondered.

He made a quick stop at the liquor store and grabbed a few things before heading back to Bulma's place.

Vegeta was not surprised to not be greeted by Justice when he entered her apartment. He quickly unpacked everything, putting things away and leaving out the things he wanted to cook up for dinner. Finally, he decided he'd better check up on Bulma. He had not seen her since she'd gone outside after breakfast. He hoped she wasn't _too _drunk. She didn't get drunk often, but when she did, she was usually much more flirtatious with him and while it was somewhat amusing, it did nothing more than make him uncomfortable because he absolutely could not reciprocate.

He grabbed the tabloid magazine, a cooler and a bottle of water and ventured outside onto her balcony where he observed Justice laying next to her and he could not tell if she was asleep or not.

Justice got up to greet him.

"Oh, you're back," she said, turning to face him.

"Look at this shit," he said, holding the tabloid up for her to see.

"Ha! You actually _bought _one of these?" She laughed in shock, sitting up to look at it.

Vegeta shrugged.

"Aww want me to sign it for you?"

"Do not be an idiot," he scoffed.

"It'll be worth something," she shrugged. "You could sell it along with your in depth tell-all about our _steamy _whirlwind affair."

"I would never do that," he said with a frown, offended that she would think such a thing.

"I know you wouldn't," she said. "But most guys would. I've had guys I merely had a 5 minute conversation with go on the record and sell some made up bs story about us and a wild night of passion. Gimme that. Who else have I fucked this week other than you? Hate to say it, but I'm feeling very unsatisfied. Aren't you?" She asked, wagging her eyebrows at him flirtatiously.

"Why would you bother reading this rubbish?" He asked, handing it to her along with a bottle of water.

"I love to live vicariously through these things," she shrugged nonchalantly, flipping through the tabloid magazine to the cover story about her. "If only my life were as exciting as they say. Aww thanks for the water!"

"There were others," he said. "One claiming that you weigh eighty pounds and your family is urging you to go to rehab,"

"That's every other week," she snorted while waving a hand in dismissal. "Before my abduction, there was one on the stands claiming I was ballooning. One week I'm too fat, the next I'm too thin. Then there's the stories about my addiction to plastic surgery. _Those_ are fun to read considering I've never had any work done. Though not as fun as reading about the revolving door of men who apparently come through here."

"You cannot sue?"

"What's the point?" She shrugged. "Ha! They got a shot of Justice too!"

"They called him a _German Shepherd rescue mix_," Vegeta growled in disgust. "He is a Purebred working line Belgian Malinois."

"Oh dear," Bulma sighed dramatically. "How dare they. Uhm, you realize they think you've moved in and we're going to have kids ASAP, right?"

"I read it," he nodded once.

"And you're more pissy they got the breed of your dog wrong and that he's been photographed again than the fact that they know we're living together and assuming we're having an affair?"

"You warned me of that and it is unfortunate, but I am more worried about him being on the cover of an international fashion magazine than a local tabloid."

"Alright," she shrugged. "You're cute, you know that?"

Vegeta scowled at her. "I am _not cute_,"

"Whatever you say, _lover_,"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. Clearly she was inebriated, though he wasn't surprised. "I am going inside to cook a wholesome meal. Should you care to join me, that is where you will find me."

"Ya I'll come in and hang once I'm done reading this, if that's okay. Maybe I can help you?"

"You do not need to help."

"Oh right, I _forgot._ Independent man who buys his own food doesn't need help cooking it either." She said.

Vegeta scoffed, but said nothing as he left her alone on the balcony. He'd known it would bother her if she knew he hadn't used her card, but he also did not want to feel like he was taking advantage of her either. He knew she would not see it that way, Bulma was very giving and seemed to like treating everyone, but he still felt the need to be cautious. He'd recently made the observation that several of the people he noticed that didn't object to her paying for everything seemed to have come to expect it and _that _to him was wrong.

Bulma quickly read the article and looked at the pictures. As always, there was much more made of everything than there needed to be. However, she couldn't help but notice what a cute couple they made together. Vegeta wasn't much taller than her and he actually looked like he wasn't pissed off, she observed with a snicker to herself. She would have to make a point of showing him that.

Once again, her mind drifted to how lonely she was and how much she absolutely _loved _having Vegeta around. She _wished _the tabloid story was true and that they were an actual couple; kami knew she'd spent more time than she should wondering what Vegeta was like in the sack, but of course, that would likely never happen and she found herself frowning over that. What if he wasn't her bodyguard? What if he was her boyfriend? Would he even give her a chance even though she wasn't some kick ass girl in the military?

Bulma tossed the magazine on the ground and decided she needed a shower before helping Vegeta make dinner. She needed a moment to wash away the feelings of loneliness and disappointment before she saw him. It wasn't the first time she'd read a false tabloid story about herself that had struck a nerve and she was sure it would not be the last.

After her shower, she felt a bit more sober and a lot less emotional as she made her way into the kitchen where Vegeta was preparing a roast.

"Look at us! Playing house like husband and wife!" She chuckled, sitting on the countertop near him. "The tabloid kinda got that right I guess,"

Vegeta scoffed and did not respond further.

"I'm serious!" She said. "We _should _get married! Even if it's only for a few months."

"Idiot," he snorted, annoyed that she was still inebriated. "Why the hell would we get married for only a few months?"

"Because no one stays married long anyway, aside from my parents and you keep telling me about how you're not marriage material," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"That is because I am not,"

"Well then, we can get married and have some fun. I mean we're already essentially playing house anyway, minus the bedroom privileges, and then we can divorce before we get bored and hate each other," she rambled. In her state, it sounded like a great idea. "I always wanted to get married."

"And become divorced, I presume?" He asked before thinking better of it. This had be the stupidest conversation he'd ever had.

"Well, no… not ideally, anyway." She admitted. "Just who knows? Maybe you'd like being married and we wouldn't have to get divorced. I just assumed you'd not want to _stay_ married. So you wouldn't have to if you didn't want to."

He looked at her. "You are drunk."

"I _am!_" She giggled with a smile. "Nice try though, trying to change the subject."

Vegeta sighed in annoyance. "No, I do not think it is wise to get married, even temporarily."

"Why not? I won't even make you sign a prenup. You know, that could make you a very rich man."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her; if she hadn't been inebriated, he would have been deeply offended by that comment. "_That_ is the absolute _last _reason why I would marry you."

Her stomach flipped at his tone, even though she was aware that he was definitely not flirting with her. "You're a rare man then. I'm impressed, though not surprised."

"I find it disturbing you would be so quick to give up half your fortune so easily," he said.

"Some days, I'd love to give up all of it." She said, pouring herself another glass of wine. "That you're not interested is disappointing, but that's why I asked you."

Vegeta shook his head. "Not happening."

"Why not? We get along and I think you're hot. I feel safe with you. Do you know how _alone _I feel?"

"Alright, so we get married for a few months, then you will be back to being lonely again once I return to work and am deployed for several months or even a year at a time. Then what? My life is not conducive to having a marriage mate." He said, hardly believing that he was entertaining her with such silliness.

"Well…" she shrugged and despite being inebriated, he could see her mind trying to work that out. "Neither is mine. I mean I travel all the time. Okay maybe not recently, but I know in the next few weeks we will be. I work long hours at rehearsal. I only get a few days off consecutively here and there and only when I throw a tantrum. When I am home, I'm in bed early or just want to stay up and watch tv since I can't sleep much anyway. _That_ isn't conducive to having a marriage mate either, but it would be nice to have someone I can trust. _That's_ why I asked you. You could be away doing your thing while I do my thing and we figure it out when we can. _Actually, _that may be the key to success. Ha haa! That we would almost never see one another."

Vegeta snorted as he began cutting up vegetables. She did kind of have a point, however he wasn't going to admit that. She was way past the point of thinking sensibly. In the morning they would laugh it off as a bad joke.

"What?! I'm serious!" She whined.

"I know," he said, tossing the vegetables into a roasting pot. "And the answer is still, _no._"

"You're so not fun," she groaned. "Come _on!_ You're making a fancy dinner! I could call a JP or someone to come. My parents could witness it and that's it! No one would ever have to know until we wanted them to!"

"Why not?" He asked, giving her a suspicious look.

"Right?! It's a great idea!"

"No, I meant why would no one have to know?" He clarified. "You would be ashamed of marrying a nobody?"

Bulma quite literally spit out her wine into the sink as she began to laugh at him. "No! I couldn't give two shits what anyone thought about who I married, you idiot! I just thought it would be more appealing to you if there was no press or publicity attached since you're so protective of your privacy an' all," she explained once she was finished chortling at him. "But if you want, I can probably book us a last minute flight to Las Vegas and we could get drunk, get married by an Elvis impersonator and be back before my video shoot. Holy shit would the press have a field day with that one! What do you say?" She finished, wagging her eyebrows at him.

He snorted again, though this time because he was trying to hold back a laugh at her complete and utter silliness. There was a part of him that was relieved and touched that should they embark on something so ludicrous that she wanted something private and not a circus like most celebrities. He absolutely did _not _want to do the Vegas thing she just suggested, though it would be fun and a good story to tell whether they divorced or remained together. "I say you are drunk or completely insane."

Bulma sighed petulantly. "I say you're chicken!"

"I am a chicken?" He scoffed, pulling out a pan and began searing the roast he had gotten. "Ha! You haven't the slightest idea of the things I have done. Being a chicken isn't in my genetic makeup."

"Yet getting _married _to someone you obviously _like_ with nothing to lose and everything to gain is terrifying to you," she said. "Why else would you be so adamant against it?"

He was quiet a moment because he didn't have an answer for her. He was attracted to her, very much so. However their lifestyles were just too different. It would never work. Not to mention she was drunk and he wanted to bang his head on the counter top for actually considering this ridiculous proposal of hers for even a moment. "Because I am not the marrying kind of man. _That's _why. And we've only known one another for a month or so."

"So?" She shrugged. "Lots of people get married a few weeks after knowing each other."

"Well if I was the marrying kind of man, I would not be that kind of person. _Especially _in our line of work."

"Well, I think it's a shame," she shrugged. "I think we would be great together."

Vegeta opened the fridge to grab something and also grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her. "You'd better drink a _lot_ of water," he said with a frown.

"Hmm, thanks!" she said, taking it cheerfully. "You know how to really take care of a girl, I think you're _wrong. _You should meet some of the assholes I've dated _and_ we're not even dating!"

Vegeta felt his ears and neck getting warm and he was glad he was turned away from her so she would hopefully not notice. "No, we are not, nor will we be,"

"Aww," she pouted and hopped off the counter top and making her way to the living room to turn on the tv where she promptly fell asleep and did not wake until long after Vegeta had finished making and eating dinner and had gone to bed himself.

Bulma awoke early the next morning with a headache and feeling dizzy, but that was about the worst of her symptoms, considering how much she'd drank the previous day. She showered, shaved her legs and moisturized her skin. Washed, dried and straightened her hair in preparation for her video shoot later on before venturing out to the kitchen, hoping that Vegeta had not quit and left over night while she'd been passed out drunk on the couch.

She sighed and shook her head herself, wondering what on earth she had been thinking yesterday. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Justice still sleeping in his bed. Though she wouldn't feel better until she spoke with Vegeta.

He was in the kitchen again, making something and she smiled. "Making a _real_ breakfast?" she greeted.

Vegeta turned and looked at her. "You're functional this morning, I see,"

"Ha, more or less. I'll be fine in an hour or so," she said, sitting at the island.

He didn't say anything to her, unsure if she even remembered her silliness from the previous evening.

"I was an idiot last night," she said, reaching for a piece of toast to nibble on. "I'm sorry,"

"It is fine," he said. "Though are you certain you are retracting your proposal?" He asked teasingly. If she remembered, then he was absolutely going to tease her about it.

Bulma looked at him and felt her face grow warm. "I wouldn't say I'm retracting it entirely or would rule it out, but thank you for not taking advantage of that while I was in that state. I don't know what I was thinking."

"But we could be _married _right now," he said mockingly, his tone teasing as he poured her a coffee and slid it towards her on the counter top. "Just think."

"You're an asshole," she laughed somewhat at him, despite herself. The fact that he was still here and hadn't quit and left over night, nor did it seem like he was going to, was a relief to her.

"If I actually was an asshole, we would be married and I would be looking for a way to divorce you so I could own half your fortune."

"True," she nodded in agreement. "Thank you for _not_ being an asshole then. I'm sorry, I just get really lonely sometimes. When I drink, sometimes that really hits me hard."

"You do not need to explain yourself to me," he said awkwardly. "If anything, I am flattered you even offered me the opportunity, even though I still think it is a terrible idea."

"Maybe, but you can't blame a girl for trying." She said, trying to brush it off. If he wasn't going to be weird about it, then the least she could do was joke about it and have a good laugh at her own expense. Though she was extremely embarrassed by her behaviour.

"That was my first marriage proposal." He told her. "Should anyone else feel the need to persuade me into tying myself down, they will have large shoes to fill."

"Ha," she said. "I would expect so. You know how many marriage proposals _I _get? Quite a few. I've never seriously considered a single one of them, with the exception of Yamcha at one time, of course. You're the first I ever proposed to and believe me, I probably won't be proposing to anyone else any time soon because I'll likely die from embarrassment."

"Well should you feel the need again, whether I am working with you or not, call me first and I will talk you out of it. Especially if it is to some clown."

Bulma chuckled at him. "You're so dead set against marriage completely, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "I do not know anyone it has worked out for."

"That's a bit unfair," she said. "What about your parents? You said your mother passed, so that's not really a fair experience to go on."

"They were in the midst of divorce before she passed," he deadpanned.

"Oh," she said, looking at her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Anyone I know _in _the military is divorced unless they are like Kakarott and got married after they left."

"Well, you could just not go back." Bulma suggested and knew it was strictly because of selfish reasons on her part. Yes, they were continuing on a silly conversation that would likely never amount to anything and that was fine with her. Deep down she was relieved that Vegeta had not taken her seriously last night. Sure she was crushing on him, but getting married on impulse was a far stretch. However even if nothing romantic ever transpired between them, she did not want him to leave and go back into service. The last month having him around had been great. They got along, enjoyed each other's company. They liked a lot of the same things and most importantly, she felt safe with him.

She knew she was being silly and eventually even if he didn't go back to work, this _living arrangement _would likely have to change. However while he was here, she was happy. It was crazy to her how quickly she had come to not only trust him but enjoy his company. Before her abduction, she had been very independent and loved living alone; but that ordeal had changed everything.

"You could just… stay doing this?" She said with a hopeful tone in her voice.

Vegeta grunted uncommitted.

"Look, all the silliness aside, I like having you around and I know you're all super professional and about taking this seriously and not wanting any lines to be crossed between us. I get that and I appreciate that and I have a feeling that's why Goku chose you to be his replacement; he knew you would actually do the job and could be trusted to not be caught up in the fact that you're living with a famous person or trying to make a name for yourself or trying to get into my pants on the side. He knows you're all business and I like that, I think that's why we get along so well. I'm not worried about you creeping on me—"

Vegeta snorted. "No, you certainly are not."

"I'm _serious_!" She frowned. "What I'm trying to say is, I know you want to get back out there, but please don't be in too much of a rush. I like having you here, even though I know you probably don't want to hear that, but I do."

"Hmmm," he grunted. "I do not know yet when I will be returning."

"Good!" She smiled. "I'll make it worth your while to stick around."

Vegeta frowned at her.

"I actually _wasn't _flirting with you just now, nor was that a suggestive comment, though I see how you could interpret it that way. I mean it. I'll give you a raise, whatever you want." She said.

"You know and understand better than anyone else would that it is not about the money," he said honestly.

"I know," she nodded. "I just want you to know how much I like having you here."

Vegeta nodded awkwardly. "Well I am not cleared to return just yet and I do not know when that will be, so do not trouble yourself about it right now."

"Hmmm, so I have a _chance _at convincing you to stick around for good then," she smiled at him.

"I suppose," he agreed. "However getting married is not a viable option."

"Really? Even if you decide to work for me for good?" Although she was over the notion of getting married, she was having fun pestering him about it. It was rare he talked about himself or about what he thought of things. She was surprisingly learning a lot about him over this. If she dropped it, she was afraid he'd clam up again.

"I can assure you," he said confidently. "That is one thing that is _not _on my bucket list. I would rather walk through a minefield blindfolded and on crutches."

"Jesus," she exclaimed. "Tell me how you _really _feel about it."

"Tell me why in your industry you are not as jaded?" He countered. "You must be and obviously do not consider it as a serious commitment since the terms of your proposal yesterday were that we would only be married for a few months."

"Oh my _god, _I was drunk and just joking around," she rolled her eyes. "No, I take it seriously. It was more of a joke because most people I know get married and divorced so quickly. Actually the notion scares me."

"Obviously not, seeing as we are continuing this ridiculous conversation."

"I told you, I get lonely and when I drink too much, sometimes it feels unbearable. The tabloids linking us up as a couple kind of rubbed that in and made me get ahead of my thoughts and I started thinking about how well we get along and how much I like having you around and since you're living here anyway, is it really such a huge stretch? Today I'm _not _drunk and ya, I realize how stupid I was yesterday and I'm thankful that you didn't jump on an opportunity to take advantage of me in that state because you're absolutely right, getting married after only knowing each other a short time is stupid and irresponsible and truthfully the only reason I'm even still bugging you about it is because I think it's so funny how adamantly against marriage you are."

Vegeta visibly relaxed at her admission that she was not serious about this whole marriage thing. "Fair enough," he grunted. "I will admit the thought is not completely asinine, however my father would likely have a coronary if we had done something stupid yesterday."

"Ohhh so _that's _why," she chuckled. "Is your dad like super scary?"

"If you are on his bad side, yes," he answered and immediately wished he had not mentioned his father at all even though it was true.

"So you just do what he says?" She asked.

"No," he scowled, though the answer was _yes, essentially. _"He just would not be impressed if I ran off and randomly got married the same as your parents would likely not be impressed either."

"Hmmm, I disagree. My mother would be _thrilled_. The only reason she would be sad would be because she didn't get to plan a party."

Vegeta shook his head. "What time do we need to be at your shoot?" he asked, wanting to change the subject entirely.

"I haven't checked my phone yet to see if Yamcha sent me an itinerary," she said. "He said mid or late afternoon though, I can't remember. So you probably have time to work out or do something with Justice if you want,"

"I will likely go for a walk once I am finished breakfast," he said.

Bulma got up to look at her phone. "We have to be there at four," she said a moment later.

Vegeta grunted and began piling up his plate. "What are your plans?"

"Not much. I'm just going to relax, wait for this headache to go away and take it easy since we'll likely not be home till two or three in the morning if we're lucky," she said. "I _hate_ late shoots."

They finished breakfast and went about the rest of their morning before heading out to the video shoot, where which they arrived early. Thankfully the hair and makeup team had already been preparing and so Bulma was able to start getting ready almost immediately.

Vegeta took the time to send his therapist his required weekly email; he'd nearly forgotten.

About an hour later, they began filming the video and Vegeta went to observe.

It surprised him that despite Bulma's petite stature, how she commanded the room at these things. She was a completely different person when she was working. She was confident, self-assured and a tad on the cocky side, which he found amusing. He wouldn't say she wasn't confident when she was relaxed and at home, but she didn't throw it out there. She was much more laid back and didn't have the whole _diva _thing going on, he supposed.

She was wearing what Vegeta could only describe as what might have been a black one piece swimsuit, had there not been cut outs all over it, with thigh high fishnet stockings and giant stiletto heels.

There was a large fan in front of her that seemed like nothing more than a pain in the ass because they kept having to stop because her hair would end up tangled or stuck in her face. But when he glanced at the tv screen as it was being filmed and they had adjusted the background, combined with the halo lights, it gave a really neat affect.

He couldn't quite figure out the premise of the video, but it dawned on him that it didn't really matter. The point seemed to be that Bulma was on exhibition, looking as alluring as possible; and alluring did she look. She was essentially lap dancing solo with an empty chair and a thick lush bed in the background as a backdrop. As she moved slowly and sensually in front of the camera the way the choreographer had shown her to with her legs provocatively spread wide, she made eye contact with him as she lip synced to the song.

_You want me, oh. _

_Don't be so shy,_

_You wanna try?_

_Undress me… slow. _

Feeling just a little uncomfortable with the prolonged eye contact _especially _along with the suggestive lyrics of the song, he smirked back at her, not really knowing what else to do.

_I don't wanna know, know your name, _

_You look amazing. _

_I don't wanna talk, _

_Don't wanna talk. _

_Just let me fuck you, baby._

Instead of looking away from him, however, Bulma cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled. _Fuck_, Vegeta thought to himself as he realized she was flirting with him from up there. Who the hell wrote and produced this shit, he wondered.

Instead of being mortified as he normally would be, he found himself becoming turned on by it. He'd told her to not taunt him and the last few days she'd been on fairly good behaviour, with the exception of last night. However she knew he couldn't openly get mad at her here in front of everyone.

_I'm the coolest bitch in this city,_

_Uh uh, I'm so damned pretty._

_Show me what you got got._

_I don't wanna talk,_

_Just wanna fuck you, baby._

Rather than ignoring her blatant flirting and walking away like he knew he should, he crossed his arms defiantly and looked intently right back at her. It felt as though she was performing for _him_ and _only_ him. How often did that happen? Not to mention, he knew she'd get a rise out of not getting one up on him like she thought she was. He knew this was a dangerous game she was instigating, however he knew he could remain professional and have a little fun at the same time, within reason of course.

_I caught ya lookin' at my ass,_

'_Cause damn, I'm pretty, _

_Wanna have some fun,_

_Dontcha sweetie?_

_Just lemme fuck you, baby._

She was standing now, leaning against a wall, running her hands along her body sensually.

For the first time since he'd been working with her, he allowed himself to really look at her and take her in, since she obviously wanted him to. She truly was a work of art, he admitted, recalling the magazine headline cover. Beneath all of the multiple layers of ridiculous makeup and extra ten pounds of hair added to her own natural hair and eyelashes that could have doubled as wings, she was still beautiful without all of that and he somehow felt privileged to be one of the few people who were privy to that. Her legs were fantastic. Of course the fact that she was wearing six inch stilettos only amplified them and made them appear longer than they really were, though if he was honest with himself, he found himself wondering how it would feel to have them wrapped around his waist. Her arms were femininely toned and her ass couldn't be more perfectly in proportion to the rest of her. She was the perfect balance of curvy and fit. He could understand how someone would be drawn to her. Obsessed, perhaps. Though what he could not understand was not being able to admire from afar.

_Look but do not touch, _he reminded himself.

Vegeta only allowed himself to admire her for a very short few moments. There was no point in openly ogling her. He was not a simple ape. Not to mention he knew it annoyed her to no end that he didn't openly gawk at her. So he made the point of sticking around, keeping an eye on everything, but refraining from obviously staring at her.

It was difficult, seeing as after a half hour break and makeup touch up, the video shoot seemed to be on schedule. "Looks like we might be able to get this whole thing done today," she said with a yawn. "Did you get something to eat?"

"I brought my own," he said.

"Good," she nodded as she stood up. "Ha! I'm way taller than you in these shoes,"

Vegeta looked up at her. She truly _did _tower over him in those ridiculous shoes. "Be sure to not injure yourself wearing those ridiculous contraptions," was all he said.

"I won't," she shrugged, heading back to where they were shooting. "The rest of the shoot is in that bed, I think."

Vegeta sighed. "Wonderful," he answered. It was apparently going to be a long rest of the shoot pretending he was not in fact interested or turned on by suggestive lyrics, Bulms subtly flirting with him every so often, heavy breathing and touching herself sensually as everyone else looked on and filmed it.

Truthfully they couldn't be done son enough and he decided that the first order of business when they returned to her home would be to have a long, cold shower.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Popstar**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Everything went on as usual between them and before they knew it, four months had flown by. Bulma was always up early because either she couldn't sleep or she had to be ready for some rehearsal or video shoot; they came back to her place when she was done and either worked out or ordered food in and relaxed on the couch watching TV together, which usually ended in Bulma falling asleep on the couch and Vegeta placing a blanket over her before turning in for the night himself.

It had become apparent rather quickly to Vegeta that Bulma did not sleep much and so if she fell asleep on the couch, he did not want to wake her.

She _still_ couldn't sleep. It had been over five months since her abduction.

Nearly every night she was still plagued with nightmares and so she'd find herself just getting up and cleaning her home or working out in the gym in the middle of the night.

Sometimes Vegeta would get up and accompany her in her gym. He never admitted it, but Bulma suspected he was there for the same reason she was: nightmares. She still had not told him about the night she'd witnessed him having a bad dream. He was so confident and sure of himself and took himself so seriously, she knew he would likely not appreciate her knowing about that.

After a very long and gruelling three day video shoot with a well-known rap artist in which Bulma was a featured guest star in his song and video, and a seven hour flight later, they finally made it back to her place. It had been a solid five months that Vegeta had been staying with her and everything was going well. There had been no sign of her crazed fan, though Bulma was still very leery of going out on her own and the fact that she had not heard from him had been making her more anxious than not and so she was thankful that despite that, Vegeta didn't seem to mind staying with her. In fact recently, she had finally admitted to herself that she was more than just crushing on him. Badly. And that it had nothing to do with the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. However none of her usual antics seemed to work on him. He was either immune or oblivious to her obvious flirting. Dressing scantily clad around the home usually earned her a dirty look from him, but nothing more.

She'd even let go her kickboxing trainer in favour of asking Vegeta to train with her in what he called _real_ _combat_ in hopes that the physical interaction might encourage him to instigate something, but so far Vegeta was nothing but professional and cordial with her. To the point where she was becoming frustrated with him.

"I'm taking a bath and going to bed," she announced with a yawn as the elevator stopped on her floor. "So please make your sweep quick."

Vegeta grunted in agreement. He himself was tired as well.

They entered the apartment and immediately Justice's hackles went up and they both knew right then that something was not right. Bulma's stomach dropped in anxiety and dread that something was wrong.

"Wait here," Vegeta told her, closing and locking the door and indicating for her to stay in the entryway. He dropped Justice's leash, pulled out his gun and followed the dog into Bulma's living space.

The Shepherd's nose was to the ground, sniffing everything.

Bulma jumped as she heard a slam of a door from her side of the apartment suite and while she wanted to go and see what the problem was, her feet were rooted to the ground and she couldn't move.

"What did I tell you about leaving the damned patio door open?" She heard Vegeta from inside her place.

"To keep it closed and locked at all times," she answered. "But I have been keeping it closed and locked!"

"Then why was it _wide _open?" He asked in annoyance, coming to stand at the entry way of her apartment to look at her accusingly.

"I don't know," she shook her head, wracking her brain trying to remember when the last time was that she had opened it. "But I know it was closed when we left. It _had_ to be! I haven't been out on the veranda at all in several days before we even left. There's _no _reason for it to be open!"

Vegeta shook his head, obviously annoyed with her and not believing her.

"I'm serious!" She insisted. "I didn't even open it, never mind _leave _it open!"

"So you say,"

"Vegeta, I am _terrified_! Why would I do that and why would I lie about it?" She cried, beginning to get emotional.

"I am not accusing you of lying," he sighed, unsure of what he was accusing her of. For the most part, she had been really good about following his instructions with regards to safety precautions. "If anything, I am accusing you of being careless."

"But I wasn't!" She insisted.

"Fine," he sighed. The last thing he wanted was for her to start crying, which by this point she seemed on the verge of tears. "Justice!"

The Shepherd did not return right away and he sighed, before going to look for him. He found him in Bulma's bedroom, laying on the floor like he normally did when he had found something.

Vegeta frowned as he looked around the room. Everything appeared normal; so far as he could tell. "Bulma," he called out. "Come in here,"

In a moment, Bulma cautiously peeked around the door. "What is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Is there anything out of place in here?" He asked, looking around. He checked the windows; they were locked.

"I don't think so," she said, looking around her bedroom. "It looks like it always does. Why?"

"Justice says otherwise," Vegeta answered, still looking around the room, but not wanting to look through or touch any of her things. It wasn't his room and he didn't feel right doing it.

"I don't know," she said, looking around and at Justice. He was laying next to her bed, facing her night stand. "It looks fine to me," she shrugged. "Can he be a bit more specific?"

Vegeta pointed to the night stand. Justice stood and sniffed it enthusiastically and lay down again, then looked at Vegeta, obviously anticipating a reward for a job well done.

"Is there a bomb in here?" she asked, remembering the time they had gone out and she'd watched Justice indicate on items that could be used as explosive materials.

"Not likely," Vegeta answered. "He also scents out human scent and there was obviously someone here that does not belong here or they left something here."

"I don't get it," Bulma shook her head and opened the drawer. There was nothing missing from the look of it and nothing in there that shouldn't be. On the surface was an empty wine glass and a notepad and pen she kept bedside in case she came up with any ideas for song lyrics. In preparation of her next album, she really wanted to be able to contribute towards this one; especially if it was to be her last, which she had been giving a lot of thought about. "There's nothing out of place,"

"Well, if you find anything wrong, let me know," he said. "Justice is never wrong. Some_thing_ or some_one_ that is not supposed to be here either _is _here, or _was _here."

"I sure hope not," she shuddered, getting down to the floor to look under the bed, where there was nothing. "Are you sure maybe there isn't some scent that was blown in while the patio door was open?"

"No," he shook his head. "That is not specific enough and he is fixated on something in _here."_

"Well I'm tired and I want a bath. No one is here, can I just relax now and if I find anything suspicious, I'll let you know."

Vegeta nodded. "I will be in the gym if you need me," he said turning to head out of her room with Justice. "I will have him do a sweep of the rest of your place as well."

"Okay, thanks," she nodded and stood there as he closed her bedroom door behind him. It took her a moment to swallow the lump in her throat and compose herself before she moved on to her bathroom to start running a bath for herself. She wasn't sure what to think and she had not wanted to have a meltdown in front of him. Had someone actually been in her place? She was one hundred and ten percent positive she had not opened her balcony door recently, let alone _leave_ it open.

As she left the water to run, she exited her room and made her way to the main living area to grab a glass of wine to enjoy with her bath; she needed something to settle her nerves if she was going to be able to even attempt to sleep tonight. Vegeta was still out with Justice, who was sniffing the door heavily and with great interest.

"Find anything else suspicious?" She asked, watching them work.

"No," he grunted. "Though I am convinced that someone _was _in here while we were away. I think someone came in through your patio door and left via the door."

"Right and since all you need is a code to lock and unlock, if they left through the door, all they'd have to do is push the lock button on their way out," she nodded. "I swear I didn't leave the patio door open."

"Your mother would not have come up here?" He asked. Even on the patio, it did not appear to have been forced entry. It had been left open and nothing was broken.

"I don't think so," she shook her head.

"Would she have sent cleaning staff?" He asked, trying to think of every possibility.

"No," she shook her head again. "Plus look, while it's not exactly messy around here, clearly no one's been here cleaning. The floors need to be washed and there's some crumbs on the counter and our glasses from watching TV the night before we left are still on the table. It wasn't cleaning staff."

Vegeta smirked at her. "Good observation," he nodded, surprised that he hadn't noticed that obvious fact himself. "Well, I will buy a board for you to place in the track of your patio door so that even if it _is _unlocked but closed, no one will be able to slide it open."

"It _was _locked, Vegeta!" She said in annoyance. "I'm far too paranoid to leave anything unlocked these days."

"Mistakes and oversights happen," he said. "However we must be more careful."

She shook her head at him, more hurt than annoyed that he obviously did not believe her about the patio door, however there was no other explanation. "Whatever, I'm having a bath and going to bed. Enjoy the rest of your evening,"

"Good night," he grunted.

Bulma closed her bedroom doors and went back to her bathroom where her bath was still running. She turned the light on and gasped as she noticed a folded piece of paper taped to a bottle of wine on the vanity. She immediately shut the running water off and unstuck the piece of paper from the bottle, stationary from her bedroom on her night stand, and with shaking hands unfolded it.

"_I am sorry our time together was interrupted and cut short. We will be together again soon. You'll see."_

Bulma began breathing heavily, nearly to the point of hyperventilating as she stared at the note. Now it made sense as to why Justice had been so interested in her night stand. _He _had been here! _He _had likely been sitting on her bed. _He _had used the pen that was also on her night table and that was probably what Justice had been trying to indicate. Someone had been in her home, had touched her things and had left her a note with a bottle of wine.

_That_ was not okay!

"Vegeta!" She cried, exiting her bathroom, abandoning her bath and rushing to show him her discovery.

Instead of finding him in the gym like she had expected, he was in his room, wearing black sweats and a tight black tank top. He looked like he was going to watch a movie in his den rather than going for a workout.

"Vegeta!" She called, getting his attention. "Look what I found in my bathroom!" She said, walking in and thrusting the sheet of paper at him.

"This was in your bathroom?" He asked in confusion after reading it.

"Yea," she nodded. "Along with a bottle of wine. I didn't notice it until I turned the lights on. What Justice was reacting to was probably the fact that he was using my stationary on my night table!"

"Told you he was never wrong," Vegeta said, though he was still frowning at the note.

"So what do we do?" She asked. "Do we take it and the bottle to the police?"

Vegeta frowned deeper at the letter. Something about all of this didn't sit right with him. There was no forced entry into her home, but a balcony door had been open and now someone had left her something. A part of him thought that it would be a good idea to have it checked for finger prints, but the other part of him had his own suspicions that this was someone she knew and knew _well_ who was playing her; either they thought they were being funny, or they were deliberately trying to frighten her. Neither of which amused him. His prime suspect was still her idiot manager slash ex-boyfriend.

While Yamcha hadn't specifically done anything to arouse suspicion other than hover over Bulma a bit too much and put extreme pressure that she keep working at a hectic pace that he personally disagreed with, he hadn't actually done anything to confirm or abolish Vegeta's suspicions that he was the person involved with anything to do with her stalking and abduction. However if this was about to start up again, he would be keeping a close watch on absolutely everyone she had regular contact with.

"No," he finally said after giving it some thought. "We will not mention it or even acknowledge it,"

"What! Why?"

"Because I have a suspicion that whoever is doing this is someone that knows you, or rather, someone you know is putting someone else up to this," he replied. "If you mention this to the police, it will be leaked to the media and then you will be thrown into the spotlight over this all over again, which I am assuming you do not want, correct?"

"No," she shook her head in agreement. "I just want all of this to go away."

"Right. So far the police have been unhelpful in figuring out who sent you the other letters and who succeeded in abducting you so therefore I have no confidence in them. To do nothing and act as though this never happened may make this person antsy and they may escalate their efforts if you are not discussing it with your friends and family and it does not end up on the news. This may make them get sloppy and we may be able to figure out who it is."

"Great, so prepare to be harassed?" she asked with a frown. "That doesn't sound like a very good plan."

"If I feel you are in danger and the nature of these letters becomes disturbing, I will be contacting the police," he clarified. "However, while alarming, this is fairly benign. It may even be a practical joke in very poor taste from someone you know and is not the work of whomever abducted you. I think the prudent thing is to lay low, keep it quiet and see if it escalates or not.

"As well, you will be investing in some surveillance cameras for your home, however other than perhaps your parents, no one is to know of it," he went on. "Only you and I are to know about them preferably. That way, should this happen again, we will know who we are dealing with, can take a photo to the police and put an end to this for once and for all."

"Alright," she agreed. "You can set all that up. I don't want you to go through my parents, they will just get upset and don't have to know, not to mention I don't trust my mother to keep this quiet from anyone. The press will know about it within the hour whether someone who works around the compound over hears and tips someone off or she calls one of her friends to vent about it."

"Understood," he nodded.

Bulma took a shaky breath and then a long sip of her wine.

"It will be alright," he said to her, reaching out and touching her shoulder reassuringly. "I will make sure nothing happens."

Her stomach fluttered in excitement at his touch and she gave him a small smile. "I know you will, thank you," she said.

He lingered a moment, looking at her before stepping away and awkwardly looking to the ground. What on earth was he doing? That had been highly unprofessional! He internally chastised himself. The woman was growing on him and he was finding it harder and harder to ignore. "Good night," he said, turning from her and heading back into his bedroom. "Try to get some sleep."

"Thanks, I will," she said, her heart sinking as she watched him get all awkward and retreat back to his bedroom. What was it going to take to get him to relax around her? She was sure he was crushing on her the same way she was on him, but it was as though he would not allow himself that. "Good night,"

Bulma took her wine and went back to her room and into the bathroom to enjoy her bath. She hopped into the warm water as she turned the water back on to finish filling the tub. Once the bath was full, she shut the water off and leaned back and took a sip of her wine. Today had been long and stressful. Her back, feet and legs were sore, she was exhausted and she was now anxious again. She knew sleep would not come easily to her.

Try as she may, she could not settle in and relax. This person had been in here and in her bedroom. How creepy was that? She felt uneasy and uncomfortable now in her own place.

After several more minutes, she downed the rest of her wine and decided to get out of the bath. It wasn't relaxing her.

She got out of the tub, put on her pyjamas and fell into bed, hoping she would fall asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Her mind raced and she conjured up all sorts of terrible scenarios despite reminding herself repeatedly that she was being completely irrational. After about an hour or so of tossing and turning, she got out of bed and brought her pillow with her.

She hoped Vegeta was still up and watching movies in his room. Maybe he'd let her crash on the couch there just this one time. She felt like a complete idiot, but she was truly frightened all over again like she had been when she'd first come back home from her ordeal.

Bulma knocked softly on his door, which was always open a few inches.

"Are you watching movies?" She asked.

"Trying to find something," he answered and so she walked into his room. He was channel surfing.

"Can I stay here?" She asked, unsure.

Vegeta hesitated, but nodded. "Sure, if you do not complain about whatever I choose to watch."

She chuckled at him and made herself comfortable on the other side of the couch. "Watch whatever you want, I'll probably just fall asleep anyway,"

He did not say anything, but went into the menu and began scrolling through the movies on demand section. It took him a few minutes, but he finally found an action movie that appealed to him.

Just as she predicted, Bulma had fallen asleep fairly quickly in Vegeta's den, despite the noisy movie. When it was over, he debated waking her up but decided to let her sleep and instead draped the blanket that was in the living room over her before going to bed himself.

Several hours later, Bulma was awoken by the sound of voices and it took her a moment to realize where she was. She had fallen asleep on the couch in Vegeta's den. She sat up as she heard him mumbling something incoherent from where he slept in his bed, not far from where she was.

Her heart sunk as she noted that he was in distress and obviously having a nightmare. She hadn't witnessed it since that one time when he'd first come to stay with her. She debated on what she should do?

Did she just leave him alone and go back to her own room? She really didn't want to go and try to sleep on her own. However would Vegeta be angry if she woke him up? As she sat there and deliberated, the louder he seemed to get and she felt bad that he wasn't having a peaceful sleep.

Deciding on risking embarrassing him, she got up and carefully crawled in bed next to him. She still couldn't quite understand what he was saying, but he was twitching and he was sweating. Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him carefully, saying his name quietly.

In a flash she found herself on her back and his hand firmly around her throat. In shock by the reaction, Bulma froze beneath him in fear.

It took Vegeta a second for his mind to adjust to his surroundings and he remembered where he was. Immediately he let Bulma go and moved away from her in shame. "What are you _doing?_" He hissed, bringing his knees up and burying his head in his hands. He remembered now that she had fallen asleep on the couch in the den and it only occurred to him now that his heart rate was slowing down back to normal that he had likely woken her up with one of his nightmares.

"You were having a… a bad dream," Bulma stuttered somewhat, trying to compose herself. "It sounded really bad, so I decided to wake you up. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,"

"I am sorry," he whispered in shame.

"It's okay," she said. "I wasn't sure if I should wake you or not. I guess I should have left you alone."

"It is okay," he sighed. "I know you meant well. Thank you."

Unsure what she should do, Bulma shifted over beside him and comfortingly put a hand on his back. "You're here for me, why can't I do the same?" she said, even though she felt it sounded stupid.

Vegeta sat there quiet for a while with his head still buried in his hands, barely noticing that Bulma was there until he felt the comforter beside him moving.

"What are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

"Going back to sleep," she said, reaching for his arm and trying to pull him down with her. "I'm too lazy to go all the way back to my room and I think we both need the company."

"This is _not _a good idea," he said, but relented and let her pull him in beside her.

"You're probably right, but at the moment I'm too tired to care," she yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

Vegeta sighed heavily, but did not object. While he was beyond mortified by not only his reaction but her witnessing him having a horrific nightmare and the fact that he was sharing his bed with his _employer_, he had to admit, having someone there beside him felt good.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Popstar**_

_**Chapter 8**_

The following morning, Bulma awoke to the weight of Vegeta's arm draped across her waist. She was laying on her stomach, facing him. He as well was on his stomach, facing her as he slept. It was early enough that the light was peeking through the blinds and she could see him clearly.

He looked so relaxed and dare she say, adorable as he slept. His face was not in a scowl, which somehow surprised her and he looked somehow even more handsome. It was almost strange seeing him look so… not surly and she wished she had her phone to take a picture of him because it was one of the few times his face wasn't set in a hard scowl.

Bulma remained completely still, refraining from touching him or snuggling in closer to him; he was warm. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and while she wanted desperately to scoot in closer to him, she also did not want to disturb him. She was certain her spending the night and sharing his bed, no matter how innocent, would definitely be considered breaking some rule of his; so she knew she needed to behave. Why was that to hard though? Bulma was fully aware that the only reason he had even allowed her to share his bed was likely because she'd caught him at a very vulnerable moment after the nightmare she'd awoken him from. If she knew him as well as she thought she was getting to, he would not be pleased with himself later on when he woke up…

Bulma closed her eyes and relaxed. She was still extremely tired from the three day video shoot and long plane ride. Today she couldn't remember what she was supposed to be doing; she'd need to check her emails. A part of her didn't want to get up though. She was comfortable, felt safe and content and getting up and starting the day meant acknowledging the fact that her stalker was indeed back. She looked at the sleeping Vegeta again as she held her breath in dread at the thought. It was a violation. Just when she was beginning to think that all of that had gone away and she might be safe again, he had to show up in her home and leave something for her.

Why?

Not only that but how? How had he gotten into her home? She was beyond certain that she had not left the patio door open. Not only that, but Vegeta would have made sure the front door was locked; he didn't go into her side of the apartment very often, only to do a security sweep when they came home and before they went out. So if she had somehow left it open before they had left, he would have known. No, she hadn't been on her balcony in a few days before they had left for the video shoot and there was no way it would have been left open for days without Vegeta noticing.

She felt Vegeta stir and she quickly closed her eyes, pretending she was still asleep and not staring at him as her mind was doing a whirlwind of mental gymnastics over everything.

Vegeta grunted somewhat as he realized the position he was in and carefully removed his arm a moment later. Inwardly, Bulma's heart sank that her suspicions about his thoughts this morning were confirmed that he was so quick to be sure he was _not _touching her. He did not move again, however for a few moments and she wondered what he was doing. Was he looking at her as she had been him not a few moments ago? She hoped she didn't look too terrible first thing in the morning.

Bulma nearly started when she unexpectedly felt him lightly brush his hand across her cheek. She felt her stomach flutter in excitement and hoped to god that she wouldn't blush and give it away that she wasn't sleeping. It was only for a fleeting second though; his hand did not linger and a moment later, she felt his weight shift as he got out of bed and went to use the washroom.

She remained laying there and discreetly bit the tip of her thumb, trying to refrain from smiling and going after him. So he _was _crushing on her! She'd suspected for a while that he might have been, but he was so aloof that she'd questioned herself many times when she _thought _she may have seen him glance at her in a heated way when he assumed she would not notice or when she'd tell herself she was reading too much into some of the sweet, but polite things he did for her like grabbing her favourite wine or chocolate bar when he was out running errands. So then why was he refraining to this extent? Sure she was his employer, but… they could change that, couldn't they? If Vegeta became her boyfriend, then he wouldn't have to be her bodyguard; though she knew she'd still want him to accompany her and with how adamant he was about not wanting her to constantly pick up the tab for everything, she knew he would not allow himself to just tag along. There had to be some kind of solution, couldn't there be?

Vegeta quickly left the washroom and very quietly closed his bedroom door, presumably not wanting to disturb Bulma. As soon as she knew he was gone, she shifted over to his side of the bed, burying herself in the still warm side of the mattress and comforter he'd recently abandoned. It and his pillow smelled like the alluring mixture of his left over cologne and his own personal, natural, _male _scent. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, pretending he was still in bed next to her, and had wrapped his strong arms around her.

Amidst her fantasizing, she dozed off back to sleep for another hour or so.

-0-0-0-

Bulma walked into the kitchen to find him on the phone. He was already arranging for surveillance and extra security measures for her place and her stomach once again fluttered giddily at the thought that maybe, just _maybe _he was doing this not only because it was his job, but because he genuinely cared for her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt genuinely cared for by someone, other than her parents of course, rather than it being purely obligatory because it was expected because they were on her payroll. It felt good and her appreciation and admiration for him had grown tenfold.

Vegeta turned and noticed her. She was looking at him strangely and he felt his stomach drop. Had he woken her up when he'd stupidly touched her face on a whim? He'd been certain she was fast asleep; or he wouldn't have dared. However he was looking at her and there was a lock of hair in her face and he couldn't help himself, he just had to brush it away.

Why the hell had he allowed her to sleep in his bed, he wondered again. He should have gone and slept on the couch when she'd crawled in under the covers! Or done that once she'd fallen asleep again. Instead he'd woken up with her right beside him and with his arm practically around her! While he'd been mortified to have woken up that way, he'd been relieved that she'd still been asleep and unaware… or was she? And yet then he'd had to push the envelope and touch her. He wasn't even sure why!

"I am on hold," he said to her. "It looks as though most of the things I need are in stock, however if we want installation today, it will be an extra charge."

"That's fine," she nodded, pouring herself some coffee he'd already brewed. "I don't care what it costs. You have full authority. Whatever you think we need, don't spare any expense."

Vegeta grunted and only hoped it would not be too expensive, even though the woman had given him clearance to spend as much as he wanted. "Yes," he said into the phone. "Today if possible… hang on," he said and looked at Bulma. "What is on your itinerary today? Someone will need to be here."

"Crap, I forgot to look," she said, reaching for her phone.

"Give us moment," he said to the person on the other line.

"Alright, looks like I have an interview for a magazine this afternoon at a coffee shop at one," Bulma said and her stomach immediately went into knots at the thought of having to go alone. "Want me to see if I can reschedule or see if they will come here instead?"

Vegeta thought for a moment. After last night, he definitely wasn't comfortable with sending her out on her own and he could understand if she was hesitant. "No, do not cancel if you do not have to. I could see if they could come tomorrow?"

"No, you were right. We need to get this done ASAP," she said.

"You can see if they are willing to meet you here, but can you trust them to not report it when they see workers around installing security equipment?"

"I don't know," she shook her head.

"Do you think Kakarott would be willing to escort you instead?"

Bulma looked at him. "I didn't even think of him. He probably would, but I don't know if Chi-chi would let him."

"Alright, call him and I will book this. If he cannot come, have them come here," Vegeta said to Bulma. "Yes, today will be fine." He said to the person on the other end of the phone.

Bulma found Goku in her phone contacts and called him.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Goku. How are you?"

"I'm good. Still recovering and doing physio, but I'm otherwise great. What's up?"

Bulma smiled. Goku never was much for small talk. "I have a bit of a favour to ask,"

"Sure thing! Actually I'm kinda bored, so whatever you need,"

"Well, I have a magazine interview to go to and I need Vegeta to stay at my place to take care of something here. Is there a way you can come with me?"

"I'd love to!" He said. "When do I need to come get you?"

"How about noon?" She asked. "It's just an interview at a coffee shop so I just need you to come out and get a cup of coffee and hang out for about an hour or two."

"Sounds good! I haven't seen you since your concert and I'm honestly going stir crazy!"

"You're sure Chi-Chi won't mind?" She asked.

"Nah," he answered. "I think I'm driving her crazy. So if I left for a few hours, I don't think she'll be upset."

"Alright, thank you!" She smiled. "See you in a bit,"

"Absolutely!"

"He'll take me," Bulma said, putting her phone down.

"Good," Vegeta nodded.

About two hours later, the workers showed up to begin installing the new security equipment. There was a lot of it. More than what Bulma had thought there would be and certainly more thought put into it than what she would have been able to come up with if she'd had to order it all on her own. Vegeta was not messing around and she appreciated that.

There were cameras on the outside of her door, one in the entry way and one at each balcony where there was a door. There were sensors put on all of the doors and windows that would be triggered if opened when the system was armed and they were away. There was an app that she could get on her phone that she could log into and at any time look in on her home and make sure all was well; Vegeta would have the same app on his phone as well. If she wasn't sure the front door was locked, she could lock it from her phone remotely, anywhere.

"So I'm in jail, essentially," she said to Vegeta unenthusiastically. She understood it, but she still hated that her life had come to this.

"I am sorry," he said, understanding her point of view.

"It's not your fault," she said. "And no one can hack into the security cams and steal footage to sell to the tabloids?"

"No," he said. "I already inquired about that. Everything is encrypted. Only we have access to security footage and if something happens and the police need to review it, you will have to give clearance and permission for them to view it."

"Not you?"

"It is not my home," he said.

"But if something happens to me and I'm not able to give permission, then this is all useless," she said. "Put yourself on there as a second person who has authority."

Vegeta nodded. "Alright. I will need you to speak with them about that however and clear it."

"I will,"

An hour later, it was time for her to go to her interview and Goku arrived at her place on schedule.

"Wow, what's all this?" He asked, looking around. "Vegeta making you beef up your security around your home?"

"He sure is," she answered.

"I cannot believe you did not do the same," Vegeta said to his friend, shaking hands. "Especially once things began escalating."

"I did suggest it, but Bulma didn't see the need for it," he shrugged.

"Yea, well that was before, when all he was doing was sending me creepy letters in the mail," she said. "You were right though."

"What happened?" Goku asked with a frown. "Is be back?"

Bulma took him by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him into her personal gym, the only room in her home currently not occupied by workers. Vegeta followed.

"He's back and this time he was in my home," she told him. "He left behind a note and a bottle of wine while we were gone on a video shoot for a few days."

"No way!" Goku exclaimed. "Good thinking, Vegeta."

"We will find this person," he said. "We wanted this done today and we do not want the press or anyone knowing about it."

"Right, so don't tell anyone about it, please. Not Chi-Chi, not Yamcha, nobody,"

"Gotcha," he nodded. "Well I hope you won't need it, but if you do, I hope it comes in handy! Are you ready to go?"

"I am," she said. "I should be back in a few hours." She said to Vegeta and off she went with Goku.

"So, hows it going?" Goku asked her once they were in the car. "I mean aside from your stalker being back. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," she sighed. "I was just beginning to think that maybe it was all over. Though I guess this means Vegeta will be sticking around indefinitely,"

"Why? Is he getting anxious to go back?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "He mentions it here and there that he's only working for me temporarily, but hasn't said anything specific like when he's going back. I really don't want him to."

"Vegeta just loves the life," Goku shrugged. "Don't take it personally, though I was kinda hoping he'd change his mind after a little while and decide to stay working for you."

"Nope," she sighed. "Do me a favour, will you? The next time I tell you to hire someone hot and single, _don't _listen to me. Find me the ugliest guy you know."

"I didn't pick him because of his looks, Bulma," he shrugged, but had a funny look in his eye. "I chose him because I knew he would do the job better than I can…"

"And?" She pushed, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"And nothing," he shrugged again with a grin. "I was hoping that after such a scary incident, he might want to quit serving and find someone to settle down with and you might want to find someone who can keep you safe too after your ordeal."

"So you _were _match making!" She pointed her finger accusingly at him. "I _knew _it!"

"I wouldn't call it match making…" he said, scratching his head. "I just knew you needed a good replacement after me. Someone who could be trusted to live with you and not have ulterior motives and try to take advantage of you and I knew he was off because of injuries and Vegeta hates nothing more than sitting around doing nothing. You're always busy so he wouldn't be bored and it just happens to be that you're both single and attractive and my friends."

Bulma rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever you say,"

"Why? Are you guys getting along well?" He asked. He'd been dying to know, but hadn't wanted to ask for fear of interfering. "According to the tabloids, you guys are all hot and heavy, but I know how unreliable they are."

"Oh god," she snorted. "They're having a hay day over Vegeta because they can't figure out who he is. They still think he's a backup dancer."

"And how's he handling that?"

"He hates it, but he ignores it all for the most part, which I find hilarious," she chuckled. "Him being so elusive only makes them more curious."

"And is there any truth to any of it?"

"No," she sighed dejectedly. "He just _too _serious. Trust me, I've dropped innuendos, flirted and shamelessly thrown myself at him to the point where I'm sure I'm going to be slapped with a sexual harassment lawsuit once he's had enough and leaves."

Goku chuckled at her. "Good old Vegeta and his principals,"

"More like boring old Vegeta who's a major stick in the mud," she corrected him. "I mean, I appreciate that he's not a creep and he's extremely professional, and sort of why I flirt with him so much is because it's funny watching him squirm and pretend to ignore it; but between you and me, it's difficult living with someone you're very attracted to and can't have.

"And then he sends me like mixed messages! Every time I think that just _maybe _he's loosening up a bit, he distances himself again. It's frustrating and confusing. He doesn't flirt with me, but it's small, thoughtful things he does and I can tell he does them without thinking and then he freaks out once he realizes he's being overly nice or something."

"Sounds like he just doesn't want to make a mistake and ruin your professional relationship," Goku said. "Which makes sense. That's kinda why I thought he'd be good for the job but just be patient. Maybe if you get all this kidnapper stuff over and done with and you don't need him to stay with you anymore, he'll come to his senses and realize that you'd be the best girlfriend ever once you don't need him as a bodyguard."

"I wish I was as optimistic as you," she sighed. "At this rate, as soon as that's all done, he'll go back to the military and get himself killed before he figures it out."

"Nah," he waved his hand. "Just play it cool and don't scare him off. He'll come around. Vegeta is just very professional and over thinks everything and he probably thinks he can't be both your bodyguard and love interest. Which is kind of true, it would be a conflict of interest and highly unprofessional for him to pursue you."

"I know," she said. "I just really like him and we get along great. I can't remember the last time I was this excited about a guy, not to mention I'm kinda tired of having fake boyfriends and tabloid romances. You know how long it's been since I went on a real date?"

"No,"

"Like over a year, not counting the day Vegeta took me skydiving," she said. "And he was very adamant that that wasn't a date."

Goku chuckled. "I saw that in the news paper. I was actually really surprised he'd do something like that,"

"Right?"

"Did you have fun?"

"I had a blast!" She said. "We even went out for beer and wings afterwards like a normal couple and then the next day he was back to being mister professional again." She explained with an eye roll, purposely leaving out the part about her drunkenly proposing to him the next day. That he hadn't bailed on her after that was still shocking to her.

"I hear ya," he nodded. "If it's any consolation, you guys look really good together."

"Hmm well maybe tell him that," she snorted. "How's things with you guys?"

"The same," he shrugged. "I'm not ready to start looking around for anything yet. I'm still doing physio and so I've just been helping Chi-Chi out around the house with projects we needed to get done and never did since I was always off with you somewhere, but we're pretty much done everything and so now I think I'm mostly just getting on Chi-Chi's nerves."

Bulma laughed at him. "Can't win some days, can you?"

"Nope," he smiled. "Though I've really enjoyed the time off and being able to spend it with her and Gohan. He's growing fast and getting teeth and trying to walk. I'm kind of glad I didn't miss out on all of that."

"I'm glad you didn't either," she said sincerely.

A few minutes later they arrived to their destination. The shop had been closed just for the occasion and there were a few fans outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of Bulma, but she rushed quickly inside, rather than stopping for quick photo ops or autographs as she normally would. Truthfully, she was afraid that if she stopped and looked at everyone, her attacker would be there waiting for an opportunity. It was both nice and strange being accompanied by Goku again. He was so different than Vegeta. It was a nice, familiar feeling having him back, but she decided she preferred Vegeta's over board methods and close attention to detail. Goku was a lot more laid back and lax, she realized.

Bulma grabbed a coffee and took a seat with the woman interviewing her for an entertainment magazine. Goku grabbed a coffee and a snack and sat a few tables down from them.

The questions were mostly generic… What new projects were on the horizon? When would her next album be? Was she adding more tour dates? It was mostly routine until she began asking about her abduction.

"What was that like for you?" The woman asked in such a casual tone, it instantly annoyed Bulma.

"Im sorry, but I'm not discussing that today," Bulma said politely. "I believe my manager had mentioned that topic was off limits for this interview as well or he was _supposed to _have notified you."

"Is it that you cannot discuss it for legal reasons?" She pushed.

"No," Bulma snapped. "It's because I don't _want_ to talk about it."

"There are those who have the opinion that the whole thing was a clever marketing hoax arranged by your record label. Your constant refusal to discuss it kind of makes it appear that way,"

"Well then those people are idiots. How can it be a marketing hoax if I don't discuss it? I just want it to _go away _and for no one to mention it or bring it up ever again. I_ wish _it had been a hoax! If it was, then sure, I'd love to milk up all the added extra attention, and sympathy, but no.

"You and everyone else wants to know what that was like for me? How about this… I am _terrified_ to be on my own! I will not leave my house alone, not even for a cup of coffee. Hell, I cannot even stand to be in my own home _alone _to the point where I actually hired a bodyguard to live with me! I don't sleep and all I do is work so I don't dwell on what happened and I'm working myself into exhaustion as a result but I still can't sleep. How's that for an answer for how that was for me. Does that sound like a hoax? I think we're done here." She said, standing up after her rant.

The interviewer sat there absolutely flabbergasted. "My apologies, Miss Briefs. Take a seat and I'll ask about something else, I did not mean to offend."

"No, I'm going home," she said. "Goku, are you ready to go?"

"Sure, just let me put this in a to go cup," he said, getting up and going to the counter with his coffee and a magazine under his arm.

Bulma watched him and moved closer to the center of the closed shop, away from the door. She couldn't bring herself to look out at the crowd that had gathered. By this point, there were not only fans, but paparazzi surrounding the place and she knew she would be bombarded by shouting and camera flashes as as she exited the building.

"Look, I really am sorry," the interviewer said. "I was just following instructions from my boss is all. He wanted me to at least try to get you to open up about it."

"Well, I did." Bulma replied curtly, fishing through her handbag to look for her sunglasses. "Mission accomplished."

"May we continue?"

"I have nothing more to say to you about that or about my career," Bulma replied and felt relief wash over her when she saw Goku was ready to leave.

"Ready?" He asked, handing her a coffee.

"Ready," she nodded, frowning at the coffee. She linked her arm through his and they braved their way to the car, which was parked right in front of the coffee shop, with her head high.

"Where is your boyfriend today?" Someone asked her.

"The really good-looking one!" Someone else shouted.

"Did you guys split?"

"Are the engagement rumours true?"

"Has your abductor appeared again?"

The voice behind that question was familiar and Bulma's stomach instantly dropped; along with the coffee she'd been holding and she nearly tripped at the sound of the voice. She slowed down to regain her footing while looking in the direction from where she thought that question had come from. There were so many people shouting out random questions at her and pictures being taken that she couldn't single out anyone or anything and the combination of feeling overwhelmed by the noisy crowd and the terror that her abductor was there nearly paralyzed her as she began to hyperventilate. Thankfully, Goku had kept up the pace and before she knew it, she was back inside the car, in the back seat and behind the privacy of tinted windows before she could think.

"Whew! I forgot how intense it can be out there!" Goku said in a care free tone. "You alright?"

"I dropped your coffee," she replied dumbly, trying to catch her breath, looking frantically out the window, looking for him. She was certain she'd heard _his_ voice ask her if she'd heard from her abductor. Though she did not recognize a single person out there, with the exception of one or two photographers who were usually around.

"Oh that wasn't mine. I got you one because it didn't look like you had a chance to enjoy yours," he said, holding up his that was in his other hand.

"Aww thanks, I'm sorry," she said, sitting back. "She just insisted on asking about my abduction and I didn't want to talk about it… I'm not ready and I don't want the whole world knowing more than they already do."

"It's okay to be still rattled over that," he said casually. "And you'll talk about it when you're ready. Don't let anyone make you feel like you have to."

"Thanks," she said, slumping further into her seat, just wanting to melt into the warm, soft leather until she made it home. She didn't even want to tell Goku that she thought she my have heard the voice of her kidnapper. She wasn't even sure now and she didn't want to make him worry, especially if it was just in her head. She took her phone and decided to message Vegeta and let him know they were on their way back. She hoped the workers were done, though she'd only been gone an hour and doubted she'd be that lucky.

_That was fast. _He replied almost immediately. _Is everything ok?_

She smiled. _Yea, I just missed you._

The speech bubbles were rolling and she subconsciously held her breath as she waited, wondering what he would say. Finally, _Of course you did._

Oh my god… she thought to herself, trying not to burst out laughing in giddiness as her stomach fluttered while she re read the message. It was the first time he'd actually flirted back with her! Or, this was the closest thing to flirting he'd done and she wasn't sure how to respond. What if he wasn't actually flirting with her? What if he was being sarcastic? _That _was more his style. Suddenly, she was back to second guessing herself and wondering if she was reading more into his actions than she should. She decided to play it safe, not wanting to scare him off.

_Interview was lame so I excused myself. _

_You can do that?_

_If they are asking me questions I don't want to answer even after I say I don't want to talk about it, yea. _She replied. _I'll tell you when we get home. Workers done?_

_Almost._

Bulma leaned back in her seat again. She frowned as she noticed the cover of the magazine Goku had taken from the coffee shop with her on the cover. "What are you reading?"

"This?" He smiled, holding it up. The headline read "_Pregnant and Engaged!_ _A surprise baby and secret engagement for the Popstar. _The photo on the cover was from a shoot she'd done for a fashion magazine a year or so ago, wearing a white dress. There was a small picture of Vegeta's face cropped from another photo in the upper corner looking his usual surly self.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"These aren't very good engagement photos," Goku said, flipping to the cover story and showing her. As expected, they were just photos of them out and about together. There was even an old one of them skydiving. "I'm going to tell him the least he can do is go get some proper photos taken with you for the occasion."

"Oh god, that'll go over well," she snorted. "How far along am I?"

"Not sure, but here's a picture of your baby bump," he said, showing her another picture where she was wearing a frumpy hoodie. It wasn't form fitting or flattering, but she didn't see how it made it look like she had a baby bump either. However there was a large red circle drawn around her midsection area that apparently "proved" it.

Bulma shook her head and pulled out her phone.

_Apparently we're pregnant now.._. She texted Vegeta, not being able to resist teasing him about this latest development. Come to think of it, she had no idea what he thought about having kids. He was probably as against it as he was about marriage, she assumed.

She smiled as she saw the speech bubbles starting to roll on her screen. They stopped for a few moments and then started again. She snorted in amusement. Was he speechless?

"What?" Goku asked.

"I texted Vegeta and let him know he's going to be a father."

Goku laughed. "I'll bet that'll go over well."

"It probably won't," she shook her head. The speech bubbles had stopped again. "He keeps responding but then not."

"I'm going to have some fun with him when we get back," Goku said. Maybe if he teased his friend about it, he would loosen up a bit.

"It'll be good for him," she shrugged. Her phone vibrated and she looked at it. _Twins or triplets?_

Bulma laughed out loud. "Well he's obviously in a good mood so go for it when you get back."

_Not sure, but we're secretly engaged, lover. _She responded.

_So secret everyone except us knows tho._

_Yup! You're gonna have to step up and get me a ring pretty soon or people will think we're cheating on each other next._

They'd made it back to Capsule Corporation before he could reply.

"Here," she heard Vegeta from the kitchen as soon as they walked in. She looked at him and he tossed her something.

Bulma caught it. It was a large onion ring. "What's this?" She asked in confusion.

"A ring," he snorted.

She looked at him and laughed. He clearly was in a good mood that he was _actually _teasing her about this. Maybe he had been flirting with her earlier on text? She didn't know. "Aww thanks! I always wanted a giant ring." She said, taking a bite. "You ordered food in?"

"No," he answered. "I made them from the freezer and some wings."

"Huh, I don't even remember buying onion rings," she said.

"You didn't," he rolled his eyes. "I did,"

"Wow, now look who's all domesticated," Goku teased him. "You're way ahead of me, Vegeta. Chi-Chi won't let me go anywhere near the oven."

"That is because you are an idiot," Vegeta replied. "And I am tired of ordering in. Are you staying for a while?"

"If it won't put you guys out since the workers are still here, sure. I don't have anywhere to be."

"They should be done soon," Vegeta said. "Get a beer and a plate. There is wings and onion rings,"

"Don't mind if I do and since I guess you guys are all official and all, you need to go out and get some real engagement photos done," he snickered, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta frowned.

Goku slid the tabloid magazine across the counter towards him with a smirk. "Congratulations? I think?"

Vegeta frowned deeper at the magazine cover. So the tabloids actually thought Bulma was pregnant? "Do these people have no life?" He asked. Suddenly the joking around with Bulma about it wasn't so funny _especially_ since he was on the cover too.

"Nope," Bulma answered, disappointed that his mood seemed to have changed again.

Vegeta looked through the magazine and grunted at the photos. "You do not look pregnant," he snorted, holding up the "baby bump" photo to her.

"I know," she sighed. "I think this will be the third or fourth time I've been pregnant? Don't worry about it. When it's plain to see that I'm obviously not pregnant, the articles about me being fat will be all over the place again. It's a vicious cycle."

"No one bothered you when you were working for Bulma?" He asked Goku.

"A bit," he shrugged. "Every once in a while there would be stories about our supposed secret affair, but they didn't hound us and make wild assumptions like this constantly. Probably because I don't hide from the press. I'm always out with Chi-Chi. Also, I wasn't living with Bulma."

"I find it hilarious that they still have no idea who Vegeta is, but all these _sources _are coming up out of the woodwork and making claims that he's a dancer or whatever, yet he's never been in a single video or show of mine."

"Who are these sources?" Vegeta asked.

"Who knows," she shrugged. "They could be anyone from workers around the compound, to someone my mother is friends with. They could be someone I went to school with back in the day that I haven't talked to in ages, backup dancers and assistants I have. I have wondered if they just say _source_ as a way of covering their asses for all the false stores they print because then they can say someone told them the story rather than taking responsibility for what they print."

After having a beer and a few wings, Bulma excused herself to her side of the apartment. She was happy to have Goku around again, it had been ice catching up with him, but she really wanted to be on her own for a little bit. With the workers done on her side of the suite, she opted to take a shower and a nap.

Vegeta and Goku visited and snacked for a little while longer and Goku left just as the workers were finished and began showing Vegeta how to use everything.

Vegeta knocked on her door to her side of the suite once they were gone.

"Come in," she said.

He walked in and saw her on the couch, watching a cartoon. Her hair was still wet and in a bun on top of her head and she was dressed in a pair of loose pyjamas rather than her usual tight-fitting yoga pants and tops she typically wore. She had a blanket and her pillow and was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No," she answered.

"Would you like to see all of what's been done?" He asked. It worried him that she was acting so withdrawn all of a sudden. He'd wanted to see if she was alright, but had no reason to seek her out other than to ask if she was interested in the new security modifications.

"Sure," she said. She wasn't even really watching the program anyway. Her mind was deep in thought worrying about the incident that afternoon and the previous evening.

"Pretty high tech," Bulma said to Vegeta, pouring herself a glass of wine once he was done showing her everything. "Thank you for setting all that up,"

"Thank you for trusting my judgement," he said.

"Of course I do," she said. "And if you leave to go back to work, I feel much better having all of this in place," she added awkwardly, taking a seat in her living room to watch some tv.

"I am not going anywhere just as of yet," he said. "Especially if this person is going to begin harassing you again,"

Bulma breathed out a quiet sigh of relief upon hearing that from him. Even if this wasn't happening again, she still was not ready for him to leave. "That's good to know,"

"I will give you plenty of notice when the time comes," he said. Truthfully, he was somewhat torn about what he wanted. Part of him could not wait to get back out there, but the other part of him was enjoying this assignment and the woman's company. "So tell me about the interview," he said, wanting to change the subject. He'd asked earlier when Goku was there and she'd been very quick to change the topic and then had left them shortly afterwards. He'd noticed during their visit that she seemed troubled by something.

Bulma shrugged, "Not much to tell. She just had asked me what it was like for me with regards to the abduction and when I declined to comment, she snidely told me that because of my reluctance to discuss it, people think the whole thing is a hoax,"

Vegeta nodded.

"I get it, but if I don't want to talk about it, I shouldn't be obligated to," she sighed. "I don't owe anyone anything!"

"I agree," he said, taking a seat on the end of the couch from her. "Is that why you are troubled?"

Bulma looked at him, surprised he had noticed. She had thought she'd done a pretty good job at acting as though everything had been fine while visiting with Goku. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about the incident on their way back to the car or not. She didn't want to alarm him, but on the other hand, didn't he _need_ to know these things? What if she was overreacting? On the other hand, what if she wasn't? She sighed, but decided to tell him. "I'm not entirely certain, this could have all just been in my head due to paranoia from what happened yesterday and the reporter pushing me about discussing my abduction so I didn't mention it to Goku and I don't want you to get too upset; but when we were walking back to the car, there was a sea of photographers and paparazzi and fans we had to push ourselves through to. Everyone was shouting random questions at me, but someone, a _male_ voice asked me if my abductor had come back and it was a familiar voice. It sounded a lot like _him._ It scared the shit out of me, I dropped my coffee and nearly tripped when I'd heard it, except when I looked, I didn't see him. Thankfully, I had my arm linked with Goku's because it was a frenzy out there and so I didn't lose my footing from sheer panic.

"Goku guided me back into the car quickly and I looked out the windows, trying to identify him, but I couldn't see him. So I'm not sure if it was actually him who asked me that or just someone who sounded like him, or maybe I just _think_ I heard that because I was being bombarded with a hundred questions at the same time and I'm already upset and on high alert; I don't know."

Vegeta was quiet as he listened to her. He understood her hesitancy to mention anything. It could very well have been her mind playing games with her, but it could also have been him. "You mentioned before that he had indicated that he had been at every public appearance you had been to before?"

"He had said that, yea,"

Vegeta nodded. "You are wise to mention this," he started. "It very well may have just been your imagination given the recent developments in the last twenty four hours, _but_ I think it would be foolish to dismiss it as simply your mind playing tricks on you. I take the fact that he was in your home very seriously and assume that he will be following you wherever you go whenever he can. I feel it would be a wiser assumption to make that it was him than to dismiss it at this stage."

"Yea, I don't know. I wish I could tell you something more concrete, but I can't."

"That is okay," he said. They sat together in silence a long while, seemingly watching tv, but not really.

They stayed up a while, watching mindless television until Bulma fell asleep on the couch. As per the norm, when Vegeta was ready to go to bed and this happened, he draped a blanket on her and went to bed. This time, he was relieved she had not asked to stay with him.

He laid there on his own, thinking things through. He finally admitted to himself that he liked her…

Alright. He liked her a _lot_; he amended.

However that only caused him further distress rather than feeling like a weight had been lifted. They couldn't be a couple. It just wouldn't work, he told himself as he turned over miserably. He'd seen the relief on her face when he'd confirmed that he would not be leaving any time soon to go back to work. It was true; he hadn't been keeping up with his requirements to stay in touch with Krillin. That had been for a few reasons. One of which he did not feel the need to, the second being that he was really in no rush to go back right now. Especially now that it looked like the woman would need him if this crazy person was back to stalking her.

Today he wasn't sure what had come over him. He'd woken up in a better mood than usual despite the late night and less than optimal sleep. He'd even gone so far as to flirt with her later on in the day through text and when she'd come back.

That was unacceptable. Now was not the time to allow himself be distracted by his growing feelings for her. He needed to be observant and alert, _not_ flirting and joking around with her.

Vegeta sighed heavily and waited for sleep to claim him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Popstar**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Bulma stepped out of her side of the apartment and into the living room, dressed to kill, wearing the tightest, most constricted halter dress Vegeta had ever seen. It was a blue bandage dress that gradually faded from a light powder blue to a deep royal blue at the bottom. It came down to her knees, but had thigh-high slits on either side so she could actually walk. The dress was so tight, it was clear she wasn't wearing any undergarments beneath it and it gave the effect that it was practically painted on and it may as well have, considering how border on indecent it was. She looked absolutely sinful and he had to look away before his thoughts wandered off into dangerous territory.

"What?" She said; she'd caught the shocked look on his face, tho it had been only a split fraction of a second before he'd hidden it and looked away. He'd hidden it well, but she was beginning to know him well enough that she could pick up on the subtleties in his demeanour and she took that as a small victory as those fraction of a moment reactions and quick glances were usually the only indications that she was getting under his skin. She'd also noticed that the less he said, the more likely it was that he was trying to pretend like she had no effect on him. She loved it and it became a game to see if she could make him react. So far, no luck in that department most of the time. The man was impossible.

"Could you find a smaller dress?" He blurted out before his brain could catch up with his mouth. It was not his place to even have an opinion about what she wore, let alone comment on it.

"Nope, I couldn't actually. I did try though," she said, placing her hands on her hips assertively. "Try finding a _baby bump_ in this dress, add to the fact that I'm totally going to drink my face off tonight. _That_ will get rid of the stupid pregnancy rumours!"

"Or make them worse that you're being reckless," he deadpanned.

"Do I _look_ pregnant to you?" She asked, turning to the side, revealing her petite waist between her ample bust and voluptuous bottom. The shiny gold heels she was wearing made her toned legs look a mile long and once again he wondered, as he had many times these past seven months residing with her, what it would feel like having them wrapped around his waist.

The dress perfectly showcased her curvy, hourglass figure, hugging all of her curves in all of the right places and left very little to the imagination. Not only would it dispel pregnancy rumours, but she definitely wasn't at an alarming or unhealthy level of thin either. She was… _perfect._ And he'd _dare_ anyone to argue or publish anything stating otherwise. However, he couldn't tell her that. "Definitely not," he said, quickly glancing away again. Part of him, the protective side, wanted to grab an oversized trench coat to cover her up, but a small other part of him was proud that he would be seen with her. Never in his wildest dreams would he have conjured up this entire scenario. Yet here he was, in a position where he could not act on his desires or live out a brief fantasy with her. What horrible thing had he done in his life to merit this kind of hell, he wondered. He had to remain professional, he reminded himself then and there.

_Look but do not touch. _He told himself.

Vegeta only hoped that tonight would be easy. If anyone came on to her or touched her in an unwelcome manner, they would not be dealt with lightly by him. If he could live with her and manage to remain professional and mind his P's and Q's twenty four hours a day, seven days a week for the last seven months, so could everyone else, he reasoned. "I can tell what you had for dinner last night though,"

"Hmmm, dammed straight!" She said confidently, trying to hide the fact that she was disappointed he'd slipped back into his usual cool, aloof, supposed _professional _demeanour. She'd chosen the dress mainly to get his attention. Yes, she wanted to squash the stupid pregnancy rumours that were floating around, but she wanted a reaction out of him and the reaction she got, wasn't what she'd been hoping for. However, she also knew that little no reaction from him likely meant he was hiding his true reaction.

It had been two weeks since they'd installed the new security equipment. For a few days there, he'd been somewhat relaxed and had actually bantered with her, but since then had gone back to his usual aloof demeanour. _One step forward, ten steps back, _she thought dejectedly. However, the night was young. She was hoping to have some fun this evening and dance her ass off. Maybe he would let his guard down somewhat at the club.

Bulma was attending a music video release party for the video she had done with well known rap artist, Emperor Pilaf about two weeks ago. They'd done a three day video shoot on a tropical island. Tonight they were premiering the video and releasing the single of their collaboration and would be performing the song at a high end night club called Kai. The event had sold out in four minutes. It had been invitation only and only a limited number of tickets sold because it was an exclusive, one night only event. Bulma hadn't done a release party in years, but although her collaborator, Pilaf, was very well known already, he was still fairly new to the music scene. They were label mates and so she was required to promote this single with him when it was released, which was tonight.

This was going to be her first outing at a club since her abduction and despite her nerves working over time that she may run into her captor, she was determined to have a good time this evening no matter what. Vegeta was coming with her. He wouldn't let anyone bother her. She was hoping that he might relax and try to have some fun as well, but she wasn't going to hold her breath. Security would be extremely tight anyway. If club goers didn't have tickets, they were not allowed in. It was also a very upscale club that offered mainly bottle service only and all of the drinks were extremely over priced. It was not the average night club and so Bulma felt confident that tonight would be a lot of fun if she could just relax, let loose and enjoy herself once her obligations with the press and performance was done.

They arrived at the club and exited the vehicle. Vegeta instructed their driver to park behind the building's exit in case they needed to leave in a hurry for any reason. He knew Bulma did not want to deal with a lot of paparazzi. If she wanted to leave, he would make sure they left without any fuss or drama.

"Don't go in too quickly," she said to him, linking her arm through his elbow as she closed the car door behind her. "I want them to get _lots_ of pictures of me looking _clearly not _pregnant."

Vegeta grunted, though inwardly cringed. That would mean there would also be a ton of pictures of himself as well. He recalled back at her home before they'd left that he'd held sentiments about feeling proud to be seen with her, but now that they were being swarmed by photographers and reporters and mad fans, he was anything but. He just hoped his father or no one he knew would see these in the tabloids or on the news. Magazines he wasn't too worried about, however they did watch the news on occasion and he just hoped this wouldn't be covered. He'd either be a laughing stock or a source of envy; the latter he did not mind too much, although he did not want too much attention drawn to himself. As it was, he was severely underdressed next to her. He'd worn a dark royal blue v-neck fitted t-shirt and fitted black cargo pants. It was essentially his uniform except he switched out blue for black every once in a while.

He did not discourage her from linking her arm through his as they posed; though he knew that would not do anything to dispel the rumors that they were together _romantically_. However, he also did not want her too far away from him or in a position where someone could easily reach out and grab her.

"You don't have to look so put out," Bulma said to him somehow, even though she was smiling and posing. "It'll be over soon,"

Vegeta snorted, but did not change his demeanour. He would _not_ be smiling for the cameras like some fool.

Buma let him go for a moment and walked to the side of the sign of the night club and posed. He watched closely as she worked the photographers as though she was born to do that and nothing else; they simply adored her and he could understand why. She indulged them by posing, smiling and taking directions from them; they ask her to turn around, she did. They asked her to blow them a kiss, she blew two or three at them.

Vegeta watched each and every single one of them carefully. They kept a decent distance from her, never crossing the barrier that had been put up. None of them seemed suspicious or matched the description of the man Bulma had given. In the last two weeks, there had been no sign of her kidnapper and that was beginning to make Vegeta extremely nervous.

Suddenly, she reached for him and dragged him towards the nightclub sign she'd been posing in front of. "Smile, _lover!_" she said to him and wrapped her arms around one of his, leaning into him. He could feel the swell of her breasts against his bicep and wished the ground would open up and swallow him. How the hell was he going to keep this up without fucking it up, he wondered. He was sure they _looked_ like a real couple to everyone else.

"Can you give her a kiss?" one of the paparazzi asked asked him.

"Hmmm," she hummed playfully, looking at Vegeta with a raised eyebrow. "No, I charge extra for PDA pics."

"Aww! Come on!" They protested.

"Nope!" She chortled.

One of the photographers pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and began waving it around at her. "One hundred bucks for a quick peck for us, _please_?"

"Ha haa, sorry, the stripe club is around the corner." She said teasingly, taking Vegeta's hand and dragging him into the club behind her.

Vegeta sighed in relief as he followed her, glad that part was over and done with and glad she hadn't made him kiss her in front of everyone. While the notion of kissing her wasn't the least bit off putting, if he was going to kiss her, it was for damned sure not going to be in front of everybody and his dog and in front of cameras documenting it for the whole world to see. "One hundred dollars for a picture of us kissing?" He exclaimed.

"Sorry," she said to him, letting his hand go as soon as they were inside. "That's nothing. You know how much money a picture of us making out would make them?"

"No," he answered.

"Quite a lot," she said. "We gave them enough to keep them happy though."

Vegeta nodded and followed her. He thought she'd handled them extremely well. And he noted in amusement that she'd manipulated him in front of them flawlessly in such a way that he didn't even fully realize it until now. She hadn't done anything to advance the rumours that they were a couple, but she didn't do anything to dispel that either. It was clever and ingenious, really. She had to have known that if she'd have asked him to pose with her, he'd have made a point of not lingering on the way in. Instead, she'd taken her time, made it sound like she'd wanted them to snap only pictures of her in her slinky dress but she'd found a way to include him without him realizing it.

Clever minx.

Bulma went straight to where her designated, reserved table was. Of course, they were treated to a full, complementary bottle service, complements of the record label.

"Emperor Pulaf isn't here yet, but would you care to answer some questions?" A reporter asked.

"Sure, ask away," she said.

"Are you excited about the video?"

"I am, it was a lot of fun shooting it with Pilaf and the location was amazing!" She answered. "It's pretty hot, so make sure the ac in this joint is working."

"Do you have any further plans to collaborate together?"

"Not at this time, but that's not to say we won't in the future,"

They asked her a few more questions before departing and she answered them all cheerfully and professionally.

Now that she was done with that and the paparazzi had taken a ton of pictures of her in her scandalous dress, she kind of just wanted to go back home, put on a pair of yoga pants and thick sweater and binge watch something on tv with Vegeta, but here she was. She still had yet to perform the song with Pilaf and she was already exhausted.

A waitress approached her. "What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Hmmm, a bottle of white please and a shot of tequila," she said. "Vegeta, do you want anything?"

"Just a bottle of water," he answered.

"No, like a beer or whiskey?" Bulma asked.

"No,"

"Alright. Just the wine, tequila shot and a bottle of water for now please." She said to the waitress.

Vegeta wasn't sure what to do, so he stood off to the side near her, but leaning against the wall. He'd never been to a night club before so all of this was completely new to him. He'd heard about places like this, but he'd never gone to one.

It was busy. The music was loud. People were already drunk and doing what he assumed was dancing on the dance floor. Couples mostly. Doing a whole lot of crotch grinding and groping from what he could tell. Most of the women were dressed even more scandalously than Bulma was and it shocked him. This place seemed more like a meat market than a club and he felt like he hadn't missed out on anything by having never been to a place like this in his youth.

Yamcha approached them a few minutes later and he could tell he'd had a few drinks already.

"Change of plans," Vegeta heard him say to Bulma. He leaned into her ear and she rolled her eyes.

"Well now what am I going to to?" She asked in annoyance. "That's the whole reason I even came to this thing."

"I don't know, improvise, B," he shrugged. "You only have like a million other songs you could do."

"But we're supposed to perform the one we did together in the video. That's the point to a video release party!"

"Yes, I know. But something happened and he won't be here," Yamcha said.

Bulma sighed and looked at Vegeta in annoyance. "I swear, every time I collaborate with someone it goes south the minute we have to promote it and then I'm stuck holding the bag."

The waitress came back with her shot, a bottle of wine, bottle of water and a bottle of champagne. "The champagne is from the label," she said.

"Thank you," Bulma thanked her and promptly downed her shot. "Can you bring me another one of those, please?"

"Make that two!" Yamcha cut in.

"Of course,"

"Okay, I'll do two songs." Bulma decided. "But I get to choose them."

"Two? Okay," Yamcha nodded. "You know you were only supposed to do the one, right?"

"I know, but since Pilaf isn't coming and at least half of the people here came just to see him, I have to at least make this worth their while," she said. "But, I get to pick the songs,"

"Alright, whatever you want," Yamcha said, leaving to go and let whoever needed to know the change of plans what they were going to do.

Bulma rolled her eyes and sat down. "Want some champagne?"

"No," he replied, grabbing his bottle of water.

"It's free," she said, grabbing the bottle. "Can you at least open it for me?"

Vegeta took the bottle from her and popped it open. Several people began to cheer and Bulma quickly got up and wrapped an arm around his waist in time for a flash that nearly blinded him.

"Sorry, photo op," she said.

Vegeta glared at her.

"Oh lighten up," she smiled at him. "Tonight is a mixture of work and fun! I intend to do both and I'd really like it if you did too."

He didn't say anything and instead, handed her back the bottle of champagne. It was going to be a long light, he decided. She wasn't even drunk yet and she was driving him crazy with her flirting.

Yamcha returned a few minutes later and Bulma wrote down the two songs of her choice that she wanted to perform.

"Neither of those songs is the video," Yamcha said to her in confusion.

"Ya, I know." She replied as though he was stupid.

"Don't you want to perform-"

"No, I want those two songs," she insisted. "I'm not performing that song on my own. Just do it and don't question me for once!"

Yamcha sighed and gave Vegeta a look he couldn't quite place, but he ignored him. Vegeta had no sympathy for him if Bulma was being difficult with him.

Bulma relaxed for a few minutes. She ordered a bottle of water for herself, which she drank quickly and at Yamcha's indication, got up. "It's showtime," she said to Vegeta. "You can stay here. I'm just going to be on that small stage up there. There will likely be security back there as well."

"I will come with you," he said.

"Make sure you enjoy the show," she winked at him and scampered back stage.

Vegeta watched as she spoke with the DJ and someone else he assumed was taking care of the technical stuff. They gave her a hands free mic and she put it on.

The DJ announced to the crowd that the other performer, Emperor Pilaf was to be a no show for the evening and there was a round of boos heard all around for a moment and then he announced that Bulma was still performing, at which some of the booing turned to clapping and cheering.

The first song Vegeta recognized as the obnoxious song about threesomes she'd been doing a video for the day he'd first met her. In the background the video played on large screens behind her. He hadn't seen the actual video in its finished product after that shoot. It had turned out gloriously trashy and he had a hard time taking his eyes off of it and watch her in person instead.

The second song was the newer video she had done not that long ago in the hotel room with the large bed. Once again, he hadn't actually seen the finished result. All he remembered about that song was her flirting with him while singing about not wanting to know her suitors name and how she just wanted to fuck.

The audience seemed more than content with her performances and she kept her flirting with him from on stage to a minimum.

Once Bulma was finished, she thanked everyone for coming and left the stage.

Bulma looked at him coyly as she practically skipped down the stairs towards him, biting her lower lip as she smiled at him. He looked perfect tonight. The royal blue of his fitted shirt was almost the same shade as the dark blue on her dress and she _loved_ the fitted cargo pants he always wore; they flattered his ass and well-built thighs and something about the way he looked in them was just so sexy to her. He was alluring without even trying.

"Good job," he said.

"Aww thanks! You liked it?" She cooed, her eyes dancing with mischief as she stopped herself from ogling him.

"I did," he said.

"Good!" She said, downing her shot that was waiting for her and then pouring herself some champagne.

"So now what happens?" He asked her.

"Hmmmm, that's all up to you, _lover_," she teased, playfully sticking her tongue out at him. "Ball's in your court."

"I meant for the rest of the evening, you salacious woman."

"Ohh salacious?" She repeated back to him in mock offence. "I've been called a few things in my life, but salacious is not one of them. I like it, though I guess I kinda had that coming."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh relax," she said. "Nothing really, I have to stay here for a bit since it's a promotional thing so I'll have a few drinks and dance a bit. Some friends of mine are supposed to be coming too."

The waitress came back with another shot of tequila, which Bulma downed quickly and then kicked off her stilettos and decided to join the party on the dance floor.

"Wanna join me?" She asked, reaching for his hand, hoping he'd at least dance with her.

"I'll admire from afar," he answered and followed her.

Vegeta stood on the side of the dance floor, leaning against a pillar, watching her carefully to make sure no one got too close or made her uncomfortable. It was nice to see her letting loose and actually having fun for once. She'd had a few drinks already and he hoped she wouldn't get too carried away. She'd actually been really good about that since the night she'd embarrassed herself and proposed marriage to him.

He smirked to himself in memory of it. They still tossed around the odd joke about it every once in a while. He liked that she didn't take herself so seriously that she couldn't make fun of herself when she did something dumb.

A male with straight, black, jaw-length hair approached Bulma. Vegeta vaguely recognized him as one of her back up dancers from a few of her music videos he'd happened to see over the years and he'd been one of her lead male dancers at the last show she'd done a while back. He wasn't overly tall, more or less the same height as himself. He was handsome and wore jeans and a tight, thin long sleeved white shirt with green sleeves that showed off his lithe figure. He confidently approached Bulma on the dance floor. She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck, apparently glad that he had shown up.

He lifted her up and spun her around once as she hugged him.

"Remix!" the DJ yelled as another song of Bulma's began to play and they began dancing together. The level of comfortableness and familiarity between them did not go unnoticed by Vegeta and so he relaxed somewhat as he looked on. The other club patrons screamed and cheered them on as they began to tear it up. It wasn't often they were rewarded with a free performance from professionals.

The way they were moved together suggested that they must have been recreating some of the choreography that had been done either for a show or a video for the song, Vegeta was unsure; he'd never seen the video for this particular song, as it had been done before he had started working for Bulma.

Other people present on the dance floor whooped and hollered at them and clapped in tune to the beat as they moved off to the side to give them more space to dance.

The man held her close and she moved sensually against him in sync to the beat of the song as though it were completely natural; perfectly, flawlessly, but with a raw edge that screamed _sex_. They danced so provocatively and as though they knew one another intimately inside and out that Vegeta wondered why they weren't a couple? Clearly they were extremely comfortable with one another and enjoyed each other's company and closeness.

As he watched them, he swallowed back the slight twang of jealousy that was lurking. He could never dance or move like that. While a part of him wouldn't want to make a spectacle of himself like that in front of a crowd, another, _small _part of him kinda wished he could sweep her off her feet like that and become the envy of everyone in the room; male and female alike. It was impressive to him, despite it not being his craft. He froze as Bulma suddenly made eye contact with him and held it for several seconds as she danced close to the other man, grinding shamelessly up against him before he spun her around several times expertly.

After the song, Bulma let the other dancer go and came bounding up to Vegeta.

"Why are you standing there like a grumpy post?" She asked, her words slurring just a bit. "The building won't fall over, you know!"

"I am keeping an eye on things," he replied; uncomfortable that he had been caught staring at her and the scene she'd put on right in front of him.

"I see that," she smiled. "Come dance with me!"

"No," he replied, shaking his head.

"Aww why not, Vegeta?" she pouted.

"Because I am working and it would not be appropriate," he answered. Even if he weren't on duty, there was no way he could follow _that _and not feel like an inadequate, imbecilic fool. Vegeta was not used to feeling inadequate around another male. Usually he cared very little about what anyone else was doing or what they could do; he knew his talents… unfortunately none of them applied here and in this setting.

"Come _on!_" She whined. "Let me buy you a drink and you can have some fun while on duty."

"No," he answered again. "I cannot have anything or participate in anything that might distract me."

"Really? _I _distract you?" She asked with a grin, biting her lower lip, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself close into his body, leaning into his ear. "If I said I want your body, would you hold it against me?"

"Get the fuck out of here," he snorted, trying not to laugh at her lame attempt at flirting. He'd heard that song, though it wasn't one of hers. He placed his hands on her hips to push her away, but she would not move; though his hands lingered on her hips.

"Haa! I actually made you _smile_!" She giggled at him, her arms still wrapped firmly around his neck, not allowing him to put distance between them. He smelled really good and she really wanted to make out with him and didn't know why she was hesitating.

"Because you're being an idiot," he replied, gently removing her arms from around his neck, putting some space between them and promptly crossed his arms, hoping to deter her from hugging him again. Tonight she was really testing his patience and self control. He would love to do nothing more than hoist her up in such a way that she'd have to wrap those exquisite legs of hers around his waist as he took her somewhere private and had his way with her. What made it so difficult to refrain was he knew she'd be more than willing! In the morning though, he knew he'd be angry with himself and unfairly with her for teasing him to the point of compromising his standards. What part of employer/employee relationship did she not understand?

"I'm not," she rolled her eyes at him. "I just want to have fun,"

"Then go have fun," he said leaning into her ear so she could hear him over the loud music blaring. Her heart pounded and her gut fluttered as his jaw brushed against her cheek and she felt his warm breath on her ear. "I have a job to do. Maybe another time."

Bulma was tipsy and had a decent buzz going, but she wasn't that far gone. Though the alcohol was giving her a bit more courage and she was being a little more persistent than she normally was around him. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but she'd feel nervous and did nothing but put her foot in her mouth whenever she tried to flirt with him. She'd been around many good looking men before. She'd crushed on other men before and the flirting was always the part she liked the most; so much so, that half the time once she'd gotten a guy to finally ask her out, she'd lose interest by then. She never had a problem flirting except with Vegeta and she didn't know why. "Hmm. I'm going to hold you to that," she said teasingly.

"Huh?" He asked, moving closer and leaning into her again so he could hear her better. The blasted music was so loud he could barely hear himself think.

"I said-"

Bulma's thought was cut short as the sound of gunshots filled the club and immediately, Vegeta grabbed her hand and rushed towards the kitchen and then out the back door of the club.

"What's going on?" She cried. Vegeta had been so quick to drag her out of there that her brain hadn't had a chance to realize what had happened and the danger was only just now beginning to register.

"Not sure," he replied, opening the door to their car. He helped her in and was about to close the door, when she stuck her arm out and leaned on it.

"Where are you going?" She asked in terror.

"To find out what is going on," he said, sounding exasperated with her. "Go home, I will see you there."

"No!" She cried in terror. "No! I need you with me! He's here! It's _him_! I _know _it is! You cannot leave me alone!" She carried on, border on hysterical and grabbing his hand insistently.

"If it _is_ him, then the smartest move is to get you the hell out of here and you are wasting time!" He said.

"I don't care," she shook her head. Her pleasant buzz quickly fading. "Goku left me alone to investigate and I was taken and then he was shot! Please don't leave me alone, _please! _Let the police figure it out. Just get me home."

Vegeta sighed in frustration, but relented. While he did want to know who was responsible for the commotion and why, he also agreed that separating was a bad idea. _Especially _if that was what had happened before and how she'd been taken. She had every right to be terrified.

He nodded in agreement and she slid over to make room for him.

Vegeta pushed the button to make the privacy glass roll down, just to make sure it was _their _driver. That was also what had happened last time. Her driver had been switched. "Take us back to the compound immediately," he instructed, relief flooding him that nothing had happened to their usual driver. "Take an alternate route."

"As you wish," the driver replied.

Vegeta rolled the window back up and sat back against his seat. Not a second later, Bulma took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" He asked, absentmindedly threading his fingers with hers without even thinking. He hadn't noticed until now, but he himself was rattled by this incident as well.

"For not leaving me alone," she said.

"You were right to ask me to stay,"he admitted.

They were quiet the majority of the ride. It took several minutes for Vegeta to notice his heart rate slowing down and the burn of adrenaline beginning to wear off. Suddenly he felt exhausted and he was ashamed he'd felt so afraid the moment he'd heard the first round go off. He couldn't even remember now how he'd gotten them out of the club so quickly. It was packed and everyone was screaming in terror. He'd just grabbed Bulma's hand and off they went. He hadn't even known for certain that there was an exit in the kitchen, only that he'd instructed their driver to park behind the establishment. Yet somehow he'd gotten them out of there quickly and safely while on auto pilot. Now, he was resisting the urge to shake and weep in the aftermath. It was pathetic… and so not like him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting up to look at him. She'd felt him trembling beside her.

"I am fine," he lied, mortified that she'd noticed when he'd thought that he was keeping his cool. "Just adrenaline wearing off; that is all."

Bulma nodded, but didn't believe him. The look in his eyes told her that he was just as frightened as she was. "It's okay to be scared, you know," she said.

"I am _not _scared!" He snapped at her more harshly than he intended. "I have been through much worse than that."

"I'm sure you have," she agreed. "But the last time you were in a situation, it was scary. This wasn't nearly as bad, but I can understand how it would shake you up and that's okay. That's all I meant."

"I have a therapist, thank you," he snipped at her, looking out the window. Damnit, she was right, but that didn't mean he wasn't deeply embarrassed. He could not stop shaking, no matter how hard he tried and it felt like the longest car ride back to Bulma's place. All he wanted to do was get back there and go to bed and forget what had happened this evening. Hopefully he would not be plagued with nightmares all night.

"Shit, I left my shoes there," she said and he was so deep in thought he hadn't even heard her.

They silently made their way upstairs to Bulma's suite. She pulled out her phone and texted Yamcha to ask if he was okay and to let him know that they'd left the club and didn't know if it had anything to do with her, but she was home already because Vegeta had been quick to react.

"I hope Lapis made it out safely, oh my god, I didn't even think of him!" She said, sending him a text message next.

Vegeta didn't even hear her rambling as he took off his jacket and shoes and then stood there, petting Justice absent mindedly, not thinking of anything in particular.

"I don't want to be alone," she said to him a moment later as they both stood in her front foyer in uncomfortable silence. "Will you stay up and watch tv with me?"

"I suppose so," he agreed. Truth be told, he likely wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon anyway and he did not particularly want to be alone either, except that thought bothered him.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm going to change and I'll be right back,"

They both changed and by the time Bulma had made it back out into the living room, Vegeta was already on the couch, mindlessly channel surfing.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked, feeling worried that he had been so quiet since they had left the club.

"Hmmmn, no," he grunted, deep in thought as he berated himself for being so weak. Since when was he so shook up after a little bit of gunfire?

Bulma came back with a large glass of water and placed it on the table in front of them. She grabbed her favourite blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders before she sat down close, next to him, leaning into him with her knees on the couch and sitting on her feet.

Vegeta stiffened up for a moment, but hid it by reaching over and grabbing the remote to turn the sound on and resumed mindlessly channel surfing.

"Wait! Go back!" Bulma exclaimed suddenly. He went back. It was a local news station where there was a reporter outside the club they'd been at.

"A gang related shooting took place at the popular night club, Kai, where a music video release party for Bulma Briefs and rap artist Emperor Pilaf was happening," the reporter said. "The altercation started over two rival gangs showing up and ended in several gun shots, killing two of the gang members involved. No one else has been reported as injured. Bulma Briefs whereabouts are unknown at this time, but it is assumed she fled as soon as the incident took place and she remains safe.

"About six months ago, she was abducted by a crazed fan in somewhat similar circumstances. Her rep could not be reached for comment to confirm or deny her safety."

Bulma swallowed down a heavy lump in her throat. "I'm sorry," she managed to say. "I'm sorry for overreacting,"

"Do not be sorry," he said. "It is understandable that you would assume the worst. Especially after what you've been through."

"Thank you," she said, her voice quivering. "You just… got me out of there so fast. When I heard the first shot, all I thought was that it was happening again. I know it had nothing to do with us and it was stupid of me to assume that it did, but… thank you for getting me out of there and thank you for staying with me. You could have been seriously hurt if you had gone back in!" She cried, throwing her arms around him and beginning to cry.

"Nonsense," he said, feeling awkward that she was so emotional and so close to him. He didn't want to simply push her away though. She was upset and had every reason to be, however comforting emotional women was not something he was good at or had much experience with. He'd had brutal experiences with missions going very wrong with fellow female soldiers and their way to work it out after something traumatic happened was to get rip snorting drunk afterwards. Sometimes it resulted in a passionate romp, sometimes it didn't. He definitely did not want to cross that line with Bulma, even though she smelled wonderful and he himself was a little shaken up from the incident and could use the distraction for a little while. If he did finally cross that line, he didn't want it to be because they were both vulnerable over a bad experience.

In truth, that was what was bothering him more than the actual incident itself. He'd been caught in the middle of gunfire before. It was no big deal. Hell he'd been in situations where he was actually being deliberately shot _at _and he'd brushed it off afterwards as nothing and barely gave it a second thought. However this time, he hadn't been frightened until the adrenaline had worn off and he could hear Krillin in the back of his mind telling him in his therapist tone that it was definitely a side effect of ptsd from the explosion that was rearing it's ugly head.

"Everything is fine," he said, finally bringing an arm around her shoulders as he realized that he needed consoling almost as much as she did. Though not because of this incident. He hadn't let himself grieve over what had happened to him and his platoon of lost men and to Justice. He'd swallowed back the grief, burying it away and had allowed himself to be consumed by shame and anger instead and to distract himself from all of that, he had taken on this job. "We're safe now."

He held her close and took comfort in her embrace as he let her cry into the side of his neck. He suspected that she hadn't let herself properly unwind from her full ordeal either. How could she when her manager kept her so busy she couldn't think or decompress and the media kept bringing it up constantly whenever they ran any kind of story about her? While completely different circumstances had happened to them both, it was similar in that neither of them had given themselves the chance to heal from it and come to terms with it.

Finally, she sat back and looked at him. "Are you alright?" She asked, wiping her face and looking imploringly at him and he resisted the urge to wrap both of his arms around her and hold her close and weep himself.

"I am fine," he scoffed as though she were being completely ridiculous.

"Are you sure?" She asked again, tipping her head to the side as though analyzing him. "I realize that this was probably nothing compared to what happened to you, but if you need to talk about it, you can. You can't live your life constantly on auto pilot, you know. That's not good."

His heart sank as he was genuinely touched by her sincere concern, but it would be highly unprofessional for him to confide in her. "I am sure," he nodded. "I just was not expecting gunfire and this was my first exposure to it since the explosion. I will be fine after a nights rest."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but chose not to push him. His reaction to her noticing that he was shaking right afterwards in the car told her that it was best to leave it alone for now. "Alright, well, I'm here if you ever need someone to talk about any of that stuff with. I'm glad you were with me even though it was nothing. Thank you." For the second time that night, she contemplated leaning in and kissing him. The only thing holding her back was fear that it would cross the line and he would leave and she'd _almost _rather continue to torture herself and flirt with him and admire him from afar than risk making him so uncomfortable by forcing him to bend his own rules he'd rather leave. No, he knew she wanted him. She would continue to leave the door open, but it had to be _him_ who walked through it.

Vegeta looked back at her and knew she wanted him to do something. He couldn't though. She was off limits, he reminded himself regretfully as he resisted the urge to reach over and pull her into his lap and kiss her or just hold her close. He couldn't do that though. He knew she liked him a whole lot more than she should and he himself was walking a very fine line as of late with regards to his feelings for her. It was hard enough living with her and working out with her… and watching her rehearse and train with her in self defence. How he was able to refrain from not crossing a line there was beyond him. Vegeta wasn't stupid; he knew why she'd asked him to teach her. She was using it as another strategy to tempt him. Unfortunately for her, he not only saw straight through that, but he was also very competitive and to succumb to her efforts would be like losing a bet. What she did not have to know, was the majority of the time after their work outs, he indulged and allowed himself relief in the shower. However, even he knew that would only be sufficient for so long.

"Just doing my job," he shrugged awkwardly, wishing she would put some distance between them before one of them instigated something stupid that they would likely regret in the morning. Sex would only ruin the amicable, easy and otherwise professional relationship they had. If only she weren't his employer and if only he weren't entrusted with her safety…

Sensing that he needed comfort but refused to admit it, Bulma leaned back a bit further, but curled closer into his side so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Despite the warning bells sounding off in the back of his mind, he left his arm draped around her shoulders and relaxed as he went back to channel surfing; his mind a mess of shame for his reaction and what to do about the woman beside him who he was having more and more of a difficult time not letting the boundaries between them become blurred.

It took a while, but eventually they both fell asleep on the couch with the tv on, leaning into each other.

-0-0-0-


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Sorry it's been so long! Shout out to the wonderful Dragonbabezee for betaing this chapter for me. Go check out her story Never Ever Land if you haven't yet! **_

_**The Popstar**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Bulma awoke sometime mid-morning, alone on her couch and to the feeling of a cold nose right in her ear. She groaned and swatted it away before turning over and covering her head with the blanket that had been draped over her. It was way too early to be up.

A moment later, she felt the other end of the couch dip somewhat before a warm weight settled somewhat around her hip area and then an insistent heavy pawing at her blanket. She did her best to ignore it until it got her on the side of her head, scratching her face. "Can you fucking not, Justice?" She grumbled, but turned around again so he was laying on her legs and stomach. He snorted and growled at her and continued to chew on the blanket as though determined it was time for her to get up. She was just so tired though.

There was a crick in her neck and she was confused for a moment before the incidents of the previous evening came back to her. She reached for her phone, laying on the coffee table beside her. It was almost lunch time, she realized in embarrassment. Yancha had called her several times since last night and Lapis had replied to her message she'd sent and was apparently alright.

She ignored Yamcha and messaged Lapis back, letting him know that she was fine, but had fallen asleep. She invited him over for lunch, to which he agreed.

She was going to peruse her Twitter to see what the latest was, but it had been hard enough texting Lapis back with the Shepherd's nose bumping the phone. She swore it was a deliberate attempt to make her drop the phone so she would finally get up. She decided Justice was right, made herself some coffee and went looking for Vegeta, who was in the middle of what looked like an intense workout. He had woken up some time in the middle of the night, but had gone to his own room.

"I see the dead have arisen," he commented.

"I'm still exhausted," she admitted.

"Falling asleep on the couch does not make for the most relaxing sleep."

"Not always, no," she agreed. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Whatever is on your plate is on mine," he replied vaguely, wondering why she always asked him that. It was his job to accompany her wherever she went, work related or not.

"Nothing today, really. Lapis is coming over for lunch," she said.

"Who is that?" he asked, though he vaguely remembered seeing the name before from one of the tabloid magazines he'd read.

"He was at the club last night. I danced with him," she told him, feeling somewhat guilty over that for some reason. "He used to be one of my main backup dancers until almost a year ago. We've been good friends and have worked closely together for _years_."

Vegeta remembered. He'd forgotten all about that display she'd put on in front of him with the other man last night before they'd abruptly left the club amidst the shooting. Afterwards, the shooting became the only thing he'd been able to think about. He wasn't still rattled over the incident itself, but he was still very bothered by his own reaction to it. "Right, I remember," he said in a monotone.

Bulma rolled her eyes, mistaking his tone as dislike over Lapis. "Lapis is a good friend I've known for years. There's nothing romantic between us, never has been and never will."

"What you do in your private time is of no business of mine, unless you are leaving the premises," he said, though he felt some relief upon hearing that. He did not consider himself a jealous man, especially where women were concerned, however he'd felt envious of the sleek, handsome man while watching him dance with Bulma in the manner they had.

"Alright," she sighed, feeling disappointed that he didn't seem to care and still felt the need to explain herself. She could not tell if he was mad at her or just being his typical, vague self and she was being overly sensitive because she was so exhausted she could cry. "We're always linked in the tabloids as being on-again, off-again lovers but there's really nothing between us. If anything, we find it funny, and when one of us needs a date for an event, we usually go together and then the rumours start up again."

"Why don't the two of you get together then? You seem comfortable with one another," he asked, genuinely curious because it didn't make sense, not because he was jealous.

Bulma seemed to mull it over as though unsure if she wanted to tell him or not, but she relented. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I can," he nodded, now very curious.

"Alright. I'll tell you, but you absolutely _cannot_ tell anyone else!"

"I will not say a word." He promised.

"I used to have a crush on him when he first started working for me, until he finally told me he wasn't interested in me romantically because he's gay," she laughed. "I felt like a complete idiot, but it worked out to his advantage because his parents are hyper religious and wouldn't approve, so sometimes I pretend to be his girlfriend."

Vegeta blinked at her a few times. "His parents are unaware?"

"Yea," she nodded. "They're nice people, but just super old school. So when he needs a fake stand-in girlfriend or I need a date for something, we're each other's go to. We joke with each other that if we're both fifty and still single, we'll just get married since we get on so well anyway."

Vegeta shook his head at her.

"Don't worry!" she said quickly. "I didn't drunkenly propose to him; that honour is bestowed only to you. I actually can't remember who came up with that, but yeah, we're each other's secret back up plan if we can't find our soulmates. At least we'd have companionship and have fun together."

"I see," was all he said. What a strange woman she was, he mused to himself.

"Anyway, I haven't seen him much lately. He moved to New York to pursue other opportunities. He's a really talented dancer and choreographer," she explained. "Actually, I haven't really visited with him since a few months before my abduction. He came to my first show after the abduction, but he couldn't stick around after, so we didn't really catch up. I didn't even think he would come last night to the release party, but somehow he managed to make it and surprise me.

"I'd love it if you joined us for lunch and met him. He's really cool, I think you two would really get along."

"I'll be here," he said. "Do not feel obligated to include me however, just because I am here. I can easily take Justice out for a while."

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that," she shook her head. "Actually, you do what you want to do. If you want to go do that, go. Take the afternoon off. If you want to join us, you're more than welcome to do that as well." She did not want to make him feel obligated to stick around if there were other things he'd rather be doing, just like he apparently did not want her to feel like she needed to include him.

Bulma left the gym so he could finish his workout and she opted for a shower. She readied herself up, keeping her hair straight, her makeup to a minimum, and wore a simple, lacy white blouse with soft, yellow, wide-cut dress pants that almost gave the illusion of a long skirt rather than pants. About fifteen minutes before Lapis was due to arrive, she ordered lunch; his favorite Greek cuisine and made sure to order extra for Vegeta just in case he decided to join them, which she hoped he did. She wanted Lapis' opinion about him.

She knew that she and Vegeta weren't a _thing_, and possibly never would be due to Vegeta and his strict _principles_ about not dating staff, colleagues or superiors, but she still felt bad about the flirting, taunting and flaunting herself in front of him the way she had last night. She knew better than to think that sort of thing would work on him, yet for some reason she hadn't been able to help herself. Part of that may have been because she'd had a bit too much to drink after her performance; flirting and trying to make a guy jealous with Lapis almost _always _worked. Yet nothing she did seemed to work on Vegeta. In any case, she did want him and Lapis to at least like each other and for Vegeta to know that Lapis was one of her closest friends, like Goku, and nothing more than that; despite what the tabloids reported.

Before she knew it, there was a knock on her door and as she went to answer it; Vegeta appeared from his suite. Freshly showered after his workout, wearing one of those nicely fitted, dark grey t-shirts she loved and fitted cargo pants he normally wore for work. She did a quick double take, thinking he looked almost _too good_ and held back a chuckle.

"Lapis!" she greeted happily as she opened the door, letting him in and giving him a hug.

"Bulma," he replied, handing her a long, slender bag likely containing some kind of alcohol and a stack of papers. "Your mail was on the floor, downstairs by the elevator."

"Oh, thanks," she said, taking both from him and setting it all on the counter top. "Lapis, this is Vegeta, my bodyguard, Vegeta, this is Lapis, my friend,"

"And best choreographer on the planet," Lapis added, reaching to shake Vegeta's hand. "I saw you at the club last night. Good thinking, getting out of there as quickly as you did. I didn't even see you guys leave."

"We left through the back," he said.

"Hmm, too bad I didn't notice and follow. It was a disaster," Lapis said. "At least we got out safely, but I was stuck there until early morning. I heard two people were killed, but I don't know what it was about."

"The news said it was gang related and that the only people killed were those involved," Bulma said. "I don't know any more than that though. We saw it shortly after we got back here."

"Interesting," Lapis nodded. "Bulma, I don't understand why you still waste your time doing gigs at those types of places. Really, you're so far and beyond that. You can fill whole, entire _stadiums_ around the world."

Bulma shrugged. "Tell that to Yamcha," she sighed. "This wasn't for me though, this was for Pilaf, who didn't even show up."

"You should have walked then," Lapis said.

"I know," she sighed again. "I would have felt bad though. People paid a _lot_ for that event. It would have been unprofessional and would have made me look worse than him, being that everyone knew I'd already shown up. I couldn't care less about Pilaf and his reputation, but I'll be telling Yamcha I won't be collaborating with him again."

"Fair enough," Lapis nodded.

"I ordered lunch already," Bulma said. "Hope you're hungry. In the meantime, let's open that bottle of wine and sit outside. Do you want to come too, Vegeta?" she asked, reaching for glasses.

"No, but I will join you for lunch," he said. "I need to take Justice out," he said, leaving them to leash the dog up, who had been laying inconspicuously on his bed in the living room quietly observing things.

"Alright," she smiled, glad that he would be at least joining them for lunch.

"Oh my, I didn't even notice that… You have a _cop dog_ now?" Lapis asked.

"He's Vegeta's partner and he's great, just so long as you don't piss him off," Bulma said.

Lapis nodded, looking warily at the dog. "That's a good looking dog, but a bit too scary for my tastes,"

"That's alright," Bulma said, leading him away and towards the outside balcony. "Lunch should be here in about a half hour, Vegeta."

He grunted.

Lapis and Bulma took a seat on the patio balcony. "That's my future husband, by the way," Bulma said to him, pouring him a glass of wine.

"Is he now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, taking the glass from her. "I don't see a rock on that hand of yours," he taunted lightly, making a dramatic point of looking at her left hand.

"That's because he just doesn't know it yet." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I see. And where did you find him again?"

"He's an ex-war buddy of Goku's, off on injury leave."

"Hmm, well he can command and conquer me any time," Lapis said, looking over his shoulder, trying to catch another quick, appreciative glimpse of Vegeta just before he left the apartment to walk Justice.

"Enough! You will _not _hit on him. He's off limits."

"Ohh, you really like this one this time?" he asked, intrigued. There had been a few instances where he'd pretended to be a jealous, lovesick ex-boyfriend. It was a _very _effective repellent and he _loved_ doing it when the occasion called for it; _especially_ if the guy was an asshole, of which Bulma had developed a reputation and talent for attracting.

"Yea, I do. Like a _lot," _she admitted.

"Interesting…" he commented, noting that she was blushing. "More than _me?"_

She mock frowned at him before rolling her eyes. "You led me on for like a _whole year!_"

"What can I say?" He shrugged, flipping his chin length hair casually. "I am sorry, but it was absolutely _adorable_ that you were like the _only _person in our tour crew who didn't know that I'm not interested in women. In fact I still love you for that. Heaven knows though, if I ever were to switch teams, it would be for you."

"_Right,_" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! You'll still be my sometimes fake girlfriend, though, right?" he asked with his signature pout that he knew she couldn't resist.

"If this doesn't pan out, of course."

"You're sure you don't want me to scare this one away?" he asked after a long pause.

"Very sure," she nodded.

"Hmmm, we all know your track record,"

"I know, but I'm not sure yet if this is going anywhere or not, and I don't want to blow it before it starts, you know?"

"I understand, but I'll be on standby if you change your mind," he said. "In the meantime, I guess I'll need to find a new stand-in girlfriend."

"Your parents still?"

"Yea," he sighed. "Pressure is on to settle down."

"They don't give Lazuli the same grief?"

"They do," he nodded. "She just doesn't give a shit."

"I still don't understand why you can't just be honest with them," Bulma said. "Give them a chance."

"You don't understand because you don't know my parents," he said.

"Yes I do!" she said. "I've met them lots of times being your _fake _girlfriend. They're nice people who just want to see you and your sister happy."

"They are nice to you because they _adore _you and give me a hard time constantly that I must have messed things up bad and you're _the one who got away_," he rolled his eyes. "You're a saint in their eyes."

"Then do you want me to tell them?" she asked.

"Ha, _no,_" he said.

"Well they need to find out sooner or later," she said. "As much as I love you, I can't be your fake on again off again girlfriend forever."

"That's right, though I could be the fake _other man_," he said dramatically. "You know, if things work out with GI Joe in there."

"No," she shook her head. "He _hates _the tabloids. Any attention like that, even if it was fake, he wouldn't be okay with that. I can tell already that _if _this turns into something, the tabloids are going to be a real issue for him."

"He's shy, huh?"

"No, just values his privacy and I don't blame him," she shrugged. "It's annoying."

"Drama in paradise already, I see?" he joked.

"No, not really," she shook her head thoughtfully. "It's just really new to him. He's not used to it and he doesn't want to be in the center of attention. It annoys him when he sees stuff that's not true splashed over the tabloids. Like we have a strictly professional relationship for the most part and the tabloids had us linked together as a serious couple less than a month after he moved here. He wasn't amused."

"Wait a minute, you're _not _sleeping with him?" Lapis asked in surprise.

"No," she shook her head. "Well, not in the traditional sense of the meaning."

"I don't know what you mean, but I'm intrigued," Lapis said, tipping his head in interest.

"It's stupid, really," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "A few weeks ago there was an incident involving my stalker and kidnapper and…"

"Wait, what?" Lapis interrupted her. "I thought that was all over and done with?"

"No. Well it was, kinda. You know he was never caught, and it's been seven months and I hadn't heard anything from him, but we were gone for a three day video shoot and came home and found my patio door open and a bottle of wine with a note in my bathroom."

"He was in your _house?_"

"Yup."

"That's alarming!"

"Right?" she agreed. "Hence all the extra security precautions around here. Hopefully he won't come back here, but if he does, we'll get a picture of him and take it to the police."

"Good thinking. Like I hope he doesn't come back, but hopefully he does something so you can finally figure out who he is," he said. "Hmm and Vegeta is looking after you and did all this extra security stuff?" he asked, gesturing to a camera on the balcony.

"Yup," she nodded with a smile. "He doesn't mess around."

"Well, then, I like him already."

"Remember though, it is kinda his _job_ to make sure I'm safe," she reminded him.

"Well, yea, but still," he agreed. "If he takes a job this seriously…"

"Don't mention that to anyone though," she warned him. "Vegeta didn't report it to the police because he didn't want it to get out to the press that I was being stalked again. He thinks this guy gets off on that, and to not acknowledge it will make him sloppy because he likes the attention."

"I'm not certain that I entirely agree, though that is a good point and might actually draw him out. Alright, I _really_ like him then."

Bulma chuckled at him. "Enough about that, just keep it under your hat."

"I won't say a word," he promised.

"So how is New York?" Bulma asked, wanting to steer the subject away from her for a while. Just thinking about her experience and the fact that it might not be over and done with yet was making her feel anxious. "I'm sorry I haven't been in touch."

"Honestly? Amazing!" he answered with a smile. "The best thing I've ever done; no offence."

"You're busy?"

"Extremely! I recently did all of the choreography for a huge Broadway show that just finished and I just started teaching dance and choreography a few months back."

"Wow! Good for you!" Bulma exclaimed. "I had no idea you were actually doing choreography! And on Broadway? That's amazing! I thought you went there to dance and switch over to Performance Theater."

"I did, and I got a _lot_ of attention. I suppose I have you to thank for that. _Everyone _knows I was one of your main dancers and that I did a lot of your choreography. Having you on my resume definitely helped accelerate that bit."

"I told you that you were selling yourself short," she said, nudging him in the shoulder. "I'm thrilled that things are taking off for you though! If only you weren't half a world away. I miss you and no one on the current dance team is close to as good as you are."

"Hmm, I know. I'll still come do the odd concert or video if you need me to; I just need extra notice these days," he said. "Right now, I'm just so busy I cannot even think straight. I wouldn't even have time for a _traditional _family even if I wanted one.

"Well, maybe tell your parents that then," she suggested. "I know they are proud of you and appreciate how hard both you and your sister work."

"Maybe," he said. "I'm currently trying to convince Lazuli to come and join me; we could run a whole business empire just dancing and teaching together."

"Oh, no you don't!" Bulma snapped at him. "I will kill you _both_ if you do that!"

"You'd do no such thing," he snorted. "You should come to New York and have a permanent show, kinda like they do in Vegas, but in New York."

"Hmm, that's an idea, but I'm not ready for that yet."

"Well, when you are, you know who to call. I'll put together your entire show if you like. You'd just have to show up. It would be fun."

"It would be the best show ever!" she nodded in agreement. "Maybe after I finish my last album and before I hang my hat up for good, I'll consider it."

"Well, the offer doesn't have an expiry date," Lapis said. "In fact, we should plan it that way. Go out with a _bang_ when you're done. If you don't want it to be a fixed, permanent show, we could run it for like a week, film and record opening night and you could release a farewell live album and dvd concert."

"That actually is a good idea," she said, feeling an adrenaline rush just thinking about it. "Remember that three-day-only show we did in England?"

"Exactly. Like that, only _better_."

"If you're doing the choreography, ya," she nodded. "Man, that was such a good time. That whole dance team was the best."

"Those were the days," he agreed.

"I mean it was exhausting, but there's something to be said for living just on adrenaline, pure fun and energy drinks."

"Please don't tell me you're _still_ doing that." He sighed.

The door chime cut in before she had a chance to answer him; to which Bulma was grateful for. Lapis was almost as against her hectic schedule as Vegeta was; it had been one of the reasons why they had parted ways, professionally. She had wondered time and again if he had been hoping that his leaving her crew would force her to change things with regards to her hectic schedule, but it hadn't. If anything, she practiced harder with her male leads because they were good, but not as good as Lapis was. Dancing with him was effortless, whether they had rehearsed or not. He was just a natural and truth be told, when it came to the intense dance segments, he made her look good; she barely had to try.

It was their lunch at the door. Vegeta returned from his walk with Justice just as Bulma was putting everything out.

"I take it you didn't see the newspaper this morning?" Lapis said, absentmindedly looking at it while Bulma was getting plates and utensils organized. He had brought it in with a few other items that had been outside her elevator.

"No," she shook her head. "The shooting last night?"

"Yea," he said, holding up the front page. It was a bright picture of Bulma performing on stage and the headline simply said: _Shooting At Kai Night Club After Bulma Briefs Performance. 2 Shot Dead_! "Though it's hilarious the write up _inside_ the paper," he chuckled, holding up the third page. It was a photo of Bulma and Lapis dancing provocatively together. It was in color and dark, but you could see Vegeta in the background with his trademark arms crossed and scowl observing.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "They think we're back together?"

"Doesn't say. They did mention the shooting was gang related and released some of the names involved, and who was killed. Also that Pilaf was a no show and that you were the hero of the night for still putting on a stellar performance… like a god damned fucking _professional,_" he added. "And that you managed to slip away unharmed, and more about your unfortunate experience being abducted that you probably are sick of hearing about."

"Yup," she sighed. "I can't do anything or give an interview without being asked about that and I'm tired of it,"

"Is it true you walked out of an interview a few weeks back?"

"You heard about that?"

"Oh yea," he said. "The woman was on some entertainment show being snarky about it."

Vegeta grunted in disgust.

"My thoughts exactly," Lapis agreed with him.

They all served themselves with Greek salad, kabobs, calamari and lamb before choosing to eat outside on the balcony patio. The sun was out, there were very few clouds and the breeze light. It was warm, but not too warm and the three enjoyed their meal along with chilled wine.

"Not to be a downer, but did you hear the latest about Launch?" Lapis asked.

"No," Bulma sighed. "I feel really bad, but I just stopped following and reading anything about it and then the _incident_ happened. It just depresses me and I feel guilty for not having made the effort to talk to her more before she… passed. I'm just so busy. I barely have time to visit with my parents and I still technically _live_ with them."

"Understandable. It's still big news in the US," Lapis told her. "I mean, she's their version of you, essentially."

"Oh, you mean not Marron?" Bulma asked in a salty tone.

Lapis snorted as he was taking a sip of wine and had to take a moment to clear his throat. "Uhmm, no. Marron is a joke over there."

"She isn't over here or in Europe right now," Bulma said sourly.

"Just give it time, she'll burn her bridges here and everywhere too like she did in the States," Lapis said confidently. "Unlike you, she treats her fans like shit. I've _seen_ it; she's absolutely brutal to some of them."

Bulma shook her head. She didn't get it. How could someone be cruel to the people who kept you relevant? Who paid to see you and paid to have your albums, or bought products just because your face was on them? She never understood that and never would. "What new news did you hear about Launch?" she asked after a long pause.

"Who is Launch?" Vegeta asked. He had been fairly quiet over lunch, content just listening to Lapis and Bulma catch up.

Lapis gave him an odd look.

"Yea, Vegeta isn't really up to date on pop culture or social media," Bulma informed him. "He didn't know who Marron was and hadn't heard of _Twitter_ either when he started working with me."

"How refreshing," Lapis commented. "I wish I knew nothing of social media or half of the try hard, so called _performers_ who are big names right now."

Vegeta grunted. "Unfortunately, she has enlightened me."

"I can understand that. It's a lot to keep up with and a terrible waste of time, for the most part," Lapis said. "I try to not get too involved and focus on my own work, but being in the industry, you do tend to get sucked into some of the drama whether you want to or not; even if you are low key and more in the background and sidelines kind of thing, like I am.

"Launch was another famous singer and performer. Very talented, just like Bulma, but a little bit older. They both hit it big and became household names within a few months of each other," Lapis informed him.

"Yea, I think my first album came out something like three or four months before hers did?" Bulma added. "You'll have seen her or heard of her, Vegeta, if I showed you a picture or a video with her."

"She was unique," Lapis nodded. "Sometimes she was platinum blonde, other times she'd colour her hair this amazing shade of indigo. She could change her voice and mannerisms too, like it was nothing and she had a different alter ego too, depending on which hair color she was wearing and she would stay in character twenty four, seven. It was very cool, but really took a toll on her."

"I heard she was actually diagnosed with multiple personality disorder and that's why she was _always_ in character," Bulma said. "Like, she was medicated for a while after her break down. I never asked her about it though."

"Hmmm, that's the story," Lapis sighed. "But there may be more to it than that. I, personally, am not fully convinced this was the case, anyway, nor do a lot of other people back home. There's speculation that she was hypnotized and underwent some kind of witchcraft ritual and _that's _why she had different personalities."

"Oh, god, are there a bunch of crazy conspiracy theories surrounding her suicide flying around now?" Bulma asked in annoyance.

"There are a few," Lapis nodded. "So, she was just as successful as Bulma and was worked into near exhaustion," he explained to Vegeta, still trying to fill him in.

Vegeta gave Bulma a dirty look.

"Don't even go there," Bulma snipped at him; she'd already managed to avoid that topic.

"She's still working too much too?" Lapis asked him.

"Non-stop."

"Bulma," Lapis sighed and gave her a look. "You're going to end up like her if you don't let up."

"Ya, ya, I know," she waved her hand in dismissal, reaching for a piece of calamari. "Talk to Yamcha if you're so concerned."

Lapis shook his head at her, but went on. "She had a severe mental breakdown a few years back and was never really the same afterwards. Just strange. She was in and out of rehab, very temperamental and constantly being shamed in the tabloids for her over the top antics and exploits. Eventually, she hanged herself a month or two before Bulma's abduction."

Vegeta frowned deeply as he listened. That was not ok; conspiracy or not. His already instilled deep dislike of the industry doubled as he listened.

"Yea, I should have reached out to her," Bulma said. "I knew she wasn't well."

"Well, there's a lot of conjecture about that," Lapis said, reaching for the bottle of wine, offering to refill Vegeta's glass before filling his own. "I don't know how much I believe, but some of it makes sense and adds up.

"There's been a lot of speculation recently that a lot of entertainers are a part of a brain washing program from the government as a way to influence the general public. If you think about it, a lot of them grew up in the industry as children and just happened to be in the right place at the right time and suddenly hit it big overnight. You don't hear about a lot of struggling entertainers anymore where it took them years to be discovered in some dingy bar performing on open mic night or karaoke. The majority are scouted out in their youth and then suddenly emerge as a perfect, marketed package as teenagers."

"I didn't struggle," Bulma shrugged. "And I kinda hit it big overnight. I'm not _brainwashed_ or part of some _government conspiracy,_" she rolled her eyes dismissively.

"That you know of," Lapis taunted, deliberately wanting a reaction from her, which he got when she punched him in his left shoulder. "Alright, fine; I don't think you are either, but your father is also wealthy and you had the advantage of him knowing the right people and having access to the right resources, no offence." Lapis pointed out. "If you actually look at Launch or Marron, there's almost no information about them in regards to where they grew up, where they went to school or anything other than the stories told in interviews and if you actually pay attention, they are always the same story, as though scripted.

"Almost all of them have a major meltdown in their early 20's, take some time off for so-called _rehab _or _exhaustion, _and then remerge a few months later as though nothing happened and start _tweeting_ about their political opinions nonstop… in most, not all cases. It hasn't happened to Marron, _yet._ She hasn't been around long enough. If they don't fall back in line and _behave_ after supposed _rehab, _they end up conveniently in a mental ward on lockdown and ridiculed or dead."

"So, what are you saying?" Vegeta asked him. "That these entertainers are being exploited and manipulated on a mental level in order to influence civilians?"

"Quite possibly,"

"That's all bogus internet troll stuff," Bulma rolled her eyes. "I've heard it all before and I don't believe it."

"Just because your experience has been different, doesn't make it not true. Most of these people don't know they are even involved in it. It would explain Launch's drastic personality changes." Lapis insisted.

"So does multiple personality disorder," Bulma countered. "Why would anyone want her dead? That makes _no_ sense and I don't buy it."

"Because she was starting to talk about it," he said. "Go online and start digging, there's leaked footage that was cut from interviews that were done months before her death where she was acting strangely, saying strange things that corroborate some of the things I am telling you. It's disturbing and _not_ normal. There has been rumors circulating that it was her boyfriend who killed her. There's been some theories that he was actually her handler, _hired_ to be her boyfriend to keep her _in line_ and he's conveniently disappeared since her death."

"Did you know him?" Vegeta asked with interest.

"No," he shook his head. "Never met him, never seen him; and to add to the mysterious speculation, any photos of them together on her social media have been removed."

"Interesting," Vegeta commented.

"Oh god, not you _too_!" Bulma huffed. She'd been hoping they would like each other and get along, but hadn't anticipated them putting their heads together and jumping down some wild conspiracy rabbit hole together.

"All I'm saying is it's definitely worth looking into," Lapis said, looking at Vegeta. "Bulma's abduction happened shortly after Launch died and her boyfriend went mysteriously missing for questioning. Bulma mentioned her assailant is still out there, perhaps there's a connection. Bulma has nothing to do with any of these odd theories, but she fits the criteria: Young, late 20's, popular, influential and relatable to teenagers and young people; men and women. She could be targeted for such a thing. What better cover up than a kidnapping, a chance to reprogram her to their agenda, and have her _rescued, _then used to influence adoring fans to follow political agendas_._"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He most certainly wasn't a tin foil hat guy, at all. Conspiracies were a waste of time at best and not his cup of tea, but at this point no other leads had come out and nothing else made sense other than the fact that this person possibly had an obsessive, unhealthy crush on a celebrity. It happens. While that made much more sense than anything Lapis has just said, Vegeta wasn't going to completely rule out Lapis' theory completely. He would not be simply dismissing it completely as hog wash, no matter what Bulma thought.

"I think you're overreaching," Bulma said. "There's no way her personality changes were because she was under _witchcraft _or _mind control._"

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "Just please be careful and cautious about who you let in your inner circle from now on."

"I will," she sighed. "So, have they opened up an official investigation, then?"

"From what I understand, yes,"

"Her poor parents," Bulma said. "But if something bad happened, then they need and deserve to know. I just hope they figure it out soon so they can heal."

"Agreed," Lapis nodded.

They were quiet for a few minutes in silent contemplation.

"Are you sticking around for a bit or are you leaving?" Bulma asked Lapis.

"I'm heading back out tonight. I've got a show in a few weeks. Rehearsals start in a few days."

"Hmm, is there any chance you can make it back here in two weeks?" she asked.

"Depends," he replied with a sly smile and glint in his eye, already having a fairly good idea of what she was going to ask him. "When is it?"

"There's a charity concert in exactly two weeks. It will be broadcasted live, all over the world. I'm signed up to do three songs," she said. "I'd love it if you danced with me. Rehearsals start three days before. I don't need you for that. You know it all."

"And if not, we could always wing it," he said confidently. "I could probably make it work. Text me the date and time and I'll be there."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"This will be fun," he agreed. "Well, lunch has been a delight, but I should probably pay my twin sister a visit before I leave, or she may be a tad offended I came all this way without at least _attempting_ to see her."

"Fake girlfriend business," Bulma shrugged innocently.

"Right," he chuckled. "It was nice to meet the mystery face in the tabloids," he said to Vegeta, standing up.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Make sure she doesn't work too hard," Lapis said as he shook his hand.

"I will try my best," Vegeta replied,

"You shouldn't be working at all," he said to Bulma. "Not so soon and so hard after what happened."

"I know, but Yamcha thinks it's good for me," she said, as tired of the subject as she was of discussing her abduction.

"Some things will never change," Lapis sighed, heading back inside. "Send me the details on the show and I'll make sure I don't miss it."

"I will," Bulma nodded before giving him a hug. "Thanks for coming to the show, I know you think it was dumb, but it means a lot."

"My pleasure," he grinned. "We tore it up pretty good afterwards. Worth it!" he held up the newspaper article on the counter top that was still opened up on page three of them dancing.

"He did," she smiled.

Lapis left and she felt sad. He truly was one of her few, genuine friends she could just let go, trust and relax around. Goku had been another. Now both of them were only casual acquaintances in her life.

As she turned to head back outside, her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was Lapis already. Bulma smiled, felt her heart skip a beat and her face turn warm as she read his message:

_I think he's A+_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Popstar**_

_**Chapter 11**_

A few hours after Lapis had left, Bulma began going through her mail he had brought up. Most of it had been junk. Last of all, she opened up a plain, brown envelope she'd had half a mind to discard. Curiosity won out over laziness; what was one more piece of junk mail?

She pulled out several, high quality, black and white photos from the previous evening.

Two were of her on stage, two others were of her and Lapis dancing and looking as though they needed to get a room. She frowned somewhat as she looked at them and mused to herself that it was a small wonder the tabloids always thought they were an item. It was a shame she hadn't opened the envelope up while he had been there. They both would have had a good laugh over it.

Then there were three photos of her and Vegeta that must have been taken just moments before the shooting had occurred. They appeared to be in deep conversation; their faces close and her arms around his neck in one photo. In another, his hands were on her hips and it looked very intimate, as she was leaning right into him, but despite being somewhat intoxicated, she distinctly remembered him gently pushing her away. The third was the same, only he appeared to be smiling at her and she vaguely remembered him laughing at a lame pickup line she'd said.

She smiled to herself as she examined them closely. They looked _good_ together. What a shame it was just an illusion, she mused to herself.

Bulma turned them around to see who had taken them, but there was no water mark on them either on the photo or on the back of them. She looked in the envelope again, looking for a business card and again, there was nothing. Shrugging, she put them back into the envelope and stashed it away in her bedroom. Vegeta would likely not find them nearly as amusing as she did.

A week later at a two day shoot for an energy drink commercial featuring Bulma, Yamcha threw down a tabloid magazine onto her lap where she was sitting with a coffee while getting her hair and makeup done.

"Seriously?" he said, clearly not amused.

Bulma waited until the make-up artist was done drawing on eye liner before looking down and nearly snorted out her coffee through her nose. On the cover was a photo of Bulma, Vegeta and Lapis with the headline: _Torn Between Two Men! Secret meetings, Steamy texts, Lies and Heartbreak!_

"Turn to _Page 5_," he said.

She did and proceeded to read the article out loud.

"_Lust, desire and jealousy are no strangers to Bulma Briefs, 28, as she cannot seem to make up her mind over who and what she wants. As exclusively first reported by Tattle, things began to heat up between the popstar and her live-in bodyguard a few months ago following her dramatic abduction. Her bodyguard still remains a mystery, as his name and age are still unknown; reps for Briefs have not returned phone calls. However it appears that her ex flame, former back up dancer Lapis Gero, 28, has been reportedly trying to getting cozy with his ex in hopes of rekindling their failed romance. _

_The dancer was simply beside himself when steamy photos of the singer moving on with the hunky bodyguard surfaced of them skydiving and enjoying sexy wine nights together in her outdoor penthouse hot tub. "Lapis dropped everything to rush over to West City last week in a desperate attempt to profess his true feelings for her," a source close to the talented dancer told Tattle reporters. "He quit as one of her main dancers, hoping that she would put her career on hold and follow him to New York so that they could finally settle down and start a family together like they had always talked about. It might have even worked after her abduction, until her new body guard moved in with her and swept her off her feet. Lapis was devastated." _

_The vivacious popstar was recently performing at the upscale night club, Kai, in honor of a video release party with label collaborator, Emperor Pilaf. "Lapis thought it would be the perfect opportunity to surprise her and it was. The two of them simply could not keep their hands off of one another on the dancefloor. The chemistry was definitely there," but that's when the passionate reconciliation came to an abrupt end. _

"_Her new man is very controlling and doesn't like any other men anywhere near her," the source confirms. "A fight would have happened in the club that night if Bulma hadn't come to Lapis' defence and insisted that they are just good friends and not getting back together. I think she's just confused about what she wants right now."_

_Jilted and rejected, Lapis came back to New York City the next evening, alone and heartbroken. "He's deeply hurt, but willing to wait for her to realize her mistake," the source optimistically tells Tattle. "They're soulmates and you never give up on that once you've found it." Let's just hope she does not make that realization too late. _

_Photos taken at the club that night show that the 28 year old star is definitely walking on thin ice where the two men are concerned. "She's addicted to the attention!" Says one source close to the singer. "Since her abduction, she's shown nothing but reckless abandonment in everything she does. No one denies what happened to her must have been terrifying, but jumping blindly into a fling with your bodyguard is about as audacious as it gets." Those closest to her are very concerned with the self-destructive path she seems so adamant to walk down in recent months. "It's all another episode in the tumultuous life of Bulma Briefs, I just hope she knows what she's doing." _

_Bulma Briefs and Lapis Gero have been on again, off again for several years. She was previously engaged to her high school sweetheart and current manager, Yamcha. They split amidst rumors of infidelity on both sides; Briefs was linked to the back-up dancer at that time."_

The next page and a half showed a timeline of paparazzi photos of Bulma and Lapis over the years. She had a good chuckle to herself, as most of them were from shows and other planned public appearances. Next, were pictures of her and Vegeta from the one evening they had drinks in her hot tub, to the day they had gone skydiving and one time they had gone on a short hike with Justice on one of her rare days off. The photos Bulma had let the photographers take of her and Vegeta arriving at the club were included as well as photos of Bulma drunkenly leaning into Vegeta and suggestive photos of her and Lapis dancing provocatively. Clear as day, you could see Vegeta scowling with his arms crossed, looking on; while that was just how he looked, normally, in the context of this story, it looked as though he was not pleased.

She frowned somewhat as she studied them, the pictures of them inside the Kai night club looked to be the same photos that had been sent to her the next day. She shrugged it off, however. At least the photographer had had the curtesy to share the good shots with her before selling them.

The captions beneath the club photos quoted a supposed _body language expert, _noted that Vegeta's stance was closed off, confrontational and standoffish, yet Bulma's body language around him indicated that she was more into him than he was into her; supposedly indicating red flags and predicting heartbreak for her. Whereas the body language between her and Lapis apparently screamed mutual interest.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the stupidity of it. "Same old assumptions and bullshit, I see."

"Bulma, this doesn't look good," Yamcha said.

"Who cares? It's all lies, as usual. They didn't even mention the shooting! Most of these were taken literally seconds before it happened! It's all false. And even if it wasn't false, it's no body's business."

"It's not that," Yamcha shook his head. "It says you're being reckless and they're still publishing the photos of you skydiving and making it seem like it's something you do all the time. The record label doesn't need to think you're an insurance liability. Things are already dicey insurance wise because of all the extra precautions we need to take since your abduction. Just lay low for a while, maybe."

"Give me some time off so I can '_lay low for a while, maybe'_." She replied snidely.

"Look, I know it's been hectic, but that's just how it needs to be for a little while longer," Yamcha said in his usual mock apologetic spiel.

"Whatever," she sighed. She didn't have the energy to argue with him.

Her hair and makeup was done about a half hour later. She'd had a splitting headache for the last two days and was cranky. Normally, a headline and story like that in a tabloid magazine would have given her a good laugh; today, all it did was make her crankier and more irritable than she already was. All she wanted was for this commercial shoot to be finished so she could go home and go to bed because she had to be up early for an eleven and a half hour flight to London for a tv interview the next day, just to turn around to come back here and begin rehearsing for the charity concert, which was four days away. It was an eight hour time difference as well and just the thought already of the jet lag she would be facing was enough to make her feel nauseous.

She left the makeup room and headed towards the screens and cameras.

"Want some reading material?" she asked Vegeta as she walked passed him and handed him the scandal rag.

Vegeta frowned as he looked at the magazine cover. _Torn Between Two Men?! _Part of him didn't even want to know, but curiosity and boredom got the better of him. He flipped through the magazine to the cover story and briefly skimmed through the drivel and wondered who was stupid enough to believe any of it? It seemed as though it had been written by the wistful musings of an immature high school student.

He didn't bother reading any of the captions that went with the photos of Bulma and himself, but looked at the pictures of them from the club that evening. He remembered her asking him to dance, and him declining. That was all that had occurred, though looking at the pictures, it did appear as though they were having an intimate conversation about something and were _very_ close. Hell in one of them it even looked as though he was enjoying himself and _not_ working. In another, his hands were on her hips; it had been an attempt at pushing her away, but in the photo, it appeared that he was holding her close. Her arms were around his neck and his head was bent down to listen to whatever it had been that she was saying. It all painted a completely different picture than what had actually occurred.

Vegeta rolled the magazine up and dismissed it; it was not the first article that had published photos of them along with some ridiculous false article and he was sure it would not be the last. Unfortunately though, now Lapis was included and it looked as though the three of them were involved in some kind of dramatic love triangle. If Vegeta had not met him and known of the platonic nature of Bulma and Lapis' relationship, he might have believed some of the drivel that had been printed.

He went back to watching the filming of the commercial. Bulma had been in a bad mood the last few days. He assumed it was mostly due to her hectic work schedule; it was absolutely insane and he had no idea how she kept it up. He could tell already that she was not happy about being there.

Even yesterday's shoot had taken her longer than normal and he hoped today would be a better day for her. She wasn't functioning at her best. She'd done a good job hiding it, but she had been frustrated with herself and everyone around her. She'd barely spoken a word to him on the ride home and had turned in almost immediately once they had made it back to her home. He knew she was dreading having to hop on a plane early the next day, not that he blamed her; he himself was not particularly looking forward to it either.

The day was long, grueling and seemed to last forever. Bulma managed to pull through, but it was apparent to everyone around her that she was not her typical, good natured self. Vegeta ignored accusations like "_High Maintenance" _and "_Diva_" that were quietly flying around on the sidelines.

Finally, mid-afternoon, the whole thing wrapped. Bulma stormed off of the set, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. Yamcha was hot on her heels, probably reminding her of what time she needed to be at the airport and where she needed to be once they'd landed; she shut the door of her dressing room in his face while he'd been in mid-sentence, rattling off an email on his phone to her. Vegeta had to supress a good chuckle at that one. Clearly she was not a child, she knew where she needed to be tomorrow. Why was he pestering her?

Changed, but makeup and hair still done, Bulma emerged out of the makeup room with her purse and looked at Vegeta pleadingly. He nodded and walked straight to her and they left, not giving Yamcha or anyone else a chance to start asking her questions or get on her case over something else. Vegeta knew that she had come to appreciate the fact that when it was time to leave, he made sure they left. He would escort her back to her vehicle promptly, not stopping for anything or anyone unless she spoke up. She could leave and not feel guilty over not stopping constantly. Vegeta did not care if people thought it was rude or that he was rushing her. She'd thanked him on several occasions by this point and the only time he stopped was if she wanted to stop and entertain someone and that was okay with him. However if he did not make a beeline for the vehicle and usher her swiftly, she felt obligated to stop and speak with every single person they encountered, even if all she wanted was to get the hell out.

"Make sure for tomorrow-" Yamcha started.

"I fucking _know!_" Bulma snapped at him as she darted into her car.

"Sorry, B, just making sure-"

"I don't need any more reminders. Send me a _fifth or sixth_ reminder email on it all if you need to." She said and Vegeta followed her inside the vehicle and closed the door, leaving Yamcha standing on the sidewalk, looking offended by her outburst.

"Fuck, I just need to get home," she whispered, leaning forward and placing her head in her lap, taking deep breaths.

After a few minutes, she was still sitting like that as they sat in the back seat of the limo, on their way back to her home. "Are you alright?" Vegeta asked in concern. He was not sure if she had fallen asleep or not.

"No," she answered, turning her head so she was facing him, though her head was still in her knees. "I have such a bad headache I feel like my teeth are going to fall out, my entire face hurts and I feel like I'm going to throw up if I sit up."

"We are almost home," he said. "I will let you know. Just relax."

She grunted in thanks.

"Did you drink any water today?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Just coffee and an energy drink."

"Did you eat anything?"

"No,"

He sighed and shook his head to himself. "That may be why you are feeling ill,"

"I forgot," she said. "I just wanted to get out of there and go home,"

"Fair enough," he nodded in understanding. "However you need to not forget these things."

She did not reply and they were silent for a while. "I am taking a sleeping pill when I get home. Take the rest of the evening off and just make sure I am up at three am."

Vegeta nodded. He likely would be going to bed early as well, though he appreciated that she made a point of telling him to take the remainder of the day. It was not dinner time yet and if it weren't for having to be on a plane in the early morning hours, he would have taken the rest of the afternoon and evening for an extended workout and a long walk with Justice. "Is that what Yamcha was on about?"

"Yea," she grumbled. "And the extended edition of my last album is being released tomorrow in the UK, so I need to promote it or the label will be mad."

Within another twenty minutes, they were back at Bulma's home.

"Drink this before you go to bed," Vegeta said to her, handing her a bottle of water from the fridge.

She took it. "I'm taking a pill, a shower and going to bed," she said. "You can do whatever, go wherever, I don't care, enjoy the rest of the evening. Just get me up at three."

"Thank you," he said. "You do not want to eat anything?"

"No. I'll be sick if I do," she shook her head, drinking some water and scrunching her face. "Ya, just water isn't good for me right now either," she said, putting the bottle back on the countertop.

"Your lack of hydration is what is making you feel ill," he said, handing her back the water bottle. "You should try and finish this before you go to bed, but at least consume half,"

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, taking it back. "I'll try,"

"You will not try, you will," he insisted. "Do I have to protect you from yourself as well?"

Bulma snorted somewhat. "Why? Do you charge extra for that?"

"I may have to start," he answered.

She walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry I'm crabby and uncooperative. Shoot me an invoice, I'll make sure you're compensated. Good night."

He frowned as she let him go and turned to go to her side of the suite. He had been _joking_, not actually attempting to negotiate a higher salary. "Good night," he said and went to change before deciding about his evening plans.

-0-0-0-

They were both up early and made it to the airport on time, Justice included. As soon as they departed, Bulma took another sleeping pill. It was an eleven and a half hour flight to London and they would be leaving again as soon as the interview was over, but to fly another eleven and a half hours back home. It was ludicrous.

Bulma awoke about an hour before it was time for the plane to land despite the bumpy flight due to bad weather. She felt like she could have slept another ten hours, easily, but decided to stay awake. She ate a sandwich Vegeta had given her; apparently he had made meals for them both during his down time the previous evening. Perks to having your own jet was you could bring whatever you wanted on board.

Vegeta knew there was likely snacks on the plane, but decided to bring something better. He'd made several sandwiches for them both along with fruit, cut up vegetables, water and some kind of trail mix that he'd found. He was thankful he had brought his own, as it was breakfast time when they arrived at the studio and all there was for nourishment was a spread of donuts, muffins, some fruit, juice and coffee.

Bulma's hair and makeup was done and she was then welcomed on stage late morning. She seemed alright for the most part, but it was not difficult to see that she was tired. Of course, the personality interviewing her thought it was amusing to make light of her tiredness.

"Well, I just finished a two day commercial shoot, had to be up and three am, my time, to make it here. I'm scheduled to be on another flight back home by three this afternoon when we're done here. I'll be back at two in the morning, your time, but it will be ten am my time and I have a rehearsal to be at for the live charity show in three days."

"Wow," he exclaimed. "Busy girl,"

"Just a little," she nodded.

"Well, that's the price of fame, though. Right?"

Bulma held back a frustrated sigh and nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't change a thing."

The rest of the interview went on smoothly without incident, she spoke about the charity concert in a few days to come and of her album release and was not asked any personal questions pertaining to Vegeta or her abduction. They finished on time. Bulma and Vegeta rushed out of the studio, grabbed a limo to the airport only to find that their flight was delayed for an undetermined amount of time due to bad weather; extreme rain.

Bulma excused herself a moment to find a washroom, leaving Vegeta to figure out what the next best thing to do was. She burst into the nearest washroom and chose the last stall along the row of bathroom cubicles, sat down on the toilet and cried.

Vegeta made an executive decision and cancelled her flight altogether until the next morning, weather pending. It was the middle of the afternoon; that would give Bulma the rest of the day and evening to relax. If the weather was better, they would take an early morning flight at six; they would be returning at five in the afternoon, however that would make it midnight back home. He shrugged as he finalized the hotel booking. It would be giving her less time to rehearse, but a small amount of downtime that she was in desperate need of. He'd also brought Justice with them, so other than rehearsals, it wasn't like there was anything pressing to return for.

He looked around the waiting area and could not see her sitting anywhere. Immediately, his stomach dropped and panic began to take hold of him that something may have happened to her. Had her abductor known they would be here and had taken an opportunity to take her with him while he had been distracted? Was there some other insane person who might take the opportunity to prey on her?

The gate area they were at was busy, most of the seats in the waiting area were full from other commercial flights that had been grounded as well because of the rain. He scanned the area for blue hair, but saw none and immediately all of the worst case scenarios began to run through his mind.

He abandoned their bags at the desk as he began walking up and down the aisles, frantically hoping to spot her. Had she fainted somewhere out of exhaustion? It dawned on him that maybe she was in the restroom, so he looked for the ladies room and quickly headed in that direction.

"Hey, I know you!" A teenage girl said to him cheerfully, holding up a tabloid with his and Bulma's faces on the cover. "You're Bulma Briefs' bodyguard slash boyfriend!"

He refrained from making the comment that just because she'd seen him in a stupid magazine, did _not_ mean she _knew_ him. Instead, he just grunted.

"She's crying in the bathroom," she said. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"What! No," he snarled.

Why was she in the bathroom crying, he wondered? His first inclination was to go in there and make sure she was alright, but he didn't _dare_ barge into a public woman's washroom in the middle of an airport! He thought for a moment. "Can you go in there and see if she is alright?" he grudgingly asked the smiling teen in front of him.

"I'll do it for an autograph and if you tell me your actual _name_!" She said, holding up the magazine.

Vegeta looked at her in shock, mouth agape.

"Please?" she asked again, rifling through her bag to find a pen.

"Tch," he snorted, snatching the magazine and taking the pen, he quickly scribbled on the cover and gave it back to her. "Now will you go and ask if she is alright?"

The girl frowned and looked at the magazine. "I can't even tell what your name is. It's just a scribbled mess. You're also supposed to ask _my_ name and address it to _me._"

"My name is none of your business," he growled, pulling out his phone to call Bulma, something he had no idea why it hadn't occurred to him to do the second he realized he did not know where she was. It rang three times before going to voicemail and his stomach dropped again.

"You're mean," the girl said with a frown. "No matter Bulma's in the washroom crying!"

He was about to make a retort, but he received a text from Bulma. She was in the washroom.

He responded, _I had to cancel the flight. I booked us a hotel. _

_K._ She replied. _There's like 10 people in here swarming my stall._

"For fucks sake," he sighed under his breath. Ignoring the teenager who was taking pictures of him with her phone now while speaking rudely to him, he knocked loudly on the door to the women's rest room and opened it slightly. "You all need to leave, so Bulma can come out."

A few women came out and for the first time, he noticed the crowd that was starting to gather around him. He needed to get her out of there before it became a frenzy of adoring fans fighting to catch a glimpse of her.

As he was still deliberating about what he should do, Bulma came out. "Sorry," she whispered. She had been indeed crying. "Let's just get out of here."

"Can I have your autograph?" the teen who had spoken to Vegeta asked her, shoving the magazine at her. "He signed it, but it doesn't look like anything."

Bulma looked at it. She'd never seen Vegeta's hand writing or signature, though she agreed with the fan, it just looked like random scribble. In Vegeta's defense, it did look like a V with several scribbles on top. "No, that looks about right," she lied, taking the pen. "What's your name?"

"Mackenzie Elise," she answered, glancing at Vegeta, raising an eyebrow at him as though feeling vindicated.

Bulma wrote a quick note and signed the magazine before handing it back to her. As soon as she did, several other people began asking for autographs. Vegeta was about to intervene and usher her out, but she spoke up. "I can't stay long, I'm not feeling well today, but I will sign a few."

Surprisingly, most people were fairly polite and respectful rather than pushy. She allowed a few selfies with several fans, despite not looking her best. After about twenty minutes, she thanked them for coming by and excused herself. "Watch the concert in three days!" she said. "Go to my _Twitter_ and vote which songs you guys want me to do! It's up to you!"

She followed Vegeta and they went back to where he had left their bags. By this time, paparazzi had been tipped off that she was at the airport, interacting with fans and it was then that things exploded into pure chaos. Bulma slipped her hand into his and let him guide her through the sea of reporters and cameras. It was so crowded, it was hard to make their way through everyone. They managed to actually exit the airport, only to be bombarded with more cameras and media despite the heavy rain fall.

"We have to go to the hotel across the street," Vegeta said to her. It was raining so heavy, they could barely make out the hotel from the other side of the street. "Ready?"

Bulma nodded. "Let's go!"

Vegeta pushed their way through several people and by sheer luck, the road was clear and there was no traffic. They bolted across the street and into the hotel where security was standing and not allowing the press inside.

"Whew," Bulma sighed, relieved to be free from the throng of reporters and out of the rain; they were both soaked.

They made their way to the front desk, where they already had her reservation and mentioned that they had sent extra security to come to the front as soon as they had known she was coming. They quickly checked in and made their way to the adjoining rooms Vegeta had booked.

"Stay with me," she said. "You didn't have to book a separate room."

Vegeta shrugged.

"We already live together," she pointed out. "Please, I'm tired and just want to relax and I'd feel better if you stayed."

"Alright," he nodded. Truthfully, he really did not feel like spending the evening on his own either. "Let me shower first and I will join you,"

"I'll do the same," she agreed. "I'll order some food too and keep the joining door unlocked, just come in whenever."

Vegeta and Justice quickly inspected the room before going their separate ways; Vegeta left Justice with Bulma, who immediately went to the washroom and turned the shower on. As she was waiting for the water to warm up, she sent Yamcha a quick message, letting him know that they had been unable to leave, but hopefully would return tomorrow.

About a half hour later, Vegeta knocked on the adjoining room door and came in to find Bulma in bed already with Justice with the tv on. She was wearing her yoga pants and tank top she'd worn on the plane earlier. Unfortunately, the only extra clothing Vegeta had thought to bring had been a spare t-shirt.

"I ordered a bunch of stuff for us and a steak for him," she said, scratching Justice's head. "I hope that's okay,"

"It is fine," he nodded, taking a seat in a chair in the bedroom. "You are alright?"

"I'm fine. Just felt really overwhelmed earlier is all," she said. "I don't know if I'm coming or going and I just wanted to get on the plane, go to sleep and get home. The thought of sitting at the airport for hours waiting for the weather to clear up was just too much. Thank you for making other arrangements. Yamcha is pissed, but he'll get over it."

"And what was _his_ solution?" Vegeta asked sourly.

"Other than sitting at the airport for hours and taking a commercial flight, nothing," she rolled her eyes. "I'd rather try to get some sleep here than stay at the airport."

Vegeta nodded. That had been his thought process as well.

The food arrived and Vegeta placed a plate of steak, mashed potatoes, broccoli and bread on the floor for Justice. Bulma had ordered a steak for Vegeta as well and some stew and a variety of small English hors d'oeuvres for herself.

"No steak?" he asked, frowning.

"I can't eat all that," she shook her head. "I'll be sick."

"Better to eat half than that deep fried shit you got," he pointed out.

"Probably," she shrugged. She knew he was right, but she wasn't hungry; she had a headache and was nauseous on and off again. "At least the stew is probably somewhat healthy. Look, there's meat and vegetables in it."

"Fair enough," hr relented, digging into his meal.

"Sorry I'm not up for going out to a pub or someplace nice," she said. "I'm just too tired. Don't be surprised if I fall asleep right after eating."

"The point of booking the hotel was for you to get some rest," he said.

"I know, but I love London. Have you been?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Well, I'll make sure we come back sometime and we'll go pub hopping and have some fun," she said. "Other than the middle East, where have you been?"

"All over," he shrugged. "The US, Germany, France. My father would get stationed all over and so I've been most places, even if briefly. Never England though, for whatever reason. With all of this blasted rain, I do not feel I have missed out on anything."

The conversation went silent as they finished eating and as Bulma predicted, she was ready to fall asleep after eating only about half of her stew and the bun that had come with it. She got up and put her plates on a counter in the living room area and tossed him the tv remote and settled back in bed. "Here, you find something to watch since I'm probably going to fall asleep."

He put his plate away and picked up the plate that he'd given Justice, not at all surprised the dog had eaten everything, vegetables included.

She patted the other side of the bed and he gave her a look. "Relax, I'm too tired for flirting or sex, so I'll behave; I promise. I asked you to stay and I'm not going to make you sleep in that chair, so get comfortable."

Vegeta nodded but was relieved and said nothing. He was not sure how much longer he could keep pretending like she did not affect him. He was with her every day, all day and all night. How could he _not_ feel for her? She was so much more than a _job_ by this point. He liked her; alright, he more than just liked her and he knew that she felt the same way. _It would never work though_, he told himself bitterly as he sat down next to her in bed. Not while he was still working for her and there was someone out to get her.

He dismissed the bitter thoughts in his mind and began channel surfing and finally settled on a channel with a marathon of some kind of old British sit com about two wheeler dealer brothers who would try to rip their customers off, but always somehow ended up being the ones getting the bad end of a deal. It was light, funny and easy to follow.

Bulma took the opportunity to huddle in closer to Vegeta, resting her head against his arm and he did not object. It felt good having her close. While he definitely wanted more, he was not going to pass this up. Whenever she was near and they were in a relaxed setting, he felt like he could drop his guard a little. Unfortunately, he knew he'd crossed the line of professionalism a while ago, but he still insisted on not letting himself give into anything more where she was concerned; at least not while he was still working for her.

As she dozed off, he thought about it. He would likely have to quit the military permanently; it was not conducive to having a serious commitment. He knew people who were successfully married or in long term relationships and they somehow made it work, but it was hard on both parties. Infidelity and substance abuse was usually a main factor in the breakdown of even the strongest relationships. He'd never had an actual relationship with anyone other than casual. They never broke up; one of them would get reassigned elsewhere and that was the end of it. How could he possibly succeed in keeping his job and making Bulma happy for any amount of time; especially if he was deployed? Was he ready to permanently leave all of that behind? He was not sure. That was all he knew. What would he do as a career if he left it all? He had no idea. He knew he could not enter into a romantic relationship with Bulma and remain as her bodyguard. That would not work. He would lose his objective edge further than he already possibly had.

He smirked to himself as she began to snore lightly beside him. Instead of shaking her to get her to stop, he let her be, glad she was actually getting some much needed sleep. He dozed off here and there himself, sleeping for short periods of time. The only time he had left her had been to take Justice out for a bathroom break. It was late evening and the rain had still not let up. It was cold and windy and he was thankful they had not gone for a night out on the town in this mess.

Vegeta set his alarm for five in the morning; that would give them an hour to get up, get to the airport and find out if they could leave and possibly grab some breakfast. He left the tv on; a habit he'd developed since coming to stay with Bulma. He still did not sleep much, but it seemed to help.


End file.
